high school life
by dxforlife
Summary: a story about a core group of teens facing struggles and hardships going through high school.The core group consists of: Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels,Randy Orton,John Cena,Chris Jericho,Stephanie McMahon,Trish Stratus,Michelle McCool, and Stacy Keibler
1. the first day

Paul rolled over in his bed as his alarm clock rang out. It signified the first day back to school. The first day of eleventh grade. Paul was slightly nervous seeing as he would be walking to school with Shawn and the girl he had liked since as long as he could remember, Stephanie McMahon. He would never tell her that though. They had been best friends since grade one, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin the friendship. They would be meeting all of their other friends in the core

group on the turf which was next to the school.

Paul got ready and walked down stairs to find Shawn already waiting for him. He was like a brother to Paul and Pauls parents let Shawn come over anytime he wanted. Day or night. They both grabbed an apple and headed out the door, heading towards Stephanies house at the end of the street.

"Why are you acting so nervous?" Shawn asked

"What.. i'm not acting nervous" replyed Paul

"I think I know why" said Shawn with a smug smirk on his face

"Do you care to fill me in?" questioned Paul

"It's simple really, you like Steph" Shawn said with that smug look still firmly on his face

"I do not!" Paul said trying to hide the smile slowly creeping onto his face just at the mention of her name

"You do too!, Guarnteed by the end of this week I will have enough solid evedince to prove to you that you actually do in fact like her!"

"Alright deal. Now when you DO NOT find any proof, you have to promise to stop all the teasing about it."

"It's a deal"

They had closed their little deal just in time, as they were now in Stephanies driveway just waiting for her to come out. Around five minuets later she finally appeared.

"Oh so the princess finally decided to show her pretty little face now did she?" said Paul with a giant smirk across his face

"Oh very funny Paul" Stephanie said as she playfully shoved him

Shawn knew he was going to have some fun with this, he already had practically enough proof to win his little bet with Paul.

The three of them continued to make talk on the way to school.

Just then as they were getting closer to the school, Shawn's girlfriend since around the end of tenth grade, Sunny came over. Paul was quite suprised that Shawn was still going out with any girl especailly Sunny for this long. Actually everyone was quite suprised that either of them had kept a boyfriend or girlfriend for this long. Lets just say both Shawn and Sunny had quite the reputations and they were only 17. In fact Shawn had been known for his ability to pick up a different girl every weekend.

As Sunny walked up she greeted Shawn with a kiss that quickly turned into a full out make out session. Stephanie and Paul both rolled their eyes and figured instead of waiting for them to stop making out that they should go find their friends.

They walked over to the bleachers where the rest of the members of the core group were sitting.

Randy Orton,John Cena and Chris Jericho were joined by the females of the group Trish Stratus, Michelle McCool,Stacy Keilbler and Lita.

The girls all shared a hug while the guys laughed at how they were all "EEEE-ing"

"Wheres Shawn?" asked Randy

"Oh he's.. he's making out with Sunny as usually" Paul replyed with a disgusted look on his face

"Why does he even bother going out with someone as low as her?" asked Randy

"Yeah I know man, Shawn could have practically any girl in school he wants and yet he decides he wants to shack up with a low life hypocryte like her" Chris joined in

"I've tried asking him more times then I can count, he just always avoids the whole conversation" said Paul

"Maybe if you all tried to talk some sense into him at the same time, it might actually register into his brain" Said Trish

"Hey you know what that's actually a pretty good idea" John said as he joined in as well

"How about we tell him to meet us somewhere this Friday and we can ask him then?" questioned Paul

"Do you not know whats going on this Friday?" Shawn asked as he was just walking over to the group

"Apparently not?" Said Paul causing his eyebrows to raise in suspicion

"This Friday is the 'welcome back' dance"

"WHAT!" everyone but Shawn yelled in unison

"Wow, looks like noone was informed on this one" said Shawn

And with that said the bell sounded to signify the beginning of the school year, everyone darted off to the gym to see who they got for a homeroom teacher this year.


	2. classes

Paul,Shawn,Stephanie,Michelle and of course Sunny ended up in the same homeroom together. They got supposably the best teacher going,. Chris and Stacy ended up in Mrs Johnson's homeroom together along with Lita. Randy,John and Trish all ended up with the worst teacher,Mrs Leblanc.

They all quickly hurried along to their respected homeroom classes to meet the rest of their and Sunny were first to arrive at their class. Picking the back seats next to each other hoping to sneak in some alone time during class when the teacher had his back to them. Stephanie and Michelle were sitting next to each other, when Paul came in and sat next to Stephanie. Paul never liked the fact of sitting in front of Shawn, because he knew Shawn always liked to have fun with spitballs and things like that.

Over in Mrs Johnson's class Lita,Chris and Stacy just picked a spot where there were three seats together, Chris obviously took the middle seat being the ladies man he had made himself out to be. Matt hardy had always seemed to take a shinning to Lita and he was sitting right behind her, Chris made a mental note to keep a look out on him, as he seemed to be kind of freaky at times.

In homeroom she had already made them start working, and she gave them all assigned seats. Randy was being forced to sit with Joanie Laurer. John was being forced to sit with Maryse, but he wasn't complaining it doesn't matter how bad ass she real was, she was still hot. Trish was being forced to sit with Jeff Hardy. A guy who has had a crush on her since like sixth grade, and he wasn't afraid to admit it either.

Mr Campbell had given his class projects to do with a partner for a first assignment. Shawn had obviously chose Sunny as his partner, He was looking forward to spending more time alone with her in his room. He just didn't know if the assignment would actually get done. Michelle had picked Mark Calloway as her partner. She had always admired him.. from a distance of course. She was so shy when it came to people that she wasn't as familiar with as the core group. Paul and Stephanie had decided to work together as well. Shawn over heard them talking and quickly texted Paul.

" Looks like my evidence is really starting to pile up. Just admit you like her!"

Paul forgot to turn his phone off and the teacher heard it and told the class about his rule.

"If any phones go off in class, if it is a text, I will read it out loud. However if it's a phone call I have the right to answer the call. So for your own benefit i hope you all turn off your ringers."

Shawn knew he would have some fun with this. As soon as Mr. Campbell had finished his speech Shawn took out his phone and sent the exact same text to Paul.

Mr. Campbell knew exactly who's phone went off that time. He took it and began to read the text out.

"and this text reads 'Looks like my evidence is really starting to pile up. Just admit you like her!' Well it looks like has a little crush on his hands." Said with a huge smirk on his face.

Paul quickly turned around and flashed the dirtiest look he could muster up and shot it directly at Shawn.

Over in Mrs. Johnson's homeroom there was no homework given, no assignments and the only thing they did that day was get their books for their classes.

class however was a different story. They had been working non-stop so far and on top of that they had two projects due the next day. These projects had to be done with the person you sit with. It seemed like a year from hell for John,Randy and Trish.

Just then the bell rang and everyone had to get home to get ready to do their projects well everyone except Chris, Lita and Stacy. The group met up on the turf at the same spot they met that morning to discuss how their first day went.

"So how was everyone's day?" Chris said with a giant smile on his face

"Don't even ask!" Replied John, Randy and Trish all at the same time

"Wow, I'm guessing you got the hard ass teacher?"- Chris

"Hard ass isn't even enough to describe her!"- John

"All we did was work all day, we have assignments two assignments to do overnight!"- Randy

"Oh and on top of that we have to do the projects with our assigned seating partners"- Trish

"I'm guessing you's aren't exactly matched up with the people you's would like to be then?" - Chris

"Oh your a genius Jericho!"- giggled Trish playfully smacking him on the arm

"Which reminds me, I have to go catch up with Joanie" sighed Randy

"Oh damn! I totally wish I was you"- Said Chris trying to hold in his laugh

"And i should go catch up with Maryse to work on our project, I figured we should do ours in the library before my parents think I'm getting in with the wrong crowd"- John

"Wow another winning partner!" exclaimed Chris

"Well if you think those are winners you'll think mines a champion... My partners Jeff Hardy" Sighed Trish

"WOW. Looks like you won't be getting much work done with him around eh Trish" Said Chris really trying to hold his laugh in this time

*Ugh! don't even go there Jericho, I know he's had a bit of a crush on me in the past but he knows i don't feel the same!"-Trish said while playfully slapping Chris on the arm

"Oh I'm sure lover boy will try something with you, since he gets you all to himself alone in his room tonight" -Chris said as a big smirk crossed his face

"EW!" Trish cryed out with a disgusted look plasterd on her face

"Ugh guys I know what everyone means by having horrible partners!" Paul joined in

"I mean my partner is some snobby rich girl, i mean she's like queen of the bitches or something to that tune.. she is however pretty hot though" Paul said while flipping a wink over at Stephanie

"I didn't see you complaining when you choose to sit by me AND picked me as my partner for the assignments" Stephanie said

"Hey when would I ever pass up an opportunity to sit near a hot girl?" questioned Paul

"I've seen you pass up plenty of opportunities to sit next to hot girls only to sit by Steph before" Chimed in Shawn

Paul just shot another dirty look at Shawn realizing what he was trying to do.

"Oh also did everyone hear about Paul's 'little crush'?" Shawn said still trying to stir him up

"Awee who's the lucky girl?" Lita jumped in

"Yeah Paul who's the lucky girl" said Chris as he batted his eyelashes making fun of Lita

"That doesn't matter now does it?" Paul said

"Of course it does! Yelled Trish

Paul just rolled his eyes and said "How about after i let her know then I'll tell the rest of you?"

"Deal.. you just better tell this mystery girl that you like her soon," Stacy said

"or the suspense will kill me!" Michelle jokingly joined in as well

"Well I have to go catch up with... Joanie now, but man I better hear who this crush is once someone finds out!" Randy jumped up and headed towards the library.

"Hey Randy wait for me I'm supposed to meet Maryse by the library I'll walk with you!, catch the rest of you guys tomorrow, here on the turf again?" -John questioned

"Sounds good man" Chris said

"Anyway I guess I should be going now, Steph you coming with me now?"Paul said

"Yeah lets work on the project at my house, I'll call now and let my mom know to set an extra place at the table for you" Stephanie said as her and Paul both turned and began their walk home.

Trish, Chris, Stacy, Michelle, Lita and Shawn left together to go for some pizza.


	3. the big dance

Randy was in the library working with Joanie, when all of a sudden he felt a hand slip onto his thigh. Randy just tried to ignore it and keep on working, but it was no use. She was moving her hand higher up his thigh almost into his crotch area. He had to stop this.

"Joanie.. what are you doing?" Randy said in a half yell half whisper

"I just thought I could add some spice to our study date" Replied Joanie with her intent clear in her eyes

"Oh I'm sorry Joanie.. I..I ahh..I have a girlfriend" stated Randy thanking himself for coming up with a clever lie

"Oh my! I'm sorry I thought you were single.. but she doesn't have to know now does she" Said Joanie with a huge smirk plasterd on her face

"Sorry I could never cheat on her.. Anyways the project is almost done, I can take it with me and finish the last paragraph at home" Randy said really hoping she would leave him go

"Oh okay.. Sorry if I made things even more awkard between us" Joanie said now frowning

"Hey, it's perfectly fine" Said Randy while he was packing up

Just then Joanie grabbed him by the neck and kissed him didn't return the kiss, instead he broke free and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JOANIE"

"Goodbye Randy" She said while smirking and then left the library.

Randy shrugged and decided to try and forget about what just took place. Joanie was not even close to Randys type.. Or anyone else's type for that matter.

He quickly finished packing up and went home. On the way out the door he bumped into Trish. She looked like she was crying.

"Hey Randy" she managed to sneak the words out and tryed to wipe the tears from her eyes

"Hey Trish.. what's wrong?" He said looking at her in the most serious way she had ever seen him look. He was usually Go Lucky.

"Ugh, It's stupid really, I'm getting all worked up over nothing" Trish sighed while half smiling at Randy seeming genuinely concerned

"Well it must be something if your crying over it" Replyed Randy who was now half smiling back at Trish

"It's just that..Ugh I don't have a date for the stupid dance this Friday!" Replyed Trish with the sad look poping back onto her face

"Hey I'm sure theres tons of guys willing to take you!" Randy said trying to cheer her up

"Then why haven't any asked?" Trish questioned

"There probally way to shy to ask a pretty woman such as yourself out. But I'll tell you what, I don't have a date for the dance yet either, how would you like to accompany me to the dance?" Randy said full fledge smiling at Trish now

"Oh thanks Randy, your the best!" Trish shouted and pulled Randy in for a hug

"Hey, what are friends for? Want me to walk yah home?" He said still smiling at Trish

"That would be greatly appreciated,Thanks again Randy" She said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder and they left the buliding.

John and Maryse were getting along quite well and were done of the project when Maryse decided to have some fun.

"So John who are you taking to the dance this Friday?" Asked Maryse with a flirtatious tone

"Noone, I haven't really got anyone to ask" Stated John flately

"Well noone has asked me..yet?" Maryse said definetly sending John a hint this time

"Well how would you like to come to the dance with me?" John asked

"Well I think that could be arranged now" Maryse said while flipping a wink at John. Then she quickly pulled him into a kiss, he returned the kiss. She then opend her mouth allowing John to deepen the kiss, as she let out a low moan, this quickly turned into a makeout session.

Maryse slowly pulled away, and grabbed John by the arm "Lets continue this ..somewhere more private" She whispered into his ear. Which turned him on even more.

John quickly shook his head yes, and turned off his cell need in anyone interupting this now was there. He followed Maryse out to her car. Where she quickly let him get in and they drove off too the top of a deserted road. John was going to like what was about to happen next.

Back at the pizza shop

Shawn had already left to go meet up with Sunny to "work on the project" Like that was actually going to happen.

Michelle had gone off to meet Mark. And Lita had just walked outside to head home. Matt Hardy had been outside, and he asked her if she wanted a drive home. Since it was pretty cold out she accepted. On the way to Lita's Matt had asked her if she had already found a date for the dance. She said no because truth fully she didn't. Matt asked her to go with him and Lita accepted his offer. They shared a kiss before Lita got out of the car and walked into her house. She had never experienced a kiss like that felt like she was falling for Matt already.

That just left Chris and Stacy in the pizza shop. They were just sitting there talking for what seemed like 5 minuets but it happend to be two hours. The pizza shop would be closing up in around 10 mins. They both had a laugh at how much time had flew by.

"So Stacy, can a handsome young man have the honor of walking a pretty lady such as yourself home?" Chris questioned

"That depends, when is the handsome young man getting here?" Stacy said playfully

"Oh ha-ha Keibler you are soo funny" Chris replyed with a smile on his face

"Well since this handsome young man doesn't appear to be coming to walk me home anytime soon, Would you like to do me the honor of walking me home instead?" Keibler said with a smirk on her face

"Oh i guess that could be arranged. Which reminds me, which 'handsome young man' are you giving the honor of taking you to the dance this Friday?" Chirs asked hoping she would say noone

"Noone. Believe it or not I can't find a date!" Stacy said now sort of frowning

"OH MY GOD.. THE Stacy Keibler can't find a date..I mean THE Stacey Keibler?" Chris said playfully batting his eyelashes

"Oh and who are you doing the honor of taking with you then?" Stacy said as she playfully slapped him across the chest

"Oh well noone..yet, How would you like to go to the dance with this handsome young man?" Chris stated

"I keep telling you I really don't see this handsome young man you keep mentioning!" Stacy said

"Oh your funny Keibler! You in or what?" Chris questioned

"Alright Jericho you've twisted my arm enough, I'm in" She said with a smile on her face

Just then they arrived at Stacy's house. He gave her a goodnight hug, and left. Stacy was so happy she finally found a date for the dance.

Stephanie and Paul had finished super, and had just finished their project. Everything just went so smoothly. They just seemed to have such a connection with one another. Just when Paul thought he could get away without any questions towards who he liked

"So who's the lucky mystery girl?" Stephanie questioned

"And here I Thought I was actually going to get away with out the queen of gossip asking me about this" Paul said while smirking at Stephanie

"And here I thought you would know better by now!" Stephanie said giggiling "Come on, you know you can trust me"

"Oh I know I can trust the queen of gossip" Paul said jokingly "It's just that it's.. it's"

"It's what?" Stepahnie said smiling

God her smile practically made his knees weak. "It's.."

"Would you spit it out already" Stephanie jokingly hit him on the back like she was burping him

"It's...complicated" He finally said something, even if it wasn't what he had wanted to say.

"Oh is wittle Paulie scared that his crush is going to reject him?" Stephanie said while smirking at knew he hated to be called 'Paulie'

"Oh comeon Steph a stud like me... Actually okay maybe I am, I mean I just don't want to mess up a friendship with this girl because I wanted to be more then friends with her and she just doesn't feel the same." Paul said sort of frowning now

"If this girl has half a brain in her head she won't reject someone as sweet as you" Stephanie said smiling at Paul now

That gave him just that bit of confidence he needed. He made up his mind he had to tell her now.

"Well Steph..if I do tell you, you got to promise not to tell ANYONE until I'm ready, okay?"Paul said half smiling at Stephanie now

"Of course you already said that you know you can trust the 'queen of drama'" Stephanie said smirking at him

"God I really hope this doesn't mess anything up but.. The girl I like.. she's ... she's...she's" Paul said half mumbling

"Don't make me burp another answer out of you Levesque" Stephanie said

"I'm trying here McMahon! Your making me nervous!" Paul said now mentally kicking himself for letting her know he was nervous

"Oh so your nervous about this are you, aweee how sweet this girl should count her lucky stars to have you. Anyways are you going to tell me or what?" Stephanie said smiriking at him again

"I was trying but you wouldn't let me finish!" Paul said

"Oh I'm pretty sure thats not the first time you've said that too a girl in her bedroom" Stephanie said winking at him

"Oh your funny McMahon! I should just give up now" Paul said shaking his head and getting up off her bed.

"Wait I'm sorry, please just tell me" Stephanie said flashing her smile that practically turned Pauls legs to jelly.

"Alright, well like I said I really hope this doesn't mess anything up but...the girl I like...she's...she's..OH FORGET IT. I really can't do this Steph. I'm beyond nervous now!" Paul said looking kind of sad now.

"Hey Paul, comeon I'm really sorry for making you nervous. But I mean I'd really like for you to tell me. I promise I'll keep it too myself, and I'm sure it won't mess things up with anyone." She flashed her smile at him again.

"Alright I guess I really can trust you" Paul said smiling at her

Stephanie grabbed his hand and took hold of it.

Paul looked Stephanie dead into the eyes and with that he said "Steph the reason I was so nervous is well..It's because the girl I like..she's..she's..she's" He waited for her to stop him but she didn' was his cue to let the cat out of the bag. "Steph..well..she's...she's SHES YOU!" Paul finally managed to spit the words out of his mouth.

Paul couldn't bear too look Stephanie in the eyes. He was way to scared she wouldn't feel the same way about him. Just then he felt a hand push up his head. Followed by the feeling of lips on his. Paul was completly shocked but it didn't take him long to realize what was happening and he kissed her back. Stephanie opened her mouth allowing Paul's tounge to explore her mouth deepening the kiss. They had made this turn into an all out make out session.

Just as they were really starting to get into the make out session, Stephanies door flung open. Shane was standing there, completly stunned at what he had just saw. Paul Levesque. His little sisters best friend was in her room. Practically being mauled by his sisters tounge. And that was just what he saw from the brief 10 seconds he was in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL SHANE..HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Stephanie yelled

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were alone!" Shane yelled back

"Well don't just stand there, get the hell out!" Stephanie yelled back again

"What's going on up there?" Vince yelled from downstairs

"Ah.. Nothing dad! " Shane yelled back

"Well obviously somethings going on if theres yelling. Steph, Shane I want to see the both of you down here now!" Vince hollered back up.

"Maybe I should go now" Paul stated as he stood up

"No, I won't be long just wait here for me, I need to speak with you for a minuet before you leave anyways" Stephanie said and she then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before following Shane downstairs.

"What are you going to tell dad?" Stephanie asked Shane as they were on the way downstairs.

"Exactly what I just saw." Shane said flatly

"WHAT? No please don't!" Stephanie said practically begging Shane not too tell

"Why not?" Shane said with a semi-smirk on his face

"Because then he's never going to leave me and Paul alone in a room with the door closed ever again." Stephanie said

Before Shane had time to respond to Stephanies last comment, they were already downstairs in the living room.

"So what was all the yelling about?" Vince questioned

"Oh I forgot to knock when I walked into Steph's room" Shane took a glance over at Stephanie and knew he was worried to death she would rat on him "And when I opened the door her and Paul were" Shane took another glance over at Steph " They were working on the project and I knocked into Stephanie's arm which caused her to ruin over half her project"

"Oh wow, I guess you and Paul need more time to work on it then right Steph?" Vince asked her while smiling

"Yeah we do" Stephanie replied

"Alright since Shane was so inconsiderate and ruined like half the project it's 9 o'clock now, so Paul doesn't have to leave until 12, so you's have plenty of time to finish the project" Vince said still smiling

"Thanks daddy!" Stephanie smiled back at him and then she and Shane quickly made their way back upstairs.

"Thank you soo much Shane!" Stephanie smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Anything for my little sister. Just don't get too carried away in there with Paul now" Shane said with a serious tone in his voice

"Don't you worry about me, I know how to contorl myself" She said before slipping back into her bedroom to rejoin Paul.

"You've returned" Paul said smiling still laying on her bed.

"Of course I have. I couldn't just leave a big sweetie laying up in my bed alone now could I" Stephanie said and winked at Paul

"So your not freaked out by my letting you know how I really feel about you?" Paul said starring right into her now glowing eyes.

"Of course not. Since it appears my kiss didn't exactly get my point across... I like you too Paul.. I mean I really like you" She said smiling at him.

"Well it's a good thing you do, I mean I really don't know how much longer I could have took pretending not to have any feelings towards you" Paul said now smiling back at her

"Awe your such a big sweetie..PAULIE" Stephanie said giggling

"And too think I was just going to ask you to come to the dance with me" Paul said playing the guilt card

"Oh well then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands and ask someone " Stephanie said knowing exactly how to mess with Paul

"Oh well I guess you should if you feel that way then" Paul said looking quite hurt

"So how would you like to go to the dance with me" Stephanie said smirking at Paul

"Oh after you trick me like that, just toying with my emotions and you just expect me too agree" Paul said with a smirk now on his face as well

"Well maybe I could persuade you" Stephanie said while leaning into kiss his neck. After about 5 minutes of that she slowly moved her head up and bit his earlobe. That sent him wild

"OKAY, I give you win! I'll go to the dance with you! Just please stop toying with my hormones now too!" Paul said while laughing

"Well your pants certainly didn't seem to mind me 'toying with your hormones'" Stephanie said while pointing at the hardness that now appeared in his crotch area

"Hey now, are you trying to embarras me?" Paul questioned

"Nope, I'm just glad to see I can get what I want from you" She winked

She pushed him back down onto her bed and they made out for what only seemed like a few minutes

They finally broke apart and Paul said "Well I guess I should go now, before you embarras me further. besides it's like 12 o'clock"

"Oh where has the time gone?" Stephanie said putting on her innocent face

"Hmm.. I really don't know, By the way did you want to you know.. Offically date me? Since we both like each other I me-" He got cut off by Stephanie's lips pushing onto his.

"I'll take that as a yes" Paul said as he smirked and got up to leave

"No good night kiss?" Stephanie said with her sad face on

"I thought you just gave me one, but if you want another I'll be more then happy to oblige" Paul smirked and leaned in and gave her her 'goodnight kiss'

"Goodnight Steph"

"Goodnight Paul"

END of chapter 3, wow that was alot longer then what i expected it too be, anyways i hope to have chapter 4 up within the next few days, Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. The 2nd day

Everyone had met up on the soccer field just as everyone had agreed to was the last too show up. The gang was starting to get worried about her but just as they began discussing what had been keeping her so long, Lita popped up.

"OHHH! I think I have just spotted what took little Lita dearest so long to grace us with her presence!" Chris said with a smirk on his face

Lita looked quite confused and stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Oh you didn't know?... that you have a HICKEY?" Chris said and then busted out laughing

"And who was miss Lita with last night?" Replied John who raised his eyebrows suggestivly was now cracking up as well

"Ahh..umm..that doesn't matter!" Lita said now blushing\

"Well don't you just sound like Paul!" Randy said "Which reminds me...Who's the girl?"

"That also doesn't matter.. Lets go back to questioning Lita now shall we?" Paul replyed

"Fine..for now the heats off you Paul.. but only until Lita spills and we still have 45 minuets before the first bell even rings!" Chimed in Shawn

"Soo Lita lets see you spill so we can get the truth out of Paul" Chris said

"Ugh fine, you's would all find out sooner or later anyways..But i only agree to tell if Paul tells who the girl he likes is after I spill." Lita said

"I make no promises!" Paul replyed back

"Well if he's not telling i'm not either!" Lita yelled back

"Paul... You have to spill, we can't have two secrets in the group..At the same time!" Randy said

"I do know what you mean, I'll admit I do kind of want to know who Lita's secret lover is" Paul said

"And everyone would like to know your secret lover as well Paul" Lita replyed

"I guess it's a deal then...That is as long as you spill first!" Paul said looking at Stephanie to see how she would react. She kind of started to blush a little. Her blushing made Paul think she was even cuter then ever.

"Okay well he's... he's ...he's" Lita was trying to spit it out but not to much use. The stuttering made Paul think back too lastnight when he admited to Stephanie that he liked her. She must have been reminded of it too, because when Paul looked over at Stephanie she was smirking at him something fierce.

"I think it would be easier on me if we let someone guess.. His name starts with an M" Lita said hoping noone would actually guess who he is

"Ahh Mike Knoxx?" Michelle said while giggiling

"EWW!" Lita said back while playfully slapping Michelle on the arm

"Ahh...Mike Mizan?" Stacy said

"Wrong" Lita replied

"Michael Tarver?" Trish chimmed in

"No thanks, he looks like a murder!" Lita replyed giggling

"Mark Henry?" Stephanie said between giggles

"I think you already know that ones a no!" Lita said also giggiling again

"Michael Cole?" Paul said while chuckiling

"No, I don't like nerds thanks!" Lita said laughing again

"Matt Striker?" Shawn asked

"Nope, he may be hot but that's a no" Lita said

"?" Randy and John both said at the same time while laughing

"EW. No thanks I don't go after my best friends married father!"

"Oh that means that you would go after a single one?" Paul said jokingly

"Nono! You know what I mean!" Lita said

"I know who it is!" Chris said with a smug look on his face

"Who then?" Lita said, deep down hoping he was wrong

"It's Matt Hardy" Chris said still smirking

"Umm...Maybe" Lita said now full fledge blushing

"Awee! How cute!" Trish, Stacy, Michelle and Stephanie all said at once

"Yeah how cute!" Chris said in his best female voice impression while batting his eyelashes

"Shut up!" Lita yelled still blushing "Beside's I do believe someone else has news here other then me" she said now pointing at Paul

"You were supposed to forget!" Paul said

"Fat chance there!" Everyone replied

"So who's the unlucky gal?" Chris asked

"Umm.. It doesnt matter?" Paul said flashing his fake smile

"Yes it does!" Lita said "I had to spill now you have to!"

"You technically didn't say it!" Paul said

"Well I admitted to it!" Lita shot back

"No actually you didn't do that either!" Paul said " You said maybe. Admit it and I will too."

"Okay. My hickey.. It's from Matt were kind of an item now." Lita said "Happy?"

"Ugh fine but before I admit it- " Paul was cut off by Randy

"You want us to guess too?" Randy questioned

"Nope.. I'll show you who she is before I admit too it."

"Yeah but the thing is.. will she admit to it too, or are you paying this girl?" Chris said while chuckiling

"Oh trust me I didn't have to pay her" Paul smiled and walked over by Stephanie. He then pulled her in for a deep pasionate kiss. They broke apart after a minuet, so not to attract too much attention to them.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled " I actually never seen that coming in a million years!"

"Oh it's true" Paul said smiling from ear to ear. He just loved being with Stephanie. And now everyone else knew he did too.

"I KNEW IT!" Shawn yelled " I called this yesterday!"

"Okay your right Shawn.. I do like Steph, and now I know that she likes me too." Paul said while giving Stephanie a kiss on the forehead

"AWEEE" Lita, Michelle, Stacy and Trish all yelled "Were so happy for you's!"

Stephanie started to blush. Paul leaned down and whispered in her ear "Ouu, you have really got to stop blushing. It makes you that much cuter. And it's such a turn on!"

Saying that caused Stephanie to blush even more.

"By the looks of things Paul, your quite the charmer." John said looking at the way he had made Stephanie blush. " I mean you practically turned that girl of yours into a tomatoe!"

Everyone had a good laugh at John's tomatoe comment. And before anyone else could say anything else the bell rang and everyone ran off to class.

Over in Mrs. Johnson's homeroom Chris was having fun poking fun at Lita and Matt. Everytime Lita looked over at him Chris would make kissy faces. Lita just laughed them off knowing Chris was just having fun. Altough she couldn't deny they did make her blush a little. After Chris was done making fun of Lita and Matt, he decided he could chat it up with Stacy. They were talking about the dance Friday and who was going with who. Chris couldn't deny that he felt something for Stacy. He decided he would wait til the dance to try anything. The last thing he wanted was for this first week of school to become awkard and then he wouldn't have a date left for the dance.

In Mrs. Leblanc's homeroom Randy was still weired out by what Joanie was trying to pull on him. Everytime he would go back to do his work, he felt a hand slowly creeping up his thigh. He was getting sick of it all, but he didn't want to be mean. Still everytime her hand had hit his leg, he had made some excuse to get up. He had to break the lead in his pencil more times then he could count. He decided that after class he would talk to the teacher about it. John had no problems sitting with Maryse and he actually was begining to like her. Trish on the other hand was like Randy. She had to keep pushing Jeff away, she too also decided to speak to the teacher after class.

In homeroom Shawn and Sunny were sitting in their usual spot in the back. Of course everytime he had turned his back around they would start making out. This time when turned around they were still going at it. He had to give them a warning, but the next time it would be detention. Michelle was now sitting with Mark. Apparently they had a good time, and it would appear that they had a strong connection. Paul had falled asleep this class, so Stephanie decided to have some fun. She slowly ran her hand up his thigh and onto his crotch and started rubbing a bit. Suddenly Paul's head shot up off his desk and he just stared straight with his eyes wide open.

"Seen a ghost in your dream ?" Mr. Campbell asked

Paul had to answer him, but he was afraid with the way Stephanie's hand was on his crotch that when he opened his mouth to speak he would end up moaning. He cleared his throat before speaking hoping that would help.

"Oh. ahh no sir." Paul replied

had let that one slide and went back to grading papers.

"What are you trying to do to me here Steph?" Paul whispered

"I think you know full well what I was trying.. let me rephrase, what I was succeding at doing." Stephanie whispered back

She then started to rub harder just too see what his reaction would be. Sure enough she got a reaction. Just not the one she was expecting.

Right at the crotch of Paul's pants, they had could hardly hold in her laugh.

"You see what your doing to me McMahon?" Paul questioned. "Honestly I have never done that one before. And just so you know that you will be walking right infront of me the whole way back home so noone see's this."

"Oh are you sure it's not because you want to stare at my ass?" Stephanie said back

"No, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to rip my boxers too." Paul said and then winked at Stephanie

" I guess I owe you one for that" Stephanie whispered close enough to his ear so that she knew it was as if she blew into his ear.

"Oh and after that little trick you just pulled, you now owe me double" Paul winked at Stephanie again.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone except Paul and Stephanie had left, she slowly walked in front of him purposly swaying her hips more.

"Okay now you Really owe me!" Paul said as they continued up the hall.

Randy and Trish's request's to be moved away from their seating partners fell on deaf ears. Their teacher was only able to be described one way. She was a bitch. She told them that they would have to work things out with who they sat with themselves.

End of chapter

That chapter ended up being longer then i expected. Sorry for the boring chapter but i needed to advance the two real relationships along a bit more before the dance. Which will be the next chapter btw. I hope to get that aformentioned chapter up tomorrow because i won't be getting much free time this week to update. So look for the next chapter being the dance up tomorrow. As always reviews are appreciated! thank you.


	5. the dance

It was Friday. The day of the dance. School was over. Stacy,Trish,Michelle and Lita were all at Stephanies to get ready for the dance. Randy, John,Chris and Shawn had all gone over to Pauls to 'get ready'. In other words they would just mess around and be guys until around half an hour before hand and then scramble to be ready on time. The girls didn't know but the guys all went splits on two limos to take them to the dance.

The guys of course were still in Paul's room playing xbox and it was only 45 minutes until dance time. The girls however were a different story. They were already to go and just gossiping. Shawn, Lita and Michelle had to take one limo, seeing as they had to pick up all of their dates else where. Which left Randy,John,Chris and Paul to take the other.

Of course there was now half an hour before the dance started and the guys were all scrambling around trying to get all dressed for the dance. It wasn't really a big dance so it only really required jeans and a dress shirt.

The guys were all ready with 5 minutes to spare. They knew not to keep the girls waiting too long. Shawn took Lita and Michelle by the arms and lead them to the limo. They piled in and went to pick up their respected dates. Shawn was taking Sunny. Michelle was going with Mark, and Lita was going with Matt.

Paul,Randy,John and Chris all piled into the other limo and headed to Stephanies. They really were not expecting Vince to want to take pictures. But sure enough he did. John was the only one of them in the group who had to actually meet his date at the dance. He was taking Maryse with him. So he didn't take part in many of the pictures.

On the way to the dance, Sunny and Shawn basically made out the whole way. Mark and Michelle were content to just hold hands, and Matt and Lita were content with cuddling.

In the other limo John hadn't even seemed out of place even being the only one with out his date with him. Everyone in the Limo except for Paul and Stephanie were just sitting more as friends anyways. I mean Trish and Randy were sitting at least a foot apart. Stacy was just sitting close enough so that Chris's arm could reach around her. Paul and Stephanie were just holding hands while cuddling.

When they arrived at the dance John couldn't see Maryse anywhere. He was getting nervous that he wouldn't find her anywhere.

"Hey, did any of you guy's see Maryse yet?" John asked his friends as they entered the gym

"Not yet man, but you never know she may be in here already" Paul replied

John turned around only to find Maryse dancing with someone else. At first he never thought too much of it. Probally just dancing with a friend while waiting for him. Then he realized Maryse wasn't just dancing with this guy. They were making out. And the guy wasn't just any guy. He was Matt Hardy.

John turned around to look at the door and saw Lita running out. He knew she had seen as well. He had to go after her. John knew that she was pretty into Matt even if she hadn't really known him that well for long.

John walked outside and found Lita sitting on the steps crying. He walked over too her and just didn't say anything. He grabbed her in close and just held her for a full ten minutes.

After that he noticed Lita still hadn't stopped crying. He had to try and cheer her up.

"Hey, Comeon, don't let a jerk like him get to a pretty girl such as yourself! He didn't deserve you anyways!" John said hoping she would cheer up a bit

"Ugh, I know I just, I mean for the short time I knew him, I thought i actually thought we had something strong" Lita sighed

John pushed the tears from away from her eyes and said "Well what do you say, that you come back into the dance with a man who actually respects you enough not to go making out with other girls while he's with you. Me."

"I'd like that, just to show Matt what he's missing out on. Thanks John, I owe you" Lita said now smiling

" You don't owe me anything. It will be my pleasure" John said smiling back

"Oh if you think it'll be a pleasure then you have never seen me dance before" Lita said back

John had a good chuckle before saying "Comeon lets head back in now"

The two went back into the dance together.

Paul and Stephanie were inside, They had been dancing on and off all night. They hit the dance floor again, but this time it was different. Paul could tell there was something up with Stephanie. He immediately noticed what it was when she started nibbiling on his ear. She was getting quite good at getting him all wound up in places where he couldn't do one thing about it.

That went on for another couple of songs. Finally Paul couldn't stand it anymore.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" Paul asked while smirking

"I thought you would never ask. I've been trying to get you to ask for the last three songs now" Stephanie said now smirking too " Maybe your already getting used to my antics?"

"Oh trust me I never could get used to them" Paul replied

"Oh I trust you. But I can confirm it by doing this" Stephanie then slid her hand over his crotch "Oh yeah. I was most definatly still effective!"

"Hey! Now your trying to embarass me in public too! Thats cheap!" Paul replied

"Then lets go back to my house and I can embarass you in private" Stephanie said while winking

"You don't have to ask me twice" Paul said while grabbing her hand and practically running towards the door.

They walked outside, and it was freezing, Paul gave Stephanie her she turned around to put the coat on she noticed Shawn sitting on the stairs.

"Paul, is that Shawn on the stairs..CRYING?" Stephanie asked looking really concerned

"What, where?" Paul said now concerned as well

"On the stairs" Stephanie said now leading Paul over still holding his hand

"Shawn man whats wrong?"Paul said really concerned

"She's a whore." Shawn said flatly

"What who?" Paul asked

"Sunny." Shawn said flatly again. " I went to get punch. I came back and she was practically fucking another guy in the middle of the gym."

"Wow, man I'm really sorry, I'm here for you if you need me bro!" Paul said now taking a seat next to Shawn

"Thanks man, It means alot to me to have a friend always there." Shawn said now smiling at Paul

"Anytime bro! So did you want to go back into the dance?" Paul asked Shawn

"No thanks man, I think I'd just like to go home" Shawn said

"We'll walk you!" Paul replyed

"No, it's alright you and Steph can go back in and enjoy the dance" Shawn said not wanting his friends to miss the dance on account of him

"Actually we were just leaving now" Paul replyed

"Ouu, and where were my two fine friends heading too?" Shawn said smirking now. He was happy that Paul finally got the girl he's always liked.

"Oh ahhh.. That doesn't matter either?" Paul said while laughing

"Oh it does" Shawn said also laughing

"If you must know we were heading back to Steph's" Paul said

"Ouuu! Vinny, Linda and Shane must be gone out are they?" Shawn said now winking

"Hey now Shawn, it's nothing like that" Paul replyed "Well not as far as your thinking anyways!" Paul started to chuckle

"Oh I see, blow job material?" Shawn questioned while laughing

"Hey now thats classified info!" Stephanie chimed in

"I was wondering when you were going to stop this convo" Paul said winking at her

"Oh it was about time someone did. Anyways let's head back before it's too late and my parents will be home" Stephanie said

"Ou I guess we should really hurry up then" Paul said grabbing Stephanie by the hand and throwing his arm over Shawns shoulder, and heading towards the road. When they passed by the gym. Shawn had stopped dead in his tracks. Sunny was standing right in front of him with the other guy!

"Shawn man, your better then her, you don't need her!" Paul said trying to calm him down

Shawn just ignored Paul. He walked over to the mystery guy that Sunny was with, spun him around and punched him square in the face. He jumped ontop of him and repeatedly punched him in the face. He kept punching until Paul ran over to pull him off. The guy he had beaten to a pulp was Adam copeland. He deffinately had a broken nose. Possibly a broken jaw. Shawn could really pack a punch for just being a little guy.

"Come on Shawn lets get you home now before someone calls the cops!" Paul yelled as he grabbed Shawn and Stephanie and started running up the road.

Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope to update again soon I have a ton of ideas on how to continue it. So with a little luck i may get another chapter up in the next few days. But i have a pretty busy week this week. SO i make no promises but I do promise to try and get another chapter or two done in this week. Reviews are always appreciated!

Thanks!

ps; Sorry about spelling i've been in a rush typing these up and I have litterly no time to run it through a spell checker!


	6. early morning rumble

It was monday morning and Shawn,Paul, Stephanie and Michelle were inside waiting for everyone else to arrive. They were already at school in the main enterance. There was still half an hour before school even began. Just then Sunny and Adam walked through the door. Shawn immediately noticed them. Adam had a bandage over his nose, and two black eyes to boot.

Paul noticed Shawn watching someone. When he turned around to see Adam and Sunny standing there, he was afraid Shawn was going to snap.

"Shawn man, I know what your looking at there, but don't let them get to you!" Paul said

"I know, I know. You gave me the 'you can do so much better' talk around two hundred times this weekend."Shawn replied while smiling "Besides, it looks like i did a good enough job on him friday"

"It sure as hell looks like it!" Sunny said now walking over to Shawn

"What in the hell are you doing here! Get the fuck away from me!" Shawn yelled at her

"I just came over to see how you were doing" Sunny replied

"Fuck off! You don't care about me! If you did you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place" Shawn was still yelling

"Hey man! Why don't you stop yelling at MY girlfriend!" Adam said walking over now with Dave Batista in tow with him.

Paul could tell Shawn was getting angryer then he had ever been. So he decided to step in.

"Well then why don't you take your slut of a girlfriend and Rage out of here!" Paul chimmed in

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Dave shot back

"That was the nicest name I could come up with for a jackass like you" Paul said flatly

"Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth before i shut it for you!" Dave yelled back

"I'd like to see you try!" Paul shot back, even though he was keeping his temper pretty much in check

"How about I do that for you right after school today on the truf!" Dave said

"Sorry,Unlike you. I am not a jerk and have a girlfriend that I have plans with after school." Paul said

"Oh yes Mrs. Stephanie, Your girlfriend. Im sure your little slut can wait an extra hour to..." Dave was cut off

"What the fuck did you just call her!" Paul said now visably getting angry

"Oh you didn't hear me the first time? I called Stephanie a slut" Dave said now smirking, realizing he had finally gotten Paul mad

"You want a fight..You've got one." Paul shot back at him "Only I'm not waiting until after school. Let's do this now."

"No Paul, wait!" Stephanie said grabbing his arm

"Ohh are you going to let your little slut tell you what to do now?" Dave said still smirking

"Shut the fuck up!" Stephanie shot back. She then proceded to walk over to Dave and smacked him really hard.

Dave grabbed her by the arm and said "You stupid bitch! You'll be lucky if I don't kill you right now." Then he shoved her back

Paul immediately rushed in and punched Dave as hard as he could. Dave staggered backwords before being whacked in the face by another quick right sending him ass first to the floor. Paul dropped ontop of him and repeatedly punched him in the face. Dave was gushing blood. Adam pushed Paul off. As soon as Adam stood back up he was met by a punch in the face from Shawn.

Shawn just stood back as Adam was on the floor in a pool of blood. His nose must have been broken firday, and the quick whack in the face had busted it back open again. Sunny went and ran over to where Paul was standing and swiftly kicked him in the balls. Paul dropped to the ground in pain. Sunny turned around and was met by a smack in the face from Stephanie. After a few more slaps and kicks Stephanie had taken Sunny down. She looked up and saw security rushing in. She got up off of Sunny and ran over to help Shawn stand Paul back up.

They were all dragged into the principals office. And this was still 20 minutes before school even started. This wasn't exactly the best way to start a week off. The prinicipal heard everyones side of the story. The only one in the office who hadn't been directly involved was Michelle. She was only there as an eye witness. Once the principal had heard everyones story he had reached his verdict. First he took in Adam, Sunny and Dave. Sunny and Dave got suspended for five days. While Adam only got suspended for two, because he had tried to break things up a bit.

On the way out of the office Adam looked at Shawn, and Dave looked at Paul and they both said in unison "This isn't close to over"

Shawn and Paul just rolled their eyes and headed back into the office with Stephanie in tow.

Paul and Stephanie both got suspended for five days. Shawn never got any suspension at all. The principal had said that an eyewitness had said that Shawn only broke up the fights and never got involved in them himself. Shawn made a mental note to find out who this "eye witness" was and then thank them. Hell if she was a single female he would thank her in more ways then one. Now this was the old Shawn everyone knows.

Paul and Stephanie walked outside of the school and began to walk home.

"Do you really want to go home right now and face the wrath of your father?" Paul asked

"No, not really. But I mean what else is there too do?" Stephanie asked back

"I was thinking maybe either go for a swim or hit up the mall with my girl?" Paul replied smiling

"Oh I like the sounds of that. How does hitting up the mall today,and going for a swim tomorrow sound" Stephanie said now smiling too

"Who knew getting suspended could be such a blessing in disguise?" Paul said still smiling

"Oh I know what you mean" Stephanie said and then pulled Paul in for a kiss.

John,Randy,Lita,Stacy,Trish and Chris had arrived at school only ten minutes before the bell rang. They walked in to find Shawn and Michelle sitting in the cafeteria together. They all walked over.

"Hey Shawn,Michelle" Randy said with a smile, and ploping down next to Shawn

"Hey man!" Shawn replied smiling back

"Where's Steph and Pau?l" Randy asked "Wait.. do we even want to know?"

"Well let's put it this way, You won't be seeing much of them for a week" Michelle jumped in

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Stacy jumped in quite concerned

"Well the fact that they both got suspended is technically something happening" Shawn answered

"Oh my god! Stephanie did something wrong?" Trish joined in "She NEVER does anything bad though!"

"Well she didn't take too lightly to Sunny kicking her man in the balls" Michelle said

"Why did Sunny kick him in the balls?" Lita asked

"Oh well seeing as Sunny was with Adam who then got Dave over to try and stir Paul up. When he did eventually stir Paul up. He got dropped and Paul beat the shit out of him." Shawn said

"How did he even get Paul stirred up though? I mean he's ALWAYS so calm!" Chris joined in

"Well now, Paul didn't take too lightly too Dave repeatedly calling Stephanie a slut" Michelle said

"And we missed ALL of this in 20 mins?" Randy asked

"Yupp" Shawn replied

"How did you manage to keep your cool Shawn?" John asked

"Who said I did?" Shawn said smirking

"Lets say Adam left even more worse for wear then he already was" Michelle joined in

"Well I'm going to head to class early for once. Stacy want to walk with me?" Chris asked

"Of course I'll walk with you" Stacy answered and got up and walked away

"Looks like theres some sparks there!" John stated

"Well I should probally going to class now too. Trish want to walk with me?" Randy asked

"Sure thing Mr. Orton!" Trish replied

"More sparks?" John stated again

"Well Michelle seeing as were in the same class as well, care to walk with me, that is if your not waiting for Mark?" Shawn asked

"Nope. I wouldn't ever wait for a jerk like him again. So your offer Sounds good!" Michelle replied

"MORE sparks?" John replied "So Lita since were the only ones left...care to walk with me?"

"Id be happy to but before that" She then leaned in and kissed John and whispered in his ear "More sparks" Then they headed off to class as well

!#$%^&*()_+

Okay sorry for the long delay in between chapters this time guys! I hope to get back on track again with the writing very soon. As soon as i figure out what i want to fit into the next chapter i will put it together whenever i have free time which would likely mean in the next few days :)

Reviews are appreciated

Also anything you would like to see in the story, you can leave in a review and i will try and fit it in :)


	7. party plans

Shawn got home from school that Tuesday and his parents were waiting for him.

"Hey Shawn,you got a min? We need to talk" asked

Uhoh. What did I do wrong now? Shawn thought to himself "Sure thing dad, just let me throw my school bag up stairs first"

Shawn walked downstairs to find his parents in the kitchen waiting for him.

"So Shawn, we both wanted to talk to you about something" stated

"Oh god, am I going to be grounded again? I didn't think I did anything wrong lately!" Shawn replied

They both chuckled. "Nono Shawn it's nothing like it's pretty much the complete opposite." Mr Michaels said

"Yes, Actually Shawn we are pretty much giving you more freedom." Mrs. Michaels stated

"Now That I like the sound of!" Shawn replied smirking

"I figured you would!" Replied "In order for you to get this freedom,You need to find a friend to stay here with you this weekend while me and your mother go for a short,three day vacation to Canada."

"Now, that sounds like a plan!" Shawn replied "Is Paul a good enough guy to keep me in check this weekend?"

"Of course, you know we both like Paul!" said

"Alright I'll give him a call now to make sure he can stay!" Shawn replied smiling

"Oh and Shawn, if this weekend goes well, you may be able to have the house to your self for a weekend every now and again" Mr Michaels added

"Thanks guys! I won't wreck this chance!" And with that Shawn ran upstairs to call Paul

!##$%^&*()

-Shawns phone all to Paul-

"Hey man! Whats up?" Paul said

"Got some good news bro!"

"Whats the good news?"

"My parents are going away this weekend for three days so I have the house to myself..That is if I can find someone to stay with me this weekend. You in?"

"Of course i'm in! You can always count on me Shawn!"

"Thanks man! Oh by the way, how does a party this friday sound?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"Yeah and for friday after the party I was thinking on allowing the close friends stay over with us! But then of course for saturday and sunday your stuck with just me"

"Oh I think I can survive! But yeah man awesome idea leaving the guys and gals stay over on friday"

"Anyways I guess your parents didn't take your suspension too hard,seeing as your not grounded"

"Suprisngly not! After I explained myself they seen I had good reason to do it."

"Thats good then!"

"Yeah! I now feel extremely lucky, or I would have had to miss this party and weekend get away of yours this weekend!"

"True that man! Anyways I guess I should go tell the rent's that your a lock to stay over this weekend! Thanks again. Love yah like a bro man. No homo!"

Paul chuckled "Love you like a bro too man! Also no homo!"

-end phone call-

!$%^&*(*

The gang had all made plans that on friday after school they would all meet at Paul's house so they could have super there, and head to the movies before going back to Shawns for the party.

They all decided to skip last class,well besides Lita and decided to 'stay and expand their knowledge'.Paul's parent's wouldn't be home until 4:30 and seeing as it was only 2:30 The gang felt no need to knock.

The doors were both locked. Shawn knew where the spare key was so he decided to use that to get in. Michelle,Trish and Stacy all ran into the kitchen to check for them their,No sign. Randy,Shawn and Chris checked the basement and also no sign of life their.

"Oh I think theres only one place left too look" Shawn said rasing his eyebrows

"Shawn we should really leave them have their privacy" Stacy said

"Well if they didn't want to be interupted they should have locked the door!" Shawn replied

"Shawn..they did lock the door remember,you used the spare key!" Trish joined in

"Ahh..I forget easily" Shawn said smirking

"Well i certainly am not getting in on this!" Stacy said

"Yeah I think I'll pass too!" Trish said

"I'm also taking a pass on this one!" Michelle joined in

"Suit yourselves! Randy,Chris,you's in?" Shawn asked

"Of course, couldn't miss another opprotunity to make fun of Paul!"Chris chimmed in

"I fully agree!" Randy joined in

And with that the three guys raced up the stairs with their sights set on Paul's bedroom.

"Are you even going to knock first?"Randy asked Shawn

"Nope. I'm just opening the door" Shawn replied

They reached Paul's door and Shawn swung it open before even second guessing what he was doing. Paul was facing the window and his jeans were down around his ankles. Stephanie was down on her knees in front of him. Shawn,Randy and Chris all busted out laughing, which caused Paul to fling his head around and Stephanie to pop up as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Paul screamed

Randy,Chris and Shawn couldn't stop laughing but slammed the door shut and ran down stairs, knowing full well Paul was going to kill them all the first chance he got.

"Man, I honestly can't shake the look on Paul's face when he turned around and noticed us standing there from my brain!" Shawn said

"Me either!" Chris and Randy managed to spit out on the way down stairs between laughs

"So, whats the verdict..or do we want to know?" Stacy asked

"Let's just say...Steph will be having sore knee's for awhile" Randy said

Everyone busted out laughing

"Are you serious!" Michelle said in between giggles

"Well why don't you ask the happy couple yourself!" Chris said pointing towards Stephanie and Paul making their way down the stairs.

"Hows the knee's Steph?"Shawn asked

Stephanie was visably embarrased. She turned around and looked at Paul. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and said "Hey now, It's not like it's a fling, or a one night stand. Beside's theres nothing wrong with a pretty girl showing her man a bit of appreciation."

"Fair enough I guess..But still expect a bit of teasing man!" Shawn replied

"Oh and by the way,Shawn,Randy,Chris..all three of you are..DEAD!" and with that Paul began chasing the three of them all around his house.

The door bell rang before Paul could catch any of them. He ran over and answered the door. It was John and Lita at the door hand in hand.

"Aweee how cute" Paul said and playfully batted his eyelashes. Lita began blushing from his comment.

"You have no reason to talk!" Shawn yelled from the living room

"Your still dead when ever i get my hands on you!" Paul replied

"What happened here now?" John asked

"That doesn't matter" Paul said

"That answer is really going to become your trademark man! But seriously someone tell me what happened" John said on the way into the living room.

"Well lets just say th-" Shawn was cut off by Paul

"Don't do it Shawn"

"I have to, he deserves to know!" Shawn replied

"Lets just say a certain someone was caught with their pants down" Randy jumped in

"And a certain someone else was caught on their knees!" Chris also joined in

"Now whos 'cute' bro?" John asked Paul while laughing

"Enough with this lets go to the kitchen for some food!" Paul said now chuckling himself

The guys all headed for the kitchen, leaving the girls alone to gossip.

"Ouu! The goody two shoes did something else bad!" Trish jokingly said

"Oh and i'm sure you've never given a blow job before!" Stephanie said back

"Oh I would never even dream of it" Trish playfully shot back, while putting on an innocent face

"Yeah that's why you aren't even a virgin anymore!" Stephanie shot back

"Trish! You never told me that!" Michelle joined in

"Whoops sorry about that Trish it just kind of slipped out" Stephanie said appolageticly

"Well now that everyone knows...Can we know who it was with?" Stacy jumped in

"Yeah Trish I want to know, I mean I never even knew you lost it!" Lita jumped in

"Well I only told Stacy and Steph.. But I guess I can trust you girls so I'll tell you who it was with if you promise not to breath a word of this too anyone else." Trish stated

Michelle and Lita looked at each other and said "We promise!" In unison. "Besides I'm kind of guilty of something too I want to get it off my chest after you spill Trish!" Lita said

"Actually I have something I want to spill as well!" Michelle said

"Okay I'll spill first then, and we will all have something over each other then" Trish stated "Well..Lets put it this way,We were drunk and close friends..and hes in the kitchen right now."

"Ouu I think I know, Paul likes his liquor it was him wasn't it!" Lita asked

Even though Stephanie already knew the answer to Lita's question, just the thought of Paul with Trish made her the thought of Paul with anyone but her made her sick.

"I'm guessing Randy" Michelle said

"Nope both you's dont get to know now" Trish said smiling

"NO! one more guess please!" Michelle and Lita said in unison

"Fine, but just one more."Trish said back

Lita and Michelle sat close and whispered back and forth trying to decide who they would guess.

"Well it seems like there was always something special between you and Chris, so we guess him!" Lita said

"Well..Ahh your correct" Trish said now blushing. "It was still special even though we were drunk, I mean we were really close, and it was his first time too"

"AWEEE! all the girls shouted at once

Trish continued blushing "But thats enough about me, Lets hear about your two secrets girls!"

"I guess I'll go first" Michelle spoke up

"Well I'm also not exactly a virigin anymore.."

"WHAT?" The other four girls yelled in unison

"Yeah and I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone, I mean now that I really look back at it, it was pretty much a big mistake." Michelle stated

"But who was it with?" Stacy asked

"Well..It wasn't exactly long ago, it was with Mark." Michelle said now looking kinda of sad

"Awee, You okay?" Stephanie said notcing how visably upset Michelle had seemed

"Yeah, thanks Steph" Michelle said with a smile

"Now you see why i'm holding off on having sex Trish?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, I understand, but now that you actually have found ?" Trish asked

"Not yet, I mean this is the happiest I've ever been with a guy,But I'm making sure that everythings right when it does happen" Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Yeah and Paul seems pretty content with just gettin blow jobs from you anyways" Trish said winking and laughing

"Oh Ha-Ha stratus!" Stephanie replied "Anyways thats enough about me,Lita you had something to say?"

"Yeah well.. I'll just blurt all of this out at once. I lost my virginity and it too was also a mistake,To Matt by the way." Lita stated

"Ouch. You don't seem to upset about it though" Trish said

"Nope, I figured hey I made a mistake I'll move on to bigger and better things" Lita said

"Like John?" Stacy asked raising her eyebrows suggestivly

"Thats personal" Lita said while winking

Just then the guys all walked back into the room

"Were you's planning on joining us for supper?" Chris asked them all

"Ooops sorry, we just got carried away gossiping i guess" Trish replied

They all went into the kitchen to eat

$%^&^()

-The Movies-

They all arrived at the movies around the same time. The movie that everyone wanted to see was "grown ups" unfornutaly it was sold out and they couldn't wait until the next showing because they would have to be at shawns for the party by then. Everyone got their popcorn while Michelle and Shawn watched their seats. Then once they were all back Shawn and Michelle went for popcorn. Which allowed Shawn to get to talk to her alone.

"So Michelle, just asking, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but, i mean what happened between you and Mark? I mean you seemed pretty happy with him"

"Well I mean we had our differences, plus he broke up with me." Michelle said looking kind of sad

"He's an idiot for doing that! I mean your beautiful, and i mean your personality is just amazing" Shawn said while smiling "Oh and by the way, the principal mentioned an eye witness of the fight at school, He said that they were the only reason I didn't get suspended. Any idea on who that is?"

Michelle turned around and looked deep into Shawns eyes, he looked so caring at that couldn't take it any longer. She pulled Shawn in for a kiss. Which Shawn gladly returned. When Michelle broke the kiss she whispered into Shawns ear "It was me"

They quickly grabbed their popcorn and headed back to the movie. The movie had ended and everyone enjoyed it. Shawn and Michelle basically just spent the whole movie making out. So did Randy and Trish, John and Lita. Chris and Stacy were just content to sit with each other holding hands. Paul and Stephanie just cuddled the whole movie.

Now that the movie was over with, They all rushed outside to head to Shawn's for the party.

$%#$$%^&

I was planning on adding the party to this chapter, but I wanted to get an update up today and I won't have time left to add the party into it. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long, I'll start working on the party chapter now and then finish it up when ever i have free time. I mean i only have like 10 mins. to put into it now soo i wouldnt be able to do the whole thing. Anyways thanks for reading! reviews are always appreciated!


	8. shawns party

For this chapter the story I'm going to try and keep most of the couples seperate so that way they all get some attention in this chapter.

#$%^^

Shawn and Michelle

The party was going great and everyone had arrived. Mark Calloway had showed up and just as Shawn was getting up too "show him the way out" Michelle stopped him and said "It doesnt bother me anymore. Well not as long as I have you with me that is." And smiled

"Your so cute when you smile you know" Shawn replied now smiling back at her

He had to admit he was pretty buzzed but that didn't matter. He wanted Michelle right here right now.

"What do you say we go up into my bedroom for awhile?" Shawn asked smirking

"Ouu, I like the sound of that" Michelle replied with a wink

She was feeling pretty drunk but just didn't care at this point. Hey isn't teenage life all about making druken mistakes? Besides she wasn't about to admit it to anybody but she had appeared to be falling for Shawn.

They walked up the stairs, and on the way up the ran into Mark. He was with Sunny. Boy did she move fast.

Shawn just decided to grab Michelle's hand and blow by them as fast as he could. He didn't want to get into a fight with his ex infront of his..wait were he and Michelle even an item? All of these questions would have to wait until morning to be answered. He was way to drunk now to really care.

They quickly walked past Sunny and Mark. Shawn managed to get past while only whispering "slut" as he walked by.

He quickly slid into his room with Michelle in tow. He closed the door and locked it to be sure noone would be interupting.

"So baby, I've noticed you've been drinking ALOT tonight..You naughty girl" Shawn winked, but not really knowing how she would react to his comment

"Oh yeah baby, I think I;ve been soo naughty that I need a spanking" Michelle whispered into his ear and then bent over in front of him.

That was all the invitation Shawn needed before spanking her and throwing her onto his bed for a funfilled night of passion

!##$#$%^

Randy and Trish

"Wow, Trish babe, I think I need to get some air, I'm pretty smashed." Randy stated pulling her up from the couch "Let's go for a walk!"

"Whoa Randy! I've had a bit too much to drink as well, and this fast pace moving isn't helping matters!" Trish stated "But I will however take you up on your offer to walk..That is as long as we make it back here in one piece without being seen"

"Done deal babe. Lets go"

-10 Trish and Randy arive at the park-

"Doesn't everything just look so beautiful' Trish asked

"It sure does" Randy looked over at Trish "but right now I'M looking at the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen"

Trish yanked Randy down into a quick kiss and almost imediately let her mouth open to his. Their tounges intertwined and began to swirl together wildly.

"Awe Trish. I think we should get back now..Before I end up trying to do something to you right here in this park"

"Ou baby, I guess we should really hurry up then" Trish said while getting closer to him so she could blow in his ear before poking fun at him for the hardness in his crotch that had now began to appear

"Hey, Thats not my fault! See what you do to me"

"Hell yeah and I'm proud of it!" Trish replied

"Oh Trish when I get my hands on you your dead!" Randy yelled as he watched her begin to run up the road back to Shawns house. He knew he would be having some fun tonight.

Randy never caught up with Trish until they were in Shawns house. Actually he technically hadn't caught up with her then. She was on the missing list. Randy went up stairs into the spare room that Shawn was letting them have for the night.

"Trish are you in her-" Randy was cut off by the feeling of lips on his. He returned the kiss before realizing that he could easily have some fun with this. He pulled away.

"Wait WH-WH-Whats wrong?"Trish asked visably upset now

"Was this one of your sick twisted ways of trying to get me to sleep with you?" Randy questioned

Trish immediately caught on that he was joking and pushed him down ontop of the bed. "You've been a very bad boy Randall Orton. And I think it's due time you pay up after making me think you were mad at me like that"

"Oh well then I guess I'll just have to stay here and leave you punish me" "All...night ...long baby" Randy said and then winked

"I hope your ready for the BEST spanking of your life time!" Trish said before digging her nails into his crotch area causing him to go insane

And that began Randy and Trish's night full of kinky fun activitys.

!#$%^%$#

Chris and Stacy

"Chris your way to drunk to even still be awake! Lets get your sorry ass to bed" Stacy said

"Ouu, Okay, I'll let you take my sorry ass to the bed room anytime you like" Chris said and winked

"Oh your quite the comedian when your drunk" Stacy replied

"Who said im drunk?" Chris asked back

"Oh the slurred words and constant hitting on me isn't at all a dead give away!" Stacy said now giggiling

"Hey in case you didnt notice I always hit on you" Chris said and winked again

"Oh I did,dont worry, but I think your so drunk even your gears won't work properly"

"I'll have you know fine well that they work very well! And I'm going to show you when ever i make it up these damn stairs!"

"Oh Chris your quite the comedian" Stacy said still giggiling as she pushed the door open allowing Chris to stumble in and land on the bed.

"Come here you!"Chris said

Stacy obeyed his orders, and they quickly got into a heated make out session. As soon things were getting really serious. Chris went in to unbutton Stacys pants..and fell asleep.

Stacy couldn't hold her laughter as she rolled him over and cuddled up next to him for the night

!#$%^&%$#

Paul and Stephanie

"Steph, Steph baby wake up"

"What, is it morning already?"

Paul started to chuckle "Not quite, I went to get you a glass of water to help the hang over, when I came back you were asleep on the couch"

"So what time is it?" Stephanie answered smiling at Paul

"5 in the morning"

"You let me sleep for 2 hours?"

"Yupp, whys that bad?"

"You had to stay up in a house for 2 hours just to let me sleep is why it's bad"

"I'd do anything for you Steph" Paul said smiling at her "Now comeon lets go downstairs to bed"

"Okay, Thanks by the way" Stephanie replied smiling at him

"No problem, Like I said anything for my favorite girl"

"I better be your ownly girl Levesque!" Stephanie replied playfully

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't even dream of looking at another girl. I mean why would I when I have a true beauty like you?" Paul said still smiling

"Why are you so sweet tonight?"Stephanie asked "You trying to get down my pants?"

"Nope, I just know a good woman when I see her, and trust me your a keeper. Plus I wouldn't ever try and get down your pants, unless thats what you wanted babe"

"Awe your too sweet! Maybe if I wasn't so drunk right now and I could actually think straight I would have done something with you"

Paul chuckled "Hey babe, its fine, I can wait as long as you want too"

Stephanie was suprised with how understanding he was of this whole situation. I mean she didn't even know if he knew that she was still a virgin. She decided to discuss this with him in the morning when they were alone..and when she was sober of course.

Paul took his shirt off and hopped into bed and just cuddled up next to her. He knew he had something and someone special going right now, and really didn't want to mess it up.

!#$%^%$

John and Lita

"Lita babe, I'm in desperate need of a walk, I mean I'm already hungover and everyones gone from the party here."

"Alright,lets go" Lita said. As soon as they stepped outside they quickly realized how cold it was out

"I'll run in and grab some jackets babe, wait here" John said and then dropped a soft kiss on her forehead

Lita walked around the corner only to get grabbed from behind and told not to say a thing or she would be for her life she did what she was told. She was then thrown into a car and she heard the doors lock and heard the sound of rubber on the pavement as they began to drive away.

!#$%^&^%$#

Thanks for the read! Reviews are appreciated as always :)


	9. the rescue

For this chapter I'm going to keep the couples seperate for the beginning but then everyone will be brought back into the same part again :)

#$%^&*

Shawn and Michelle

Shawn was laying there just watching Michelle sleep. God she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Shawn just layed there stroking her hair and arms for a good ten mins. Michelle finally began to stir.

She woke up to find herself snuggled up with Shawn still. She smiled to herself as all of her memories from the night before began rushing back to her. She knew that last night with Shawn was NOT a mistake. No matter how drunk both of them were. Well at least she hoped Shawn felt the same way. Although she really knew deep down that he would. They had been getting really close lately. And last night had just been the cherry on top.

"Hey baby" Shawn said smiling at her

"Hey, I didn't know you were up yet" Michelle replied smiling back

"I've been up for a few mins. Just watching you sleep really. Your just so beautiful!" Shawn replied causing Michelle to blush

"Awe your too sweet" Michelle said before pulling Shawn in for a kiss.

"Now what do you say we go downstairs and wait for everyone else to get up?" Shawn replied

"Hmm.. I dunno, I mean we could always just stay up here until someone came into get us" Michelle replied raising her eyebrows suggestivly

"Ou I really wish I could take you up on that offer,but I think we'd be a bit too loud and we'd have the whole house up at what time is it now?" Shawn asked

"8 AM..WHAT? It's only 8?" Michelle replied

"Yeah you usually rise early when your hungover!" Shawn said chuckiling

"What I'm sooo not hung over!" Michelle replied

"Oh you wait until you stand up and then see if you can still say that" Shawn said

"Pfft, we shall see Shawny! I can hold my liquor you know!" Michelle said and started to get up slowly

"Come on now Michelle! My grandma could move faster then you are right now!" Shawn said

"Im just being a little..cautious is all!" Michelle said carefully chosing her words,not wanting to let Shawn know that she was now actually feeling hungover.

Shawn grabbed onto her hand and lead her down stairs to the kitchen.

!#$%^&^%$

Randy and Trish

Randy woke up to the sound of puking. He started to chuckle realizing that Trish must be hung over.

Around 5 mins later Trish appeared from the bathroom.

"Aweee is my poor little Trishy sicky poo?" Randy said with a smirk

"Shut it Orton!" Trish said playfully and then rolled back onto the bed

"What do you think your doing Stratus?" Randy questioned

"What do you mean?"

"Were dragging your sick ass down stairs for some breakfast..It helps"

"Ugh, but i just want to go back to bed! It's only like ten after eight!" Trish pleaded

"Nope. Sorry Stratus. Your sick ass is being dragged downstairs with me!" Randy said smirking

He then grabbed Trish and slung her over his shoulder. Trish knew fighting him was useless so she just let Randy carry her down stairs to the kitchen.

!#$%#!

Chris and Stacy

Stacy woke up remembering what had happend last night. Or more so what didn't happen last night. She had to make sure that Chris would never live this one down.

Just as she started to giggle because of the images that were coming back to her from last night. Chris started to stir.

"Whats so funny there Keibler?" Chris asked

"Oh you should know" Stacy replied

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned

"Well what happened last night..or basically what DIDN'T happen" Stacy replied giggiling again

"What do you mean?" Chris asked not remembering one thing that happened

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, I'll be sure to tell everyone when there all up" Stacy said back and winked

"Okay?" Chris questioned "How about we go downstairs now then, see who's up and whats cookin for breakfast?"

"Sounds good!" Stacy replied

They both crawled out of bed and Chris threw his arm around Stacy's shoulder and they made their way down stairs

$%^&#$%^&*&%

Paul and Stephanie

Paul was awake and just as Shawn had done with Michelle he was laying there just watchin Stephanie sleep.

Stephanie had started to stir already. Paul was quite suprised. She usually has to sleep until at least 11.

"Goodmorning" Stephanie said with a smile as she rolled to now face Paul

"Morning" Paul replied "Did my baby sleep well?"

"I did, as soon as I hit the pillow I think I passed right out" Stephanie replied

"Well I'm glad you slept well. But are you sick now?" Paul asked before dropping a soft kiss in her hair

"Nope, happy to report that I don't have a hangover...yet, I really won't feel it until I get up" Stephanie replied

"Want to head downstairs for some breakfast now?" Paul asked starting to get up

"Sounds good but, can we talk first?" Stephanie asked

"Sure, What's up?" Paul replied

"Well first off just so you know, you did nothing wrong and I wouldn't even dream of breaking up with you, so no need to be nervous" Stephanie replied smiling

"Phew! That's a relief. I honestly don't know what I'd do with out you babe" Paul said smiling back

"Awe your too sweet sometimes you know"

"I do what I can" Paul replied still smiling "Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Well this is going to seem odd, but I mean just so you know I'm not like holding back on sex because of you. I mean it's just I'm still ... I'm still a virgin so I just really want to make sure I'm ready before I do it"

"Thats perfectly understandable Steph, now that you've said that can I tell you a secret? I mean not even any of the guys know"

"You can tell me anything, your secrets safe with me"

"Well this is probally going to come as a suprise to you..But... I'm still a virgin too" Paul said shyly

"YOUR WHAT?" Stephanie shot back "Oh I'm sorry Paul it's just I never in a million years thought you of all people would still be a virgin"

"Well thank's for calling me easy McMahon!" Paul said chuckiling "But in all seriousness.. I was waiting for the right girl and I think I've found her now. I just don't want to mess things up"

"Awe Paul your too sweet!" Stephanie exclaimed before pulling him into a hug. "I never knew guys valued their virginity as much as girls"

"Most don't, I kind of feel like a pussy for it though" Paul said chuckiling

"I think it's sweet! How did you ever manage to keep it from the guys though?"Stephanie asked

"They all think I've been getting some since I was like 15. I just never told them right from wrong" Paul said

"Do you ever plan on telling them the difference?" Stephanie asked

"Well once I finally do..well 'it' I'll let them know" Paul said

"And when do you plan on doing 'it'?"Stephanie asked playfully

"When ever my baby girl's ready..by the way no need to rush, I can wait as long as you like" Paul said smiling

"Well now i dont know how much longer your crotch can wait though,Now let's go get the breakfast I'm starving" Stephanie said while winking

"Sounds good babe"

And with that Paul grabbed Stephanies hand and they ran up stairs.

!#$%^&

John and...noone?

John woke up and imediately realized that Lita still hadn't shown back wasn't like Lita at all to just disapear without saying anything. He decided to run upstairs and see if anyone else had heard anything from her.

!#$%^&

- in the kitchen-

"Hey John...Wheres Lita?"

"Damn it! None of you know where she is either?" John asked everyone

"You don't know where she's at?" Randy questioned

"No. I haven't seen or heard from her last night. We were going to go for a walk. But when we got outside we realized that it was cold. So she waited outside while I ran into get jackets. When I went back out she wasn't there anymore. How could I be so stupid not to even look for her" John cursed himself under his breath

"Hey man,It's not your fault, I mean you were pretty drunk and anyways it's better off that you waited til now. We can all go out and look for her right after breakfast." Chris replied

"Alright, Thanks guys. But I won't ever forgive myself if something happens to her" John replied

!#$%^&*&%$

-The search-

"Alright, So me,Chris and Randy will take my car. Paul you and shawn take your car. Girls, you can all go together in Trish's car. And don't forget report back with ANY news!" John said as they all walked out to climb into the cars and start searching for Lita.

!#$%^&*

-Over with Lita-

Lita awoke to a dark creepy looking building. She started to remember what had happened to her the night before. As she looked around she started to get nervous. Then she seen who had kidnapped her. She had NO idea why he did it. She decided now would be as good a time as any to ask him.

"Why in the hell did you kidnap me you sick bastard?" Lita yelled

"Oh you've finally come to" Replied the man

"What the hell do you want from me?" Lita yelled back

"Oh your not here for me..It's my brother"

"What? I'm done with him!" Lita shot back

"That's what you think" Jeff Hardy shot back "In case you didn't relalize, Matt's birthday's just around the corner..Your my present to him. Because you see for some crazy reason he still loves you!"

Lita began to get upset now. She tried to thrash about and break free but it was no use. She was tied down to this chair pretty damn good.

"Struggiling is no use Lita my dear. Besides the fun hasn't even began yet. You just wait until Matt arrives to see his little birthday present I got for him." Jeff said smugly

"Don't you ever call me your dear again you bastard!"Lita shot back thrashing about even more now

"I think I'm beginning to find out why my brother likes you so much. Your actually kind of cute when your worried." Jeff said smiling

"Ew. You freak! Just let me go!" Lita pleaded

"Not until my brothers done with you. I mean it would be so rude for me to give away his birthday present before he got here."

-Just then someone knocked on the door-

"Jeff, you in there?" Matt voice boomed out

"Yeah man I'm here I'll get the door in just a sec!" Jeff replied

"Okay, but still one question man. Why in the hell did you want me to meet you in our old cabin in the middle of the woods?" Matt asked

Jeff opened the door and allowed Matt to step inside."I asked you to come here so I could give you and early birthday present..This!" Jeff said pointing at Lita.

"Wow Jeff how'd you ever manage to pull this one off?" Matt exclamied excitedly

"I have my ways bro. Anyways I'll give you two some alone time. I'll be in the upstairs if yeh need me!" Jeff said and then left the two alone.

"So baby how's it feel like to be back with a real man?" Matt questioned getting closer to Lita who wanted nothing more then to just be able to run away.

"Ugh Matt why would you want to do this too me? I mean you already took my virginity isn't that enough?" Lita was viasbly worried

"Nope. I want you...again. Lita... I love you. Why can't you just love me back?" Matt asked

"I'm sorry Matt I really did want things to work between us. But I just don't have such strong feelings for you."Litas eyes were pleading with Matt to let her go

Matt stood up and untied Lita. She couldn't believe it he was going to let her go...At least thats what she thought..Before Matt whipped her around onto the bed.

"Matt please don't do this!" Lita pleaded

"Sorry babe. I want you. And what Matt Hardy wants...Matt Hardy gets!" Matt said before ripping her shirt open.

"No Matt dont!" Lita screached out. "I mean my friends are probally all out looking for me now! John will kill you if he finds you here!"

"Your friends huh?" Matt said smirking. "Well that gives me an idea." Matt then took Lita back up and tied her back into the chair.

"Jeff come on back down. I have a job for you" Matt yelled upstairs

#$%^&*

-In Trish's car-

"Ugh, Why wont Lita answer her phone? It's so unlike her!" Trish exclaimed

Just as soon as Trish finished that sentence her phone rang. All four girls looked at each other with hope in their eyes.

"OMG ITS FROM LITA!" Trish exclaimed

"Well hurry up and answer it before she hangs up!" Stacy yelled back

-Trish answers-

"OMG LITA! Where in the hell have you been?" Trish yelled into the phone

"Hi Trish." Matt said

"What in the hell are you doing with Lita's phone?" Trish asked

"That's not important. What is important however is that I have your little friend Lita here with me..and if you ever want to see her again I suggest you and your little friends come here. Oh and if you even think of leting the guys know where your coming... I will personally kill you all."

"What in the fuck... where are you then?"

Matt quickly told her the address closest to the cabin and which path to take through the woods. And then proceded to hang up the phone.

"Oh my god girls..."Trish said now starting to break down

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked quickly

"It's...Matt..Matt has Lita. And he said we have to go to his cabin in the woods if we ever want to see her again. He also said that if we even tell any of the guys he will personally kill us all!" Trish shouted out and started crying.

"I guess we only have one option then..Lets go! We can do this together girls" Stacy said

"I hope your right." The other three girls said in unison.

!#$%^&^$#

The girls arrived at the path and all got a really strange feeling about what was going on.

"I really hope he doesn't try anything" Trish said "But I mean there was nothing left to do. We had to do this for Lita."

The other three girls just shook their heads as the walked towards the cabin.

Around five mins. Later they were outside of the cabin. Just as they all walked closer to the door they all felt someone grab them. Before anyof them could speak a word they heard a framiliar voice say "Don't even think about fighting we have guns and you try anything..its game over for you."

The girls turned around to find Jeff Hardy standing behind Trish, Adam Copeland behind Michelle , Dave Batista behind Stacy and Joanie Laurer standing behind Stephanie.

The girls were all pushed into the cabin where they found Lita tied down to a chair in the middle of what appeared to be a bed room.

The other girls were shoved down and tied onto chairs all lined up next too two girls going on each side of her.

"Why in the hell did you want us here Matt?" Trish asked apearing pretty pissed off

"Oh just for the simple fact that when I've had my fun with my girl Lita here I'll have some others to have some fun with.." Matt said

"Now Jeff,Dave,Joanie,Adam I do believe it's time for you's to leave. So I can have some fun here before their love boys come and try to be super heros.. Little do they know what I have in store if they do manage to find this place."Matt said and then took a loaded gun out of his back pocket.

Trish still looked more pissed off then ever. So did Lita. But Lita also looked scared and was crying. Stephanie,Stacy and Michelle just looked uterly scared to death and all three were crying.

"Lita baby I guess your up first" Matt said licking his lips

"Ugh Matt No don't FUCK OFF!" Lita started shouting

But here shouts were soon muffled as his lips came crashing down onto hers. Lita was stuggiling but it was no use. He was so much stronger then her. Matt immediately whipped Lita around and onto the bed. He immedately ripped off her shirt and pulled down her pants. This would be so much fun for him. Lita tried to push him away again and again but it was no use at all. Soon enough Matt was inside her.

!#$%^&^&*

-In Pauls Car-

"Paul man, isn't that Trish's car over there by the side of the road?" Shawn asked

"It sure looks like it! Lets find out" Paul said as he pulled his car over behind Trish's

"Yeah this is it for sure" Shawn said "And look theres a path right here by the car. They must have taken it"

"Lets go find out now!" Paul shouted as they raced up the path

!#$%^&*(

-Back in the cabin-

The whole time Lita was crying. There was no way she could even remotely enjoy this when she had never wanted this at all. Around an hour later Matt was finally done of his fun with Lita. Matt threw Lita back onto her chair and tied her back up.

!#$%^&*(*&^%$

-Back with Shawn and Paul-

"Shawn what if he has a gun in there or something?" Paul asked

"Good question" Shawn said

"I think it would be a much safer idea if I went in now, and if you don't see me or get a text or call from me within 10-15 mins. You should either try your luck or call the cops" Paul said

"It's not fair to make you do this on your own man!" Shawn stated

"I can handle it. And besides if we both go in we could both get our brains blown out..that wouldn't be much help to the girls now would it?" Paul replied

"I guess not... be safe man! Don't forget I love you like a bro, no homo!" Shawn said before pulling Paul into a hug

"Love yah like a bro to man!" Paul said before turning to the cabin

!#$%^&*&^%$#

-Back in the cabin-

"So, who wants to have a good time next?" Matt asked studying all of the girls faces

Just then he heard a loud knock on the door. "Jeff is that you?" Matt yelled out

"Open the fucking door!" Matt heard a framilar voice shout back at him

"Who in the hell is it? I'm busy here!" Matt yelled back

"Open the fucking door and find out then!" The voice yelled back

Matt got up but before answering the door, he grabbed his gun off the table and shoved it into his pocket.

"hold on a sec, I'm coming!" Matt yelled back

Before answering the door Matt looked at the girls and said "If any of you so much as make a peep... I'll kill you right then and there!"

Matt then walked over and opened the door and slid outside not allowing whoever it was too see in. As soon as Matt looked up he knew he was in for a fight. Paul was standing right infront of him.

Matt took off back into the cabin but as soon as he was in the door burst open and in charged Paul.

"The fuck are you doing here!" Matt yelled

"I think you know!" Paul yelled before punching Matt square in the face. Matt fell ass first onto the floor. But before Paul could take another swing at him. Matt pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at Paul.

"Say your last goodbyes Paul." Matt stated flatly

Paul just looked over at Stephanie and mouthed "I'm so sorry"

And then Matt pulled the trigger.

The bullet caught Paul directly in the shoulder and it made him drop to the floor.

Paul yelled "Son of a bitch!" and crawled over to rest against the wall. He was in pain, but he wasn't dead. For that he was thankful.

Paul looked over at Stephanie. He had never seen her look so scared and hurt in her life.

"Oh and for my next partner of the bedroom... Since your boyfriend tried to be a big hero. Stephanie it looks like your the lucky winner!" Matt announced

Paul managed to spit out the words "Don't you fucking touch her!" Before Matt walked over punched him in the face and told him to shut up before he shot him again..and this time he would kill him.

As Matt pulled Stephanie up from the chair and threw her on the bed. Paul could feel his anger building inside. It was a deep rage he had never experienced in his life before.

As Paul was starting to let his adrenalin take over and he was gettin onto his feet. Stephanie was pushing Matt off of her. And Matt had slapped her. That was all the invitation Paul needed to walk over and kill the bastard right then!

Paul staggered to his feet, and yanked Matt off the bed and right onto the floor. He quickly jumped onto of Matt and started to pound the living hell out of him. As soon as Paul was certain he broke Matts nose, he got up in search of the gun to finish the job.

Paul couldn't find the gun, he was only looking for it for what must have been around only 30 seconds. But by the time he turned back around. Matt was gone, and so was Lita.

"FUCK!" Paul yelled out but he was at least thankful he had saved the other girls

He quickly ran over to Stephanie to make sure she was okay

"Steph, baby are you okay!" Paul asked

"Now I am! Thank fuck you came here when you did Paul, but we have to get you to the hopital as fast as possible!" Stephanie replied still crying her eyes out

"Everything will be alright now baby, comeon lets get the other girls and get the fuck out of here!" Paul replied. But with the way he was walking he wasn't fooling anyone, he was losing blood, and fast at that.

They quickly ran over and started to untie the girls. Then Shawn flew in the door with blood running from his nose.

"The fuck happened to you bro?" Paul asked

"Matt must of had his goonies on watch duty. Jeff and Adam came out of nowhere and jumped me. I managed to beat them off with a branch from a tree." Shawn replied

"But what the fuck happened to you man!" Shawn yelled noticing the blood driping from Paul

"The bastard shot me" Paul replied

"Holy fuck! We really have to get you to the hospital now man! Is everyone okay? Wait wheres Lita/!" Shawn asked all the questions at once

"Mental tramu's are quite high at this moment.. but we'll get over it" Michelle stated "But let's get out of here now! I don't think i could stand to stay here another min."

"And with that they all took off through the woods. Shawn was helping Paul walk by putting letting him lean on him. Stephanie was under his other arm, although he wouldn't really let himself lean on her.

They got into the car and Shawn jumped into the drivers seat, Michelle hopped into the passanger seat. There was 6 of them and they were taking one car, so Stacy just jumped in next to Trish and Stephanie climbed onto Pauls lap. Shawn hit the gas and made a b-line for the hospital.


	10. plans

"Step on the gas Jeff!" Matt yelled jumping into the back of the big red suv with Lita in tow.

"Where we going man, and why do you still have that fucking girl!" Jeff replied seemingly angry

"I don't care where we go as long as it's no where near here!" Matt hollered back

"Okay..But why do you still have Lita? You almost got yourself killed over her!" Jeff shouted back at him

"Jeff.. I don't care if I almost got killed. The guy who almost killed me will probally die himself." Matt said proud of himself for doing what he did

"Matt. If they come after you again.. I'm sorry but your on your own!" Jeff replied

"You'd ditch your own brother? How fuckin heartless are you?" Matt shot back

"Me...the heartless one? I wasn't the guy who raped one girl, shot another girls boyfriend, then tried to rape that girl while making her boyfriend who was bleeding to death watch!" Jeff shot back clearly not impressed with his brothers actions

"If you didn't approve then why in the hell did you go along with it in the first place!" Matt shouted

"Man, I thought it would be one harmless night with your ex..not an all out war and you holding 5 girls hostage while me and the other guys and Joanie were forced to keep watch!" Jeff yelled back

"Fuck Jeff...Are you helping me out or not?" Matt asked sincerly

"Man.. I guess as long as you don't plan on dragging this out too long. You've got my help for the rest of this week at best! I'd much rather one more night and this be over with." Jeff replied

"Thanks bro, I honestly dont know how much longer this will be going on.. Maybe if I can just keep Lita around long enough she will realize she's in love with me as much as I am with her.. If not I guess we send her home, and I'll stay hidden until the heats taken off of me" Matt said now smirking

"Alright well now that, that part of the plan is figured out.. where are we headed?" Jeff questioned

"Give Joanie a call. None of the guys would ever think to check her house, especially since they automatically think that we would be much smarter then to go to someone who was directly involved." Matt said and with that Jeff stepped on the gas and headed towards Joanies house.

!#$%^&

-In The Hosital-

The gang sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Paul needed surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder. From the first quick look the doctor took, he said that there hadn't appeared to be any major damage, but they wouldn't be sure until the bullet was out. Paul also had lost a horrible amount of blood and would need a transfusion.

Shawn had already given the blood to make the transfussion. Stephanie was sitting in the corner still crying. Her shirt was soaked with blood from Pauls shoulder. She didn't care about that though. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to hear that Paul would be fine.

John was hoping Paul would be cleared soon enough so that he could go out and begin searching for Lita again. He only wished it was him who found Matt with the girls. John was sure that he would have just killed him with his bare hands. Actually John now knew that the first time he got his hands on Matt, that Matt might survive.. if he's lucky enough.

Just then a nurse entered the waiting room followed by a doctor interupting John's thoughts. Everyone fell silent as the doctor began to speak.

"I assume you are all awaiting the news on ?" The doctor asked

The gang all shook their heads in unison.

"Okay, well I have good news to report!" The doctor exclamied

Everyone felt a bit more at ease after just hearing that little bit of hopeful information about the whole situation.

"Well the bullet did hit a nerve. But with a little physical therapy will be able to have all shoulder movements without any pain. The blood transfusion took wonderfully, and is now stable."

"When can we see him?" Stephanie asked while whipping the tears from her eyes

"As soon as you like. Just keep the maximum number of visitors to two in the room at once. And he is probally still sleeping now, from the drugs from the surgery."

"Thank you so much!" Stephanie excalimed jumping up

"Steph, we'll leave you go in first to have your alone time with Paul first.. I'll come down in around 10 mins" Shawn said

"Thanks" Stephanie managed to get out a weak smile as she headed out of the waiting room towards Paul's hospital room

"If you guy's don't mind now that I know Paul's going to be alright, Would it be okay if I went out to look for Lita?" John asked sincerly

"I'll come with you!" Randy said knowing it isn't a good idea to leave John alone at a time like this

"Would it be okay if I came too?" Stacy asked

"No problems, thanks you guys!" John said before he headed to the door

!#$%^&*(

-Joanies-

Jeff got out of the car and knocked on Joanies door.

"Hey Jeff what are you doing here?" Joanie asked

"Matt wanted to come here.. to hide himself and Lita out for the night. Would that be alright?" Jeff asked

"As long as your absolutely sure noone will come here looking for either of them..the last thing I need is a shoot out happening in my house!" Joanie said

"Okay well, They can just hide out in your basement then. Thanks again Joanie. Maybe I can make it up too you tonight?" Jeff asked suggestivly raising his eyebrows

"Mmm, I like the sounds of that" Joanie said with a wink "Now go get your brother and his hoe in here before someone notices that it's his car!"

"Will do" Jeff said with a smile and headed back to the car to tell Matt the good news

!#$%^&*

-Paul's hospital room-

Stephanie walked into the hospital room, not really knowing what to expect. She figured Paul may very well be hooked up to all kinds of machines. When she walked into the room she was quite suprised, and pleased to notice that the only machine he was hooked onto was an I.V. machine.

Stephanie just walked over to the chair next to Paul's bed and grabbed his hand. She decided now would be a good time to thank god for answering her prayers. For leaving Paul with her.

Stephanie began to lowly whisper "God, I just really want to thank you for not taking Paul from me well before his time. I mean, I honestly don't know what I would do without him here with me anymore. I have honestly never even come close to feeling the way I feel about Paul with any other guy." Stephanie finished up her prayer and unknown to her, Paul heard everyword.

Paul decided to roll over and let Stephanie know exactly how he felt about her.

Stephanie noticed Paul begining to move around now "Paul, you awake?"

"Yeah baby, I'm awake" Paul said now smiling "I just want to say. I heard everyword of what you said since you came into the room.. and" Paul stopped his sentence to notice how much Stephanie was blushing "Hey, baby don't be embarrased. I feel the exact same way about you. I mean.. it's something I have never experienced before"

Paul's comment caused Stephanie to blush even more

"You do realize how cute you are when you blush right?" Paul said with a smirk "Now come here!" Paul said streching his arms out to her.

Stephanie leaned in expecting a hug and was quite suprised when she was lifted right up onto the hospital bed with Paul. "Hey! I don't think you should be using your arm quite so much.. I mean you just had stiches!" Stephanie scolded him

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I've been naughty, care to spank me sometime?" Paul said while raising his eyebrows, and smirking

"Your in a hospital and you can't stop having dirty thoughts.. I mean christ you were just shot and you still can't stop having them!" Stephanie said

"I'm sorry Steph..your just so damn irrestable!" Paul said smirking again

"Oh you" Stephanie's sentence was cut off by a soft kiss from Paul as he snuggled up next to her

!#$%^&*

-In John's Car-

"Randy, where do you think we should check first?" John asked

"Well, who was with Matt?" Randy asked Stacy

"Jeff,Adam,Dave and Joanie." Stacy said flatly, not wanting to remember the horrific events

"Okay so I guess we should check each of their houses.. but we should try and hit the most likely first. If we go to one house and they answer, but theres no sign of Matt or Lita..then they have the opportunity to call ahead to the others and fill them in that were out and looking." Randy replied

"Well knowing Matt.. he wouldn't go to his own house with Jeff. So we either have to start with Adams,Daves or Joanies" John replied

"I say we start with Adam. If noone's there, we can always beat him up quite easily and then get to Daves or Joanies house, before he gets to a phone" Randy said

"Well let's get going then..Adam's house first. When we get there, Stacy I want you staying in the car more girl's getting taken away!" John replied and then hit the gas pedal

!#$%^&*

-Joanies-

"Matt your lucky my parents aren't home this week!" Joanie said as Matt walked through the door carrying Lita.

Lita was fighting to try and get away from Matt. It was really no use. But Lita tried with all of her strength anyways.

"Thanks again Joanie! I owe you!" Matt said as he was still carrying Lita through the kitchen on the way to the basement staircase.

"Actually your brother and I have worked out a payment between us. You owe me nothing" Joanie replied. "Theres a bed, mini bar, and bathroom in the basement. Anything else you need, just ask for"

"Thanks again Joanie! Oh, but I will need some rope to make sure, my little bitch doesn't get away from me" Matt replied

"No problem," Joanie said while tossing some rope at Matt

"This will be one good night, thats for sure!" Matt replied as he quickly ran down the stairs with Lita.

He tried to place her into the chair and tie her up. Lita refused by kicking and thrasing around.

"Ohh your fiesty are you... looks like you want to have another go on the bed then I guess" Matt said, knowing he would have his way with her now..and many more times that night.

!#$%^&*

-Paul's hospital room-

Paul and Stephanie were still snuggled up,but now in a semi-make out session when Shawn,Michelle,Chris and Trish all walked through the door.

"Look at the ladys man!" Chris said raising his eyebrows

"Ohh buddy, five hours after being shot and you already got your girl back in bed with you!" Shawn said also raising his eyebrows

The guys comment made Stephanie blush,which made Paul whisper in her ear "Your still cute when you blush you know" Then Paul looked at her and winked causing Stephanie to blush more

"Aweee, you's look so happy.. especially considering the fact that your in a hospital!" Michelle said

"I agree!" Trish said

"Yeah you guys are like soooooooo tottally the cutest couple ever!" Shawn said in his best Trish impression and playfully batted his eyelashes

Paul and Stephanie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Paul knew he would get his revenge on Shawn.

"So how you feelin bro?" Shawn asked changing the topic

"Pretty good actually, I mean a little sore in the shoulder, but thats all" Paul replied

"Thats really friggen good then man! I mean it could have been so much worse." Chris said

"I'm counting my lucky stars on this one for sure!" Paul replied

"So,when can you get out?" Trish asked

"Well actually, the doctor said if everything goes well and I have a place to stay with people

who can take care of me the weekend, that I could get out this evening!"

"Thats awesome!" Trish shouted

"Bro, look no further, you can stay at my house for the rest of the weekend, actually I now have the house to myself until Wednesday morning. Your welcome to stay until then!" Shawn stated

"Thanks man, But I mean someone has to help Cena look for Lita" Paul repiled

"Randy and Stacy are looking for him now. And while I'm out helping look I'm sure Steph wouldn't mind spending a few hours alone with you, now would you Steph?" Shawn asked

"Nope, As long as you don't leave us alone too long now.. I don't want him to try and put the moves on me while he's still got those stiches" Stephanie replied

"See now this is working out a bit better already. Once Lita's safe and sound, maybe everything can go back to normal again!" Michelle joined in

"Were things ever really normal?" Trish asked jokingly

"You do have a point there Stratus!" Michelle said now giggiling

!#$%^

-In Johns Car-

"Alright here we are..Adam's house. We have just enough time left in today to get this one checked out before we have to call the search quits for tonight" Randy said

"But-" John was cut off by Randy

"No but's about it John. We can continue searching in the morning. With extra recruits to help us!" Randy replied

"I guess your right, I would be alot more use with a bit of sleep under my belt" John said flatly

"Come on guys, why can't I come in?" Stacy asked as John and Randy hopped out of the car and started towards Adams.

"We don't want you getting hurt!" Randy yelled back

Stacy hopped out of the car and followed them

"What are you doing?" John yelled at her

"I think I'd rather go into a house with the two of you, then stay out here in a car by myself!" Stacy implimented

"Good point I guess" Randy said

John knocked on the door for at least 10 mins. Straight. No answer. " I guess theres only one other thing to do" John stated and then proceded to bust into the house.

"Noone home?" Randy asked as they nervously scanned the empty living room and kitchen

"Doesn't look like it but I say we check the rest of the house just to be sure." John replied "Stacy, you can go with Randy to check the basement. I'll check upstairs"

"Good idea" Stacy said as the split up to go and search the rest of the house

"Noone down here!" Randy yelled on his way back upstairs

"Noone up here either!" John yelled on his way back downstairs

"Now, we should head back to Shawn's to crash there again tonight" Randy stated

"Yeah, we should get searching bright and early before Matt has a chance to make another move though!" John replied

"We will get up at 4 in the morning with you John!" Stacy replied as they piled back into the car and headed back to Shawns house

!#$%^&

-Hospital-

Stephanie left to get Paul some water when the doctor returned with more good news, He could infact go back to Shawns already. Shawn had taken the girls and Chris out to eat and said he'd be back around 8 to see if he was able to go back with him. It was 7:45 now, he should be back soon Paul thought, allowing himself to be happy to be able to get out of the hospital so soon.

"Hey Steph, bad news" Paul said

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked general concern evident in her eyes

"Well you'll be getting to spend the next like 4-5 nights with me... at Shawns" Paul said now smirking realizing he had actually toyed with Stephanies emotions

"You asshole!" Stephanie yelled at Paul while gently smacking him on the arm "You made me think something was wrong!"

"I'm sorry baby, once I get you back to Shawn's I'll make it up too you" Paul said with a wink

"Hey now, none of that until your stiches are out!" Stephanie replied, realizing she would have some fun teasing Paul until Friday when his stiches came out.

"You expect me to go until Friday, while being with you so much with out getting ANY thing?" Paul said

"Yupp" Stephanie replied satisfied with her way of being able to toy with his emotions now as well

"That's torture Steph!" Paul replied giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Oh well" Stephanie replied with a smirk now plastered on her face

Just then Shawn and Chris walked in

"Hey guys, so are you's coming back to my place er what?" Shawn asked

"Yupp just let me get out of this stupid hospital gown, and grab my things and we can go!" Paul said

"Awesome!" Chris chimmed in

around 5 mins. later they were all off to Shawn's to have a good nights sleep.

Shawn and Michelle were way to tired to even think about doing anything tonight. They went right to bed, snuggled up and fell right asleep.

Randy and Trish were also licked from the days activites, but that didn't stop them from having a nice make out session before bedtime. Trish was going to take it a step further, but Randy fell asleep before she could make her move. So she settled for curling up next to Randy and falling asleep with him.

Chris and Stacy were neither too licked from the days activitys and were going to go all the way, but they just didn't feel right. Having pleasure, when one of their closest friends were shot and another being torn away from his girlfriend. They decided on just to have a quick make out session and hit the hay cuddled up together.

Paul and Stephanie were both too tired to even think straight. As soon as they reached Shawn's they ran downstairs to the bedroom and climbed into bed. Paul wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Stephanie, hoping that it would sooth himself enough to get some sleep. He knew Stephanie was just as rattled if not more by the horrible days events. He feel asleep holding Stephanie.

John was the only one of his friends still alone. Instead of taking a bed, he opted to sleep on the couch. No sense in having a bed all to yourself when your staying at a friends house he thought. John layed on the couch forever just hoping to get at least an hours sleep tonight. Although he didn't know if that would be possible at all considering all of the days events.


	11. bad guy gone good?

Stacy rolled over in bed as she heard her phones alarm sounding. It was 3:30 AM. She rolled over and went to get out of bed when she noticed Chris beginning to stir.

"Why in the hell are you getting up so early?" Chirs managed to get out between yawns

"Randy and I told John that we would get up at 4 and help him look for Lita. I was planning on getting some breakfast before hand" Stacy replied yanking the covers off of Chirs

"I guess I'm up for the day now aren't I?" Chirs asked already knowing the answer was a yes

"Yeah, oh and by the way, I like the fact that you asked me..whipped already!" Stacy said flipping Chris a wink and heading downstairs

Chris didn't care if he woke anyone else up he yelled "Hey, Stacy! I'm not whipped! I just have a general concern for your feelings!" and with that he ran down stairs after her

Randy was woken up by Chris's yelling. He knew it was a good enough time to get up anyways, he had promised John that he would be up and ready to go by 4.

"Trish baby, I've gotta get up now" Randy said waking Trish

"What for?" Trish said still half asleep

"I told John I'd be up to help him look for Lita again" Randy replied thinking how beautiful Trish was when she was sleeping

"I'll get up now too, the more people we have looking,the better" Trish replied now sitting up

"Okay baby, I'll go downstairs and see whats for breakfast while you get changed" Randy said with a smile

"Alrighty, see you in a few" Trish said smiling back

Randy gave her a peck on the cheek and headed downstairs

Shawn woke up bright and early. He checked the clock 3:35 AM. Ouch but he heard voices coming from downstairs and decided to get up and check things out. As soon as he started to move, Michelle woke up.

"What are you doing up so early?" Shawn asked

"Couldn't sleep really, and yourself?" Michelle asked back

"Seems like everyone else is up so i decided to get up as well" Shawn said "Hope I didn't wake you"

"Nope, don't worry I barely slept all night, I mean I'm worried sick about Lita..I can't even begin to imagine how hard this hit John" Michelle said

"I know what you mean, Lets go downstairs and see how he's holding up then" Shawn said and with that they walked hand in hand downstairs.

John woke up to the smell of food cooking and the voices of his friends in the kitchen. It wasn't even bright out and they were all up. He knew exactly why they were all up. To help him look for Lita. He was very grateful to have such loyal friends.

John decided he misewell get up and join them all in the kitchen now. Since he was the whole reason they were even up all ready anyways.

"Hey guys" John said and managed a weak smile

"Hope we didn't wake you, we were trying to be quite" Stacy said

"Nope, besides, you's should have woken me up, I mean I'm the whole reason anyone had to get up this damn early anyways" John replied

"Hey man, It's no problem!" Randy said

"Wheres Paul and Steph at anyways?" Shawn asked

"They must still be down in bed" Trish said

"Maybe we should go wake them?" Shawn asked

"I think we should let them sleep" John said "I mean just yesterday Paul was shot, he needs his rest. And Steph was practically put through hell waiting to see if he was okay" John said

"Oh and the fact that rape nearly took her virgitnity away didn't help her case either" Michelle jumped in

"Yeah I guess we really should let them sleep then" Shawn joined in "But how do you know she's not a virigin, I mean her and Paul seem pretty into things"

"Trust me. If they had sex Steph would have told us by now" Trish stated

"True enough, you girls always stick together" John said

"You do know Paul will be pissed if we leave without even asking him if he wanted to come with us right?" Shawn said

"Ahh well he'll get over it...especially if it means that he gets to spend the day alone with Stephanie" Trish said with a wink

"Actually Stephanie made it perfectly clear yesterday that Paul wasn't getting anything at all from her until his stiches are out" Shawn said

"I'm sure that won't stop Paul from trying though!" Chris stated

"Oh I'm sure it wont!" Shawn said

They all sat down and had some breakfast. Which consisted of, bacon,eggs,toast and sausages.

It was around 10 to 4 in the morning and they were all just relaxing,hoping for daylight before they left. They were also all hoping that Paul and Stephanie stayed asleep until they left. No such luck. They heard foot steps coming from the basement

"Lets play this cool and hope Paul doesn't want to come with us" John said to everyone in a whisper

"You know he will" Shawn said

"One can hope!" John replied

The crowd in the kichen heard giggiling near the top of the stairs followed by "Paul, comeon! keep your hands to yourself!, its only 4 in the morning!"

"Soo, your still sexy at 4 in the morning!" Paul said with a smirk

"Told you he'd still try!" Chris said chuckiling

The basement door opened and out walked Paul and Stephanie hand in hand.

"Whats everyone doing up so early?" Stephanie asked

"Were going to help John look for Lita" Shawn replied

"You really thought you's could get away without me?" Paul asked

"We were hoping.. man you need your rest!" John said

"I had my rest last night, I'll be fine" Paul replied

"I still don't want you even leaving the car then.. actually I don't want any of the girls involved in this either" John said "Heres an idea Paul, why don't you take your car and the girls can go with you? Me, Chris, Shawn and Randy can go in my car"

"If that's the only way I'm going to be able to go with then I guess that's what I'll do!" Paul said "Where are we going to look anyways?"

"I was thinking that maybe he went to Joanies, wanna check there?" Chris asked

"Oh great.. another trip to Joanies, maybe I should have stayed home!" Paul said as they were all making their way outside to the cars.

!#$%^&#

-At Joanies around 4;30 AM-

Everyone was still sound asleep. Jeff and Joanie were all curled up in bed together. Jeff said he would repay Joanie. And boy did he ever keep his word. He had kept Joanie all night pleasuring her

Matt had Lita at least 3 times that night. He was extremely pleased and decided if she didn't realize that she loved him back just as much as he loved her..he was keeping her for at least another 2 days. Then if she didn't realize it still..he would end her life.

Joanie had rolled over in bed to notice Jeff awake again.

"Hey babe, what are you doing up?" Joanie asked

"I was wondering if you wanted me to repay you again baby" Jeff said and raised his eyebrows suggestivly

"Oh baby do I ever!" Joanie said as she rolled over allowing Jeff to climb onto of her

Just as they were getting into things, they heard a loud knock on the door

"Who in the hell could that be at quarter to 5 in the morning?" Jeff asked

"Whoever it is,it must be important" Joanie said as she was getting up to answer the door

"No baby I'll get it for you? Besides it could be some creeper if there at the door this early!" Jeff said

He quickly ran down the stairs and looked outside. No cars were visable. This was definately weird.

Before answering the door Jeff decided that it would be best to get some insurance. He ran into the living room and grabbed Matts gun and shoved it into his pocket, then he ran back to the door. Honestly hoping whoever it was left by now.

No such luck Jeff thought, as he heard another knock on the door as he went to open it

Jeff opened the door only to be punched in the face and pushed into the wall.

"Where in the fuck are they!" John shouted keeping Jeff pressed up against the wall

Jeff knew exactly who he was talking about. But he didn't know what to do. Should he tell John the truth. Or lie to protect his brother? While Jeff was taking his min. to think about it he got punched square in the face again by John.

Jeff made his decision. and he whispered to John "Okay man I give, I have a gun in my back pocket..but I won't use it. And I will tell you the where abouts of my brother. Simply because I don't approve of the things he has done." John let Jeff slide off the wall a bit

"Are you serious man? If you are,your not as bad a guy as I thought you were.. but if your just bull shitting..I'll kill you." John said seriously

Jeff said "I'm dead serious man! I hated the things he was going to do to those girls and I mean, he does deserve to pay. But I couldn't do anything to him, I mean he is my brother."

"Alright man, thanks, and I won't tell Matt what you just did for me, you know keep you off the hook!" John said suprised at how nice of a guy Jeff was being "About that gun you said that you had.."

"Oh yeah here, I'll get it out of my pocket, put the saftey on and chuck it outside" Jeff said, as he slowly reached into his pocket pulled out the gun placed the saftey on and placed it outside "Matt and Lita are in the basement.. we could come up with a plan here pretty easily!" Jeff said

"Your willing to help me more? God why couldn't I have gotten to know you sooner?" John replied

"Yeah you don't seem to be such a bad guy either!" Jeff replied "Now as for the plan.. I'm guessing you didn't come alone?"

"Nope I got the guys out there with me, actually even Paul and the girls are out there" John replied

"Man Paul's alright! Thats great to hear, he didn't deserve anything that happened to him!" Jeff replied "Anyways I was thinking, I'll get Matt to come outside for like 5-10 mins. or even possibly get him to come for a walk in the woods. I'll take Joanie with us, seeing as she's upstairs, and as soon as we get out of sight, you and another guy run down until Lita and take off before Matt even notices shes gone!"

"Wow, your actually a smart guy! And your really friggen nice too! I actually have to thank you for this sometime!" John replied "Now lets set this plan in motion!"

And with that John was running out the door to his car to tell everyone his and Jeff's plan.


	12. safe and sound?

"No Lita in there?" Randy immediately asked as his friend returned to the car

"Oh shes in there" John stated

"Then why did you leave without her?" Chris asked

"Me and Jeff of all people came up with a plan to let me get her back. Safe and sound without a fight." John stated

"Wait now... Jeff helped you" Shawn joined in

"Yeah actually. He said that he was really pissed off by what Matt was trying to do to all of the girls and he had only agreed to help him because it's his brother and well.. Matt had a gun so it wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world to get him pissed off." John said

"So whats the plan?" Randy asked

"Jeff is going to take Matt and Joanie out for a walk in the woods. While they are gone me and Randy can run down stairs and find Lita while Chirs, you just keep watch at the back door. Shawn you can keep an eye on the front door. Then we make a break for it before they get back." John replied

"Sounds like a pretty damn good plan actually man!" Chris replied

"Now let's just go inform Paul and the girls with whats going on" Shawn said as he hopped out of the car

Shawn and John ran over and told Paul all about John and Jeffs little plan.

"The plans awesome.. I just wish you's could have given me some job" Paul said "I mean I was shot okay I get it, no physical activity until friday. But I mean I could have at least stood watch somewhere"

"Hey man..you can ahh" John said but was lost for any type of job for Paul

"You can keep an eye on the woods. Plus making sure all these lovely ladys stay safe isn't the easiest job in the world" Shawn jumped in

"Your telling me.. I got the hardass over there making sure I don't move too much" Paul replied pointing directly at Stephanie. His actions earned him a playful slap on the arm

"Oh see I can't move more then a foot, but yet you can abuse me!" Paul replied jokingly

"Oh if you think thats abuse-" Stephanie was then cut off by Paul

"Then I'll be waaay more then abused friday after my stiches are gone? Can't wait baby!" Paul said winking

"You two are worse then a married couple!" Michelle and Trish both shouted from the back seat

" I agree with the pretty ladies!" Shawn stated

"We are not!" Paul and Stephanie both said at the same time

"I think yous just proved that yous are right there" Shawn said "Anyways.. we should keep quiet and a look out for when Jeff takes Joanie and Matt out for the walk in the woods!"

"Agreed, We'll see yous in a bit.. now Paul and Steph, try not to kill each other while were gone?" John said before walking back to his car with Shawn to lie in wait

Around five mins. later Jeff,Matt and Joanie appeared on the back step. John was gettin anxious waiting.

Jeff lead Matt and Joanie into the woods. Strangely enough Jeff had Joanie by the hand which took everyone by suprise.

"Jelous Paul?" Stephanie playfully asked

"And why would I be jelous? Especially since I have the pretiest girl I have ever seen" Paul replied

"Yous are so cute!" Michelle,Stacy and Trish all yelled in unison from the back seat

Just then they heard a car door close and seen John, Shawn,Randy and Chris flying past the car and into the house. Jeff had left the front door unlocked so John and his friends could get in easily.

John immediately rushed to the basement door. It was locked. Obviously Matt hadn't wanted Lita to get out if she did get up. Thankfully in order for her to be trapped in the lock would have to be on the outside. Randy grabbed a saw and gave it to John in order for him to cut the lock.

In about 2 mins. John had busted the lock open. He ran downstairs as soon as he had the lock off. Randy stayed close behind.

John flew down stairs and saw Lita all tied up on a bed. He immediately rushed to her side seeing how much she was crying. He cut the ropes off as fast as he could and removed the tie from her mouth so she could speak

"T-t-t-t-hank you baby!" Lita yelled as she leaped into Johns awaiting arms

"Baby lets get out of here and you won't ever go through anything like this again. Thats a promise!" John yelled and picked Lita up to carry her out of the house. Randy held the doors open, and they meet Chris at the top of the stairs. He noticed Lita was in bad shape, but was just happy to see she was back.

John heard his phone going off and asked Randy to grab it for him. Not wanting to put Lita down for one second.

"Oh god John.. that text was from Jeff.. He,Matt and Joanie are on there way back already! We have to hurry up and get out of here!" Randy said

John began to run back to the car. He ran outside and noticed Paul had his car started ready to drive away. John seen Chris made his way to the car first and had slid into the drivers seat. Shawn ran and got into the passenger seat. John still had Lita in his arms as he slid into the back seat. Randy jumped in next to them.

Chris started the car only to see Matt running out of the woods right at the car!

"Fuck! Lock the doors!" Shawn yelled to Chris who pushed the auto lock down and started to drive away. The wet grass under the tires caused the tires to spin. They were stuck.

Just as Matt was reaching the car. Some one flew over at him and prevented him from even touching the car. Shawn looked out his door and soon realized that it was Paul.

"The hell is that?" John screamed

"That would be Paul!" Shawn yelled back

the tires began to spin more as the car was beginning to start moving. As the car began to pull away John looked out the window and noticed Stephanie running over towards Paul.

"Jericho if we get free of this.. watch out for Stephanie she's truckin er over here now!" John said

"We are breaking free right now!" Chris replied as the car violently took off up the driveway niking Stephanie on the way.

"OW!" was all that Paul needed to hear before stopping his fist from causing further more damage to Matt and running over to see if Stephanie was okay.

"Oh my god! Steph what happened?" Paul yelled seeing the blood on her arm

"They nearly ran me over making there get away!" Stephanie yelled back

"I'll kill them!" Paul yelled viasbly angry

"Your so protective of me Paul.. but I like it" Stephanie said now smiling but still viasbly noticable that she was in pain.

Paul leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss but it was soon interupted by Joanie and Jeff running through the yard

"Oh god.. Looks like we should be going now!" Paul excalimed as he grabbed Stephanie by her good hand and ran towards the car. He had to open and close her door for her because of her arm. Then Paul ran around to the drivers side and flew out of the driveway and headed back to Shawns.

He would have to drop all the other girls off and see if Stephanie was still in pain.. if she was it would mean another trip to the hospital for him in a span of two days. Actually as soon as he started to think about the hospital he decided to check and see if his stiches all held. Suprisngly they all did.

"See Steph I can so move without ripping my stiches!" Paul exclaimed

"Yeah you were lucky!" Stephanie replied still holding her wrist

"As lucky as I'm gunnah be this friday night?" Paul said with a wink

Stephanie just chuckled and playfully smacked Paul in the chest "If that's seriously what your thinking then your sadly mistaken"

"We'll just see about that" Paul said chuckiling

They arrived back at Shawns around 10 mins. after that.

They walked into the house to find Shawn,Randy,Chris, John and Lita in the living room.

Lita was sleeping in John's arms obviously wore out from all of the hell that she had been put through.

!#$%^&*(%$

sorry for the short update, but i was stuck to see how i could continue for days. So I decided to post this and get on with the story in a fresh new chapter!


	13. mandatory

It was Friday of the week of 'the incidents'. The gang had all agreed to take this week off of school to cool down and get back into normal life. Shawns parents had called to say that they would be gone around another week on buisness. Shawn and the gang had no problems with that. It gave them a hide out house for the week.

Stephanie's hand ended up badly bruised from being hit by the car

Although Michelle, Stacy and Trish had had gone to school that afternoon to find out how much work they missed and to see if anything important had to be done for monday.

They returned with excited looks on their faces. Shawn greeted them at the door while everyone else relaxed in his living room

"What's with all the papers?" Shawn asked noticing how excited they looked

"You know the anual camping trips they have for senior high students each year?" Trish replied

"Yeah" Shawn answered

"Well the grade 10's already went this year" Stacy explained "So next Monday the grade 11's are going"

"So we go back to school Monday and were being dragged out into the middle of the woods for 5 days?" Shawn asked

"That's pretty much the jist of it" Michelle chimed in

"And I have a feeling this year that it's mandatory isn't it?" Shawn asked

"Yeah, If you don't go you fail gym and bio!" Trish joined in

"Well it looks like were going camping girls!" Shawn said as he threw his arm over Michelle's shoulder and lead her into the living room "Come on girls we have to inform the other's of your discovery"

"Right behind you!" Trish said while grabbing Stacy by the arm and dragging her along with her

They entered the living room and everyone noticed the papers that Stacy and Trish had in hand

"What's up with the papers?" Randy asked

"Yeah I mean I don't think we've missed that much work?" John joined in

"Nope, It's for something else..actually they get us out of school for all of next week" Michelle said

"Out of school for another week sounds good to me!" Paul joined in

"Yeah I could use another week just to be lazy" John stated

"Oh we never said about you being able to lay around being lazy" Stacy joined in

"Well then what do you mean?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows in suspicion

"Well do you all know the senior high camping trips that the school makes us go on every year?" Trish asked

"Hell no!" John yelled

"Yeah were being forced to go..or we fail gym and bio!" Stacy stated

"Ugh! I guess it's better then having to stay in a builiding with the others for a week though!" Lita jumped in

"You never know this could actually be fun" Stephanie joined in

"Speaking of fun things, I should go get changed. I mean I'm not gunnah go to the hospital in my pj's" Paul said "Steph, Care to join me?"

"I will join you, but not for the reason your thinking.. I need to get dressed too!" Stephanie replied

"You two? In the same room? Getting dressed together? With the mood that Paul's in?" Trish asked

"Hey, I know how to say No!' Stephanie said before Paul grabbed her by the arm and led her upstairs to get dressed

"Oh I'm sure you can!" Trish yelled after them chuckiling "I give it a week before she and Paul actually do it"

Randy and John both started chuckiling

"What are you's laughing at?" Trish asked

"The fact that you think Paul could actually get into Stephanie's pants so easily" John said

"Yeah, I mean even all of you's said it your selves, shes still a virgin" Randy replied

"Yeah,but I mean she's pretty much head over heel's for Paul" Trish said

"I know Paul probally the best out of all of you guys, and he must know that Steph's still a virgin. Trust me on this one he would never push having sex on her" Shawn joined in

"I don't know about that one.. Did you see the way he has been hinting around at it all week?" Trish asked

"That would be Paul flirting, and joking." Shawn said "He was probally just throwing hints that he want's a blow job once his stiches are out"

"Now there's an image I didn't want to get!" Lita said chuckiling

"Hey at least you didn't have to witness it!" Randy said remembering the day that they had walked in on Paul and Stephanie in the bedroom

Just then Paul and Stephanie walked back downstairs all dressed and ready to head to the hospital

"No luck?" Randy asked

"Nope, she's like a rock" Paul replied

Stephanie turned and looked at Paul first "Actually I think the thing in your pant's is more 'like a rock' then anything"

Everyone started to chuckle and Paul started to blush. It was the first time Stephanie had ever embarrased him like that

"Second of all, Trish I told you I can say no" Stephanie said while grabbing Paul by the hand and taking him out to the car

"You really got me good that time McMahon!" Paul said "I honestly didn't think you had that in you"

"There's lots in me that you don't know about" Stephanie said with a wink as she hopped into the drivers seat

"Your such a tease too!" Paul stated "By the way, who said you were driving?"

"I did, what I say goes" Stephanie replied

"And when did I become whipped?" Paul asked

"Around the min. you started dating me?" Stephanie replied as Paul got in the car and they drove to the hospital

#$%^&*

The rest of the weekend flew by. It was Monday morning and the gang were all ready to meet up at the school to get onto the old bus and head out camping. Everyone was a bit excited. When they arrived at the school they agreed to sit on the stairs out front where the bus would be arriving, instead of going all the way to the turf just to walk all the way back.

The guys were the first to arrive at school. Paul had taken his car and picked the other guys up. They were waiting on the stairs for only around 5 mins. when the girls arrived.

Lita immediately ran up to John who met her half way on the stairs immediately pulling her into a hug, followed up with a soft but passionate kiss

"I missed you, you know" John whispered into Lita's ear

"I was only away from you for like 12 hours" Lita whispered back

"One minute away from you is too long" John whispered his reply

"Your too cute, I promise I;ll show you just how cute on the bus" Lita replied in a whisper with a wink as they walked back up the stairs to sit down

"Hey good lookin" Chris yelled at Stacy from the top of the stairs

"Your not lookin to bad yourself" Stacy replied as she reached the top of the stairs and pulled Chris into a hug

Randy met Trish half way down the stairs and immediately pulled her into a kiss which quickly escalated into a make out session

meanwhile Shawn had ran down the stairs grabbed Michelle into a quick hug and kiss before grabbing her hand and towing her up to the top of the stairs to rejoin the group of friends

Paul had ran down the stairs, grabbed Stephanie lifted her into his arms and proceeded to carry her to the top of the stairs. Once they reached the top Paul never even let Stephanie get to her feet he pulled her into a make out session

Just then the bus pulled up to take them on the camping trip. John seen Matt getting on a bus. He must be going as well. John decided to be the bigger man and go on the other bus. He grabbed Lita by the hand and motioned for Shawn and Chris to grab there girls and join them

"Hey Randy, want to take your tounge out of Trish's mouth for a sec, so we can get onto the bus?" John yelled

Randy turned around slightly embarrased seeing as how John had now turned everyones attention to him and Trish

"Ahh, yeah right behind you!" Randy yelled grabbing Trish's hand and catching up with his friends who were now at the bottom of the stairs

"I think we could have some fun with this" Shawn said smirking at Chris seeing as they both noticed that Paul and Stephanie were still at the top of the stairs in make out mode

"Oh I think we can" Chris replied "Now what do you say we yell something along the lines of..." Chris continued and Shawn agreed the plan would work well, seeing as how Paul and Stephanie were to into each other at the moment to realize exactly where they were

"On the count of three" Shawn said to Chris "One...Two...Three!"

"Steph! Paul! Vince is coming!" Chris and Shawn both yelled in unison

Both Paul and Stephanie's heads shot up and they both looked horrified. That is until they heard a whole lot of laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs and the two of them quickly realized where they were

"Your dead!" Was all that Paul could yell back down the stairs as his cheeks went flushed as he blushed

Paul looked over and noticed Stephanie was blushing as well

"Why do you have to be so damn sexy when you blush?" Paul asked still staring at Stephanie "Well I mean your always sexy but damn!"

"And your always so complimentary" Stephanie replied with a smile

"Well it's pretty damn hard not to be!" Paul said smiling back

"If your this nice now, I now really want to see how nice you are once your finally getting some" Stephanie said with a wink as she grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him down the stairs towards the bus

#$%^&*(&^%$%^&

Sorry for another short chapter with not much going on in this one. But I wanted to get something out for my readers and not make them wait much longer :)


	14. first day of camping

The bus ride was 3 hours long. Everyone was exhausted by the time they reached the place. Or so they thought. As soon as they were parked they were then told that in order to get to the campsite they had an hour long hike through the woods.

On the way off the bus they were all given schedules of the weeks events

Monday= setting up the campsite all day

Tuesday=hiking followed by a swim at the waterfall that they would be hiking too

Wednesday=canoeing to an island near by

Tuesday=boating

Friday= a day to relax and pack up so everyone is prepared to leave that evening

All of the guys offered to take the girls bags. Which the girls gladly accepted seeing as how long the hike to the campsite would be

When they reached the campsite the teachers pulled out all the tents and told everyone to pick a partner to set up the tent with. All of the guys paired off with their girlfriends. Then they were told that no guys were be premitted to be inside of the tent with the girls at any time. That was a bit of a bummer but everyone kind of figured some type of rule like that would be put in place.

Shawn and Michelle got their tent up the quickest of anyone

Paul and Stephanie had theirs done right after that

Randy and Trish were close behind

John and Lita got theirs done after 45 mins. of trying

Chris and Stacy finished putting up their tent after over an hour. They were too busy mesing around and having fun to be bothered with doing the boring job of pitching a tent.

The teachers then gave each group jobs.

Shawn and Michelle had to go on a search to try and find some string or anything of that sort that could be used for survival. Shawn thought that it was a very good idea seeing as how he would get sometime alone in the woods with Michelle. Little did Shawn know Michelle was thinking the exact same thing.

Paul and Stephanie were given the job of finding fire wood. Stephanie felt that this would be a wonderful idea for her to tease Paul a bit more. Paul was just glad to be gettin alone time with Stephanie.

Randy and Trish got stuck with the job of cooking. Which meant that they had to wait until after everyone else was back and ate before they had to do anything. Randy thought it could be good but he was just hoping it didn't get too boring being left behind with the teachers. Trish was thinking the exact same thing.

John and Lita were left with the job of fetching water. John was happy because he knew he wouldn't get bored walking back and forth having alone time with Trish. Plus he had big muscles so it wouldn't hurt him any. Trish was also thinking that she would be enjoying this job. She was quite happy to be getting alone time with John in.

Chris and Stacy were given the fishing duty. Chris was thinking how funny it was going to be out on a boat all day with the girl who has never even fished one day in her life. He figured he could have some fun messing with her head. Stacy was kind of wooried after all she had never ever fished before in her life. She was however looking foward to spending the day alone in a boat with Chris.

!#$%^&*(*&^

Shawn and Michelle set off into the woods hand in hand in search of anything that would be useful in a survival situation. Shawn's mind quickly strayed from the task at hands when he caught a glimpse of a rock pushed off into the woods and out of sight.

"Look what I just found" Shawn said trying his best to hide his smirk

"What is it?" Michelle asked as she was being dragged off the path into the woods

"This" Shawn said pointing to the giant boulder

"Oh yes great idea Shawn, lets pick it up and roll it back to camp!" Michelle said very sarcastically

"Hey now! I was taking you in her too, do something else, but if thats the way you feel.." Shawn said but was cut off my Michelles lips before he could say anything else

"If that's what you wanted to do then I'm already one step ahead of you" Michelle said with a wink sitting on Shawn's lap on the rock they had discovered.

After a 15 min. make out session, they were back on the hunt looking for things that could be used. Shawn found a whistle and Michelle found a pocket knife. Then they both stumbled over a big metal can which could always be used for water.

Then they found an apple tree. Which is quite the find in the middle of the woods. They grabed as many apples as possible and stuffed them into the metal can they found. In the end they had gathered around 20 apples. Satisfied with their findings they headed back to the campsite. But not before they made another slightly longer stop at the rock they found.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing alot of this rock this week" Michelle said

"Oh I agree" Shawn said smiling "I always need sometime alone with my favorite girl"

"Awe your sweet too" Michelle said while they grabbed their things and headed back to camp

!#$%^&

Paul and Stephanie headed into the woods in search of fire wood. Paul had learned that the better wood always came from the deeper parts of the forest. The only problem with that would be carrying all the wood back to the campsite from the middle of the woods.

"So what do you think about this whole week?" Paul asked

"It has a chance to be fun" Stephanie stated "As long as i get to spend some alone time with my Paulie poo everyday that is" Stephanie said with a wink seeing as she knew how much Paul hated being called Paulie

"You know if you wern't so friggen cute I wouldn't leave you call me that right?" Paul asked

"Awee Paulie poo" Stephanie said as she felt herself being pulled into a soft but passionate kiss

"I've been wanting to do that ever since we got on the bus" Paul said "Sorry if I can't really keep my hands to myself but your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. No lies"

"And your the sweetest guy I have ever met" Stephanie replied

"But so I don't seem too nice or borderline gay, I have to throw in a real guy comment. Your ass looks so good in those jean shorts!" Paul said

"Oh so you mean you'd like it if when I bend over to pick up wood if I would bend like this?" Stephanie said followed by bending over very seductivly

"Not unless you want me to maul you right here in the middle of the woods" Paul said

"I think I could live with that" Stephanie stated as she started to bend again she felt herself being pulled back up

Paul gently rested her back against a tree as he proceeded to make out with her

After about 15 mins. of making out they finally pulled apart

"Told you I could live with it" Stephanie replied

"Oh I think you did more then live with it" Paul said back " I would even go as far as saying you enjoyed it"

"Apparently you did too" Stephanie said back feeling his hardness on her leg as she let her hand slide down to his crotch

"Told you your a tease McMahon!" Paul said

"Maybe it wasn't a tease" Stephanie replied

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked

"Oh you'll find out once were farther away from the campsite" Stephanie stated and grabbed Paul by the hand dragging him further into the woods

!#$%^&^%$#

Randy and Trish were just sitting on the log outside of the campsite around where the fire would be later that night.

"So this is going to be ever so fun" Randy said

"I don't know it could turn out pretty good" Trish replied "I mean just not until after super today, seeing as were stuck here with all of the teachers until we eat"

"I know what you mean" Randy replied with a sigh

"I would have had a much better time going to get the survival skills" Trish said " I mean at least we wouldn't be stuck here with the teachers"

"I think we could fix that" Randy said with a smile

"What do you mean?" Trish asked

"Lets go down to the dock and sit and watch Jericho and Keilber TRY and fish" Randy said chuckiling

"Now theres a good idea" Trish said giggiling "But how would we even get away with out the teachers seeing us?"

"Oh I have the perfect plan" Randy said. He then picked up a large rock threw it into the bushes and yelled "BEAR!"

All of the teachers jumped up and ran in the opposite direction. Randy grabbed Trish by the hand and they ran down the path towards the lake.

"That was a perfect plan!" Trish said as they arrived at the wharf

" I do what I can" Randy stated

"But you know what I think I have an even better plan" Trish said

"And what's that?" Randy asked

"This" Trish said as she pushed Randy down onto the wharf and began making out with him

!#$%^&*

John and Lita were back at the water for the second time. Water fetching was quite the tiring job so they both decided a little break down by the water wouldn't hurt.

They sat in the sand down by the water all cuddled up. They noticed Trish and Randy laying on the wharf into a full on make out session. They looked over a little bit further and noticed Chris and Stacy trying to get into the boat. This should be pretty funny and they were both glad that they could have a chance to take a break and see how they both got along well in the boat

!#$%^&

Chris was holding the boat as close as he could to the wharf so that Stacy could get in without any troubles. That plan didn't work so well though. On the way in Stacy's shoe lace got hooked in between boards on the wharf. Which send her flying face first into the boat.

Chris at first was tempted to laugh but decided against it knowing that Stacy would be pissed if he laughed and she was actually hurt. He bent down to help her up. As soon as he noticed that she was fine and only had a cut on her cheek that wasn't deep and was hardly bleeding. Chris busted out in fits of laughter.

Stacy even started to giggle a bit. She then realized she could have a bit of fun with this situation.

"Chris your laughing..I could have been seriously hurt!" Stacy said trying to stop gigling

"That's why I made sure you were fine first!" Chris replied

"Your lucky!" Stacy replied "Ew I hate blood'

"Here let me help" Chris said and then dipped his hand in the water and proceeded to wash the blood off of her face

"Thanks Jericho.. I mean what would I do with out you?" Stacy asked giggiling

"Well you certainly wouldn't be able to do this" Chris stated before gently cupping her chin and pulling her into a quick passionate kiss

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to miss out on that!" Stacy exclaimed

"Neither would I" Chris replied "Now before we get too caught up in this moment I think we should at least try and get out into the water and catch some fish"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Stacy replied "But I'm not exactly the best fisher woman in the world you know"

"Oh I honestly didn't expect you to be" Chris said with a chuckle "I really want to catch alot of fish though. Seeing as our competition is already the teachers pet. I'd like to show them that I'm good for something"

"Same here" Stacy replied "I mean Kurt and that bimbo have always been every teachers favorites..Lets show them up"

"Fiesty...I like it" Chris said

"And you'll like it even more...once we get back home that is" Stacy said while giggiling

"Agh a whole week of waiting, I don't know if I can" Chris said with puppy dog eyes

"Hey, now some guy's can wait, so you can" Stacy replied

"Oh yeah and what kind of normal guy can wait to have sex?" Chris said

"Paul" Stacy replied with a smirk

"Ugh, you got me there.. but he's the only one! And I honestly don't know how he can wait" Chris replied

"I sorta of know what you mean, I know some times it's pretty hard for me just to keep my hands off of you. But I can also see Pauls point of view as well" Stacy said

"And what would his point of view be?" Chris asked

"Well he know's that Steph's still a virgin. So he want's her to be sure she's completely ready and make her first time special. I think it's really sweet" Stacy replied

"I never knew Paul had a soft spot. That's use full information" Chris said with a smirk plastered on his face

"Don't even think of making fun of him for that!" Stacy scolded Chris

"Awee why not?" Chris asked

"I sware if you do.. you'll be turned into a born again virgin." Stacy replied

"Okay,okay! I won't make fun!" Chris replied

"Anyways lets catch some fish!" Stacy replied as they sent the boat out to a spot where there appeared to be alot of fish

!#$%^&*&&^%

Shawn,Michelle,John,Lita,Randy and Trish were all sitting on the logs next to the firepit. They were awaiting the arrival of Chirs,Stacy,Paul and Stephanie. They were the last four to return before everyone could eat.

Just as Shawn was about to open his mouth to ask what was keeping everyone back Chris and Stacy appeared with what appeared to be ALOT of fish

"What did you's do Jericho, boat to the nearest market?" John asked

"Funny Cena. But no actually Stacy here turned out to be quite the fisher woman!" Chris replied

"Do you need any help with the fish?" Michelle asked

"Nope, we dragged them all from the beach I think we can make it the little bit more to the teachers" Stacy replied "Thanks for asking though girlie"

"Not a problem" Michelle replied with a smile

Around ten mins. later Chris and Stacy returned

"Why do you's look so happy?" Shawn asked

"You's didn't have a quickie in the bushes on the way back did yous?" John asked

"Oh Cena another good one! But that ones also a no!" Chris replied "We just beat the pants off of everyone else who was fishing"

"Yeah I mean we ended up with 53 fish!" Stacy added

"Now thats ALOT of fish!" John joined back in

"You's didn't happen to see Paul and Steph on you travel's did you's?" Shawn asked

Chris and Stacy both shook their heads no.

"Why has anybody heard from them since they left?" Chris asked

"Nope" Trish jumped into the conversation

"Leave it too Paul and Stephanie to get lost in the woods" Stacy said

Just then they seen Paul walking out from around the teachers. Paul was carrying Stephanie and she had a big bandage on her forhead. Paul had a huge cut on his cheek that looked like it was stiched and there was also a giant cut on his leg that also looked like it was stiched.

"What the hell happened to you's?" Shawn yelled

"Oh ahh.." Paul said

"Go on!" John said

"ahhh..." Paul was stalling

"It doesnt really matter" Stephanie blurted out

"Damn Paul you rubbed off on her!" Chris joined in

"But seriously lets just spill the truth on what happened now before we have to pry for information" Trish chimmed in

Paul and Stephanie just gave each other a look and whispered too each other. They decided to just spill about what happened because they knew the truth would come out in the end anyways

"Well...this doesn't leave here!" Paul said

everyone shook their heads yes as Paul continued

"Well see..we were alone in the woods..deep in the woods where noone was near so we decided we could have a bit of...fun"

"You's tried to bang in the woods?" Chris asked quite suprised

"NONO!" Paul blurted out "It wasn't that serious it was just...what you's walked in on that time"

"Oh so a blowie then?" Randy asked

"Yeah" Paul replied "And then when it got a bit too heated...we started to move around a bit and we ended up tumbling down a hill"

"Wow, that went from awesome luck for you to shitty luck man!" Shawn said directed at Paul

"Oh trust me I know, try rolling down a hill with yer man fully exposed with trees and rocks to poke at you" Paul replied

"Ouch!" All 4 of the other guys exclaimed at once

#$%^&*(

Later that night

All of the girls were settled into their tents.

Stephanie and Michelle were sharring a tent. Lita,Trish and Stacy were sharring their tent.

Shawn and Paul were sharring a tent and Chris,John and Randy had the other.

Late at night Michelle and Stephanie were still laying there both wide awake. They were whispering to each other when suddenly they heard the zipper on their tent begin to move. They were both terrified.

They were both more then releaved to see that it was just Shawn and Paul coming to join them.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked

"Yeah don't you's know that this is against the rules?" Stephanie asked

"Trust me McMahon this isn't the first rule i've broke to get to see you..and it probally won't be the last so get used to it" Paul said

Neither of the girls wanted their man too leave so they didn't bother to argue. They could deal with the punishment in the morning if they get guys each snuggled up along side their girls.

The girls quickly fell asleep after that. Or so Paul thought anyways. Thinking everyone was asleep including Stephanie he decided to whisper how he truly felt about her in her ear.

The last thing Paul said before dozing off was "I love you Steph" Little did Paul know. Stephanie was awake and heard it.

!#$%^&*

another chapter finally done! I was trying since awhile now to pump another chapter out and this one took awhile! I hope to update again soon! thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!


	15. PT1 camping day 2

It was only 5:30 AM but Randy and John were already awake.

"Hey John" Randy whispered "Lets go outside"

"Okay man" John whispered back "Let's try and be quite though so we don't wake Chris"

Randy just shook his head in agreement as they quietly crept across the tent. Both guys were being very careful..Until Randy tripped bending over to get his shoe and fell directly ontop of Chris.

Chris woke up too a feeling of someone on top of him immediately he thought it must be Stacy so he decided to have some fun.

"Mmm Stacy baby your wanting some awfully early" Chris said in a very low and noticably sleepy voice

John and Randy couldn't hold in their laughter and they started to laugh quite loudly. Then again anything would sound loud in dead silence at 5:30 in the morning!

Chris forced his eyes open to find Randy onto of him not Stacy. He felt so embarrased.

Chris cleared his throat and heard Randy and John still laughing

"Ahh...Umm...sorry about that Randy..I..." Chris was cut off

"Thought I was trying to bang you?" Randy said "Oh don't worry buddy I'd try if I ever go you alone"

"Shut up!" Chris yelled still visably embarrased

"Come on Chris, Lets go out side and if you need you can go take a cold shower" John said as they went to leave the tent again

"Oh very funny John!" Chris replied as he got onto his feet and stumbled on his way out of the tent landing face first into the grass

John and Randy busted out into laughter again

"This is going to be my lucky day" Chris said "I mean once it starts off this well you know it's going to be a good one...NOT!"

"Oh comeon Chris,You'll have fun swimming after the hike" John replied

"Yeah with my luck, I'll drown while swimming" Chris said back

"I think you'll be fine especially if Stacy finds out that you've had a bad day so far..she may be very nice to you, if you know what i mean" Randy said while winking

"Hey your right, maybe this does have some advantages" Chris replied "Thanks Orton"

"No problem Jericho" randy said

!#$%^&*

In Stacy,Trish and Lita's tent, Trish and Stacy were both up and were sitting together against the side of the tent. They were trying to come up with a prank to wake Lita up with

After 10 minutes of planning they came up with the perfect plan. They were going to put shaving cream in her hand, tickle her nose with a leaf and leave the rest up to her

Trish was rooting through her bag for shaving cream while Stacy went outside for a leaf.

That's when Stacy noticed that Randy,John, and Chris were up and sitting on the log. She ran over gave Chris a quick kiss and quickly told them the plan and of course the guys had to come watch.

Everyone returned to the girls tent. Trish had the shaving cream out and spread it on both of her hands, just in case she decided to use the hand that wasn't full of cream. Stacy grabbed the leaf and started to tickle Lita's nose with it. Sure enough the plan worked and Lita woke up too tons of laughter and a face full of shaving cream.

"What the hell!" Lita yelled which only caused everyone to laugh even harder

John leaned down and pulled Lita up "Come on let's go down to the river and get you cleaned up"

"Who's plan was this?" Lita asked

Trish and Stacy just looked at each other and high fived each other

"Oh I'll get payback on you two.. Don't you worry!"Lita said to her two friends

"Oh you and what army?" Trish asked

"I guess you's forgot.. Michelle and Steph are out here two, I'm sure I could convince them to join me" Lita replied with a Smirk as John took her hand and lead her down towards the river.

"Sorry for laughing at you before babe but I mean, you should have seen the look on your face!" John said partially chuckiling again at even just the thought of what happened

"It's fine, I probally would have laughed if it had happened to you, It'll be even better once I get back at them though" Lita replied

"So you really think you can get Stephanie and Michelle to help you out?" John asked

"Oh yeah, I can always find something to pursuay them with" Lita replied

"Ahh, the age old art of blackmail?" John asked

"Yupp" Lita replied

"And if you can't dig anything up, maybe Shawn and Paul could be of use" John replied

"What do you mean?" Lita asked

"We could get them to pursuay the girls into helping you" John answered "I mean I could help you, but I'd really rather not get caught up in the war of the women"

Lita started to giggle "Good plan John, Good plan"

John finished washing up Lita's face and hands, grabbed her by the arm and they made there way back up to the log's by the fire pit

"Oh look little Lita's all cleaned up now" Trish said while giggiling

"Oh don't worry Trish I'll be getting back at you and Stacy" Lita replied

"Were shaking in our boots" Stacy replied

"Hey John, Randy, this gives me an idea" Chris said "Why don't we pull a prank on Shawn and Paul to wake them up?"

"Now theres a good plan" Randy replied "But what can we do?"

"How about we drop the poles out of their tent so that it fall's in on top of them?" John asked

"I like that idea, but we have to be extra quiet" Randy said

"And of course later on once we get their asses dragged out of the tent we will have to help them set back up..I think it's worth it though!" Chris replied

"Lets get this show on the road!" Randy exclaimed as the trio headed towards Paul and Shawn's tent. Little did they know that Paul and Shawn wern't even inside of the tent

Randy grabbed two of the main poles, while John got the other side of them so the tent would drop right down. Chris grabbed the pole to the opening. That was the only pole that they didn't want to fall so Chris was going to keep it up

Chris put his fingers up 1-2-3

The tent came crashing down and Randy,Chris and John busted out laughing. Then they realized that Shawn and Paul were either not woken by it or not in the tent to begin with

John opened the tent door walked in and realized that they weren't even in the tent to begin with.

"Damn" John said "They weren't even in here to begin with"

"Well where could they be?" Randy asked

"Probally gone for a leak" Chris answered

"I guess" Randy replied "Well let's get the tent back up then before they come back"

They quickly put the tent back up and went back to the log to wait until Shawn and Paul returned to the tent. They hoped they would go back inside so they could put their plan back into action

After ten minutes of the girls all badgering them about how there plan sucked. They had enough and realized that Paul and Shawn couldn't be gone to the washroom and take that much time. They decided to go on a walk to find them.

"But what if Michelle and Stephanie are up and they get up and noones here?" Stacy asked

"Well let's go see if there up then" Chris said as threw his arm over Stacy's shoulder

The rest of the gang followed to Michelle and Stephanies tent

Trish and Stacy were just going to go in and wake the girls up when they noticed that, they had a couple extra people in the tent with them

"Hey Chris, I think I figured out why your plan failed so badly" Stacy stated

"Why's that now?" Chris asked

"Look in here" Stacy answered

"Oh they decided to break the rules now did they? We could report them and have some fun with this" Randy joined in

"Yeah but I mean, getting Shawn and Paul in trouble at the same time isn't going to be punishment.. they'll have each other in which they always have fun" John replied

"Oh I think the teachers know that as well" Lita said

"So we bust em and then one of them get punished anyways? Sounds like a plan"

As if the teachers knew they were needed, flew out of his tent

Everyone knew he was the nicer teacher so they decided to let him in on the plan. He agreed to play along and tell one of the couple's they had to stay behind on the hike and swim. He even said that he may add the touch of telling them that he would be calling home.

The gang left and went back to sit on the logs to make it seem casual and not that they called over

Paul, Stephanie, Shawn and Michelle all awoke to yelling

Wondering what it was Shawn quickly rolled out of bed and to the door of the tent

"Shit! Paul were busted!" Shawn yelled

"What do you mean?" Paul asked back quickly

"Teachers at the door" Shawn answered

Paul cursed under his breath and rummaged by the air mattress for his shirt. He found it, trouble was Stephanie couldn't find hers. Paul wasn't about to send Stephanie out of the tent in her very revealing pyjams top. So he gave her his shirt.

Shawn found his shirt rather quickly and Michelle had a baggy t-shirt on that night anyways in case it got cold. They all quickly hustled out of the tent knowing full well that they would be punished.

"Warm there Levesque?" Mr Campbell asked noticing Paul was shirtless

"Yeah, a bit" Paul replied

The rest of the gang were over on the log's by the fire pit laughing loud enough for Paul,Stephanie,Shawn and Michelle to hear

"You all knew the rules and quite obviously broke them" Mr Campbell started out "And for punishment, one of you two...couples are yous?"

They all nodded in agreement

"Well one of these two couples will have to stay behind from the hike and miss seeing out on the waterfall. We are doing this because anyone who has ever taught Paul and Shawn would know that they have too much fun together" Mr Campbell said "Now you's can either decide which one of you's take one for the team, or we can always decide for you's"

"I think we can sort this out amongst ourselves" Paul replied

"Okay you's have an hour to get back to me before I have to decide for you's" replied and with that went back over by the other teachers who were now awake

"Ugh I really wanted to see the waterfall too" Michelle groaned

"I was actually looking foward to the exercise of the hike" Shawn added

"Only thing I really wanted to do was swim" Paul joined in

"I've seen things like this all the time..I'm a McMahon remember" Stephanie said "So Shawn and Michelle, if it's fine with Paul you two can go ahead and we can stay back and take the punishment"

"Yeah, it's fine with me" Paul said

"Are you's sure?" Michelle and Shawn asked in unison

"Yeah actually it may work out well, I was hoping I could be lazy today" Paul said "Besides i never mind getting to spend time alone..if we will be alone that is, with my favorite girl"

"Thanks guys, we owe you one!" Michelle and Shawn said in unison again as they all headed back to the log to rejoin their friends

!#$%^&%

Kind of a pointless update, but it's too set up for the next chapter, I was going to continue on with this chapter but it would end up being far too long. And I wanted to get another chapter up now so I hope you enjoy, another one should be up in the next few days :) Review please


	16. PT2 camping day 2

"Awee poor Paulie and Stephy have to stay back from the hike?" Chris asked as Stephanie and Paul sat down

"Never call me that again" Paul said flatly

"Okay...Paulie" Chris replied with a smirk

With that Paul got up and started chasing Chris all around the fire pit. Just as Paul was catching up with Chris, yelled "Paul, Stephanie I need to see you"

"Bye bye Paulie" Chris said

"I'll get you for this Jericho!" Paul yelled as he and Stephanie walked towards the teacher

"Still warm I see Levesque" Mr Campbell stated again noticing that Paul hadn't put a shirt on "Oh and Stephanie I didn't know you were a fan of motorhead"

"Oh yeah, I'm a huge fan" Stephanie replied sarcastically

"Thats always good to know" Mr Campbell replied "For your punishment of course you know that the both of you will be left behind on the hike today"

"Yeah" Paul replied

"Well since all of the teachers wanted to go on the hike, we will be leaving the two of you here alone" Mr Campbell said "I trust that you's won't go and kill each other while were all gone?"

"Oh I think we'll manage" Paul replied with a smirk

"Good,Now when you's go back to the log tell the others they have to be ready to go at the teachers tent in 5" Mr Campbell replied

"Alright" Paul replied as he grabbed Stephanie by the hand and they went back to the log

"Sorry Jericho your ass kicking's going to have to wait until you get back from your hike" Paul said as they reached the log

"Oh well that's too bad" Chris replied

"It really is" Paul said "But you guy's seriously have to be at the teacher's tents in 5, ready to go, and seeing as you've already wasted 2 to 3 minutes.. I'd say you should get your asses in gear"

Everyone but Shawn got up off the log and went to get ready

"Hey Shawn, comeon" Michelle yelled back when she realized Shawn wasn't with the group

"I'll be right there!" Shawn yelled back "Paul, I need to speak with you for a sec"

"Alright, I'll be right back" Paul said before kissing Stephanie on the cheek to speak with Shawn

"I just wanted to give you this" Shawn said while pulling a condom out of his pocket "If you use it, adda boi! Hey if not, it's all good. It's just in case my man"

"Thanks bro, but I think the doubts of me getting some in the middle of the woods are pretty slim." Paul replied "Especially since I want her first time to be special"

"Hey, you'll be all alone for pretty much the whole day..Stranger things have happened!" Shawn replied "But I really should rush over there before I get left behind and you won't have ANY chance of getting any!" Shawn then pulled Paul into a quick hug " Bye bro!"

"Alright, See yah later bro!" Paul replied and with that Shawn was gone off to join the rest of the group

"What did Shawn want baby?" Stephanie asked

"Oh nothing, just guy stuff" Paul replied

"I think it's really sweet that you and Shawn are so close that you's don't care who calls you's gay because your always hugging you know" Stephanie said

"Ahh well as long as my favorite girl know's I'm not gay I have no problems" Paul replied smiling

"Well I honestly don't know, You just may be gay" Stephanie replied "I mean being able to wait so long for sex, being extremly close with a guy..hmm"

"I only wait for sex because I care for you so much and you know it" Paul replied

"Awe look being sweet again, Maybe you really are gay" Stephanie replied with a smirk

"If I was gay then I don't think you would be able to make fun of the man in my pant's as much as you can" Paul replied

"That is true" Stephanie answered back "Your man does like to stand tall whenever I'm around"

Paul leaned in and kissed Stephanie which quickly turned into a makeout session. Stephanie pulled away

"What's wrong babe?" Paul asked

"It's just.. can we talk before this ends up going further?" Stephanie asked

"Of course, What's up?" Paul asked

"It's about last night" Stephanie started out

"Yeah, look I'm really sorry about that I shouldn't have snuck into the tent and got you into trouble as well" Paul replied

"No not about that" Stephanie replied "I was actually hoping that by some chance you would end up with me, I was kind of scared, and your the only thing that makes me feel safe"

"What's it about then?" Paul asked

"Well I don't know if you meant it but.." Stephanie started out "I heard what you said right before you fell asleep"

"What?" Paul asked "I seriously thought everyone was asleep. I'm sorry if I scarred you off..that's why I never intended for you to hear it, but I mean I really had to get it off my chest"

"So, you didn't mean it when you told me that you love me?" Stephanie asked looking slightly hurt

"I meant everyword" Paul said "I just didn't know how you would react so I figured I should wait to tell you"

Stephanie began to cry slightly "I don't know what I did to ever deserve you Paul"

"Hey Steph, don't cry. Everytime I see you cry it tears me apart inside. Especially when I'm the reason for it" Paul said "If anyone doesn't deserve someone.. It's me that doesn't deserve you"

"Their tears of joy" Stephanie replied "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. I love you too Paul."

"Awe baby come here" Paul said streching his arms out pulling Stephanie into a hug

"Paul?" Stephanie asked

"Yes?" Paul replied questioningly

"I..I'm ready" Stephanie replied

"For what?" Paul asked confused

"I want you" Stephanie replied

"Whoa, Wait now Steph, Are you sure?" Paul asked

"I've never been so sure of something in my life" Stephanie replied

"But Steph, I wanted your first time to be special..not some spur of the moment thing in the middle of the woods. And I sure as hell don't want you to regret it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you regretted your first time" Paul replied

"As long as it's with you..it will be special" Stephanie replied "As for being in the middle of the woods, it doesn't bug me, especially since I know for sure that we will be alone for at least 6 more hours."

"Your absolutely sure you want to do this?" Paul asked

"Yes Paul I am" Stephanie replied "With how much your checking to see if I want to, I'm starting to firgure out if you actually do"

"Trust me Steph, Your the only girl I could imagine ever doing this with..Hell your the only girl I can even imagine kissing" Paul replied

Before Paul could continue he was cut off by Stephanie's lips in which he gladly accepted

After making out for a solid 20 minutes they finally pulled apart

Stephanie took Paul by the hand and lead him back to her and Michelle's tent

Once things really got underway Paul made sure he was gentle, but not too gentle, there wouldn't be much fun in that now would there? Soon their too body's colided as one

!#$%^&*&^%$#

-At The Waterfall-

"Finally after an hour and a half of hiking pretty much straight up a mountain..We reach water!" Chris exclaimed as he took a seat on a rock

"Yeah I want to get right into the water" Trish said

"I think that's a great idea!" Stacy exclaimed

Randy picked Trish up and said "Ask and thou shall recieve" and made a mad dash down the hill towards the beach

"Stacey...your legs are just too damn long. Not that I'm complaining but your too tall for me to carry I would't want to drop you on the way down the hill" Chris replied

"Lets race down the hill then" Stacy replied "Can your short wittle legs handle it?"

"Oh I can more then handle it, I'll beat you by a mile!" Chris exclaimed and with that they were off and racing towards the beach

John picked Lita up and threw her on his back "Piggy back ride" John said as he then too made a mad dash towards the beach

Michelle wanted to stay and look at the waterfall for a few minutes before they headed down to the beach. When Michelle and Shawn were the last two they figured it would be the perfect moment to get a nice picture together near the waterfall. They took a few pictures together and once they were satisfied with what they got they started a slow walk towards the beach. Making small talk the whole way down, and really just enjoying each others company

When they were almost at the beach they stopped to sit on a rock and talk for a minute

"So Michelle I have really been thinking alot lately and theres something I want to tell you" Shawn started out

"What's that babe?" Michelle asked

"Well I was thinking so much and I came to a conclussion" Shawn started " I mean theres noone in the world who has ever made me feel the same way you do...I think..No wait, I know that I'm in love with you"

"Wow, Shawn that's really,really deep, and you know what?" Michelle asked

"What?" Shawn replied in question

"I love you too!" Michelle exclaimed before pulling Shawn into a deep pasionate kiss

"Now let's go down to the beach we used up like an hour of swimming time, we'll only be in for an hour now if were lucky" Shawn stated

When they arrived at the beach everyone else was already in the water

As soon as Shawn and Michelle hit the water they immediately heard Chris call them over

"We came up with a good idea while you's were gone" Chris stated

"What's that now?" Michelle asked

"Couples chicken fights" Stacy said as she swam back over towards Chris "We've already got Randy and Trish in for it"

"Shawn looked at Michelle and they said "Were in!" In unison

"Great now all we have to do is ask Cena and Lita" Chris said

"Ask us what?"John asked as he and Lita swam over

"Couples chicken fights are you in?" Chris asked

"Hell yeah!" John replied

"I'm in as well!" Lita replied

"Rules will be first person too fall twice loses" Michelle said

"Okay so we'll have a tournament, If you lose your first fight you go for 3rd, if you win you move onto the finals..Since were so short on time that is" Chris said

"I think the two stronger taller guys should go against each other, and the shorter one's should fight each other" Lita said

"Okay so, John and Lita vs Randy and Trish first then Shawn and Michelle vs Me and Stacy" Chris said

"Lets get this show on the road" Shawn replied

!#$%^&*

-Randy & Trish VS John & Lita-

"You think you can handle this?" John asked as Lita hopped onto his shoulders

"I KNOW I can handle it!" Randy replied confidently as Trish jumped right onto his shoulders

"1-2-3 FIGHT!" Chris yelled

The first match up was going pretty smothly and ended rather quickly when Trish shifted too far on Randy's shoulder's so he wobbled and all it took was an underwater kick to the Knee from John to send both Randy and Trish down into the water

"Orton I thought you said you could handle this!" John yelled when Randy got back up

"I have two more trys Cena..Don't be so confident" Randy replied

Trish jumped back onto Randy's shoulders and round two began

This time the fight was very level around five minutes into the fight, Randy kicked John dead in the knee causing him to wobble, Trish then shoved Lita causing them both to tumble backwards

"1-1" Chris yelled "Last round!"

John and Lita got situated back up again and the final match got underway

Both sides were holding strong after a grueling ten minutes Trish started to slip off of Randy's shoulders, he knew John would go in for the kill as he resituated her. So Randy decided to play it off

Randy started to wobble and then when he went to resituate Trish upon his shoulders she threw her foot out catching Lita in the arm sending both Lita and John into the water

"Told you I could handle you Cena!" Randy yelled as he quickly pulled Trish in for a victory kiss

"You got lucky Orton!" Cena replied and turned to Lita "3rd is ours babe"

"You can bet on that one" Lita said

#$%^&%$#

-Chris & Stacy VS Shawn & Michelle-

"Come on Jericho let's get this show on the road" Shawn said

The first round just started when Chris pulled out a cheap move to get the first win

"Oh so you want to play dirty do you?" Shawn asked "Well I'm the master of that so watch out man!"

Shawn got Michelle situated on his shoulders quickly and while Chris was still resituating Stacy on his shoulders Shawn whacked him in the back of the knee causing them to both go under water

"Guess that makes it 1-1" Shawn stated

"Oh it's on now big guy!" Chris yelled as they locked up again

Chris and Shawn were kicking like mad causing both of their riders to get wobbly which ended up making both of them fall at the same time

"Damn who won?" Shawn asked getting back up from under the water

"Noone, it was a tie" John said

"I've got an idea!" Michelle said "How about we make it a four way chicken fight, last couple standing wins"

"That's quite the good idea!" John exclaimed

"Lets do it!" Lita yelled and with that the 8 friends got paried back up and gathered in a square

Everyone mentally knew that Randy and Trish were the strongest couple so they all decided to take them out first

When it started everyone charged at Randy and Trish. Causing Lita,Michelle and Stacy to bang heads do to Trish ducking out of their path, causing all three girls and their rides to fall

"HA! We win!" Randy exclaimed before pulling Trish down into a celebatory kiss

"I'll be sure to celebrate this win with you when we get home" Trish said with a wink

"I'll be more then happy to accept that offer" Randy replied with a smile

"Looks like we finished just in time" John said

"Yeah the teachers are getting everyone out of the water now so we can go back to camp for dinner and sleep" Michelle said

!#$%^&*(

-Back At Camp-

Paul and Stephanie were out resting against a boulder near the logs. They were sitting up and Paul had his arm around Stephanie while gently playing with her hair while She rested her head on his shoulder.

Then they heard voices knowing that everyone would be back from the hike soon

"Steph I loved getting to spend the whole day alone with you" Paul said with a smile

"Are you sure you didn't love what we did with the time we had alone?" Stephanie asked smiling back

"Anytime spent with you is time well spent" Paul replied "But yes I did quite enjoy what we did with the time. And hey you wern't exaclty disagreeing with me..in fact I think you were agreeing alot with the way you said yes so often" Paul said with a wink

Stephanie playfully slapped him "I hope you plan on sneaking into the tent again tonight"

"Oh I fully intended too" Paul said smiling

Just then all of their fellow campers returned into sight

They spent the evening talking about how their day was, Randy and Trish had bragging rights for winning the chicken boy did they use them! Everyone kept wondering why Paul and Stephanie seemed so happy but they all decided to let it slide for now, If they were still happy tomorrow they would confront them.

At night, Shawn and Paul made a plan to sneak into the girls tent again. But before they went Shawn had one question for

"Why are you so happy man?" Shawn asked

"Let's just say... Your present was used" Paul replied

"WHAT?" Shawn practically shouted "I mean..what!" Shawn said dropping his voice to a whisper "You and Stephanie had sex?"

"Yeah" Paul said smiling

"And how was it?" Shawn asked

"Better then I could have even imagined" Paul replied "Now before you get nasty and want details lets go to the girls tent"

Little did they know the girls were after having a discussion about why Stephanie was so happy too.

"You and Paul did what?" Michelle asked Stephanie "Wow..How was he?"

"Amazing" was all Stephanie could get out before they heard the tent zipper opening.

"More details to come tomorrow I hope!" was the last thing Michelle said before Shawn and Paul popped their heads into the tent

Once inside Shawn got snuggled up next to Michelle and whispered "I love you" In her ear she responded by pulling him into a soft passionate kiss letting her tounge explore his mouth "I love you too Shawn" and with that they drifted off to sleep

Paul starred deep into Stephanie's eyes and right before they drifted off to sleep he whispered "I love you Steph"

She replied "I love you...Paulie"

His reply to that was pulling her into a make out session and then letting her go to finally fall asleep.

!#$%^&^%$#$

Got 2 chapters up in 2 days, I think that's a new record for me :p

Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated :)

Paul couldn't


	17. PT1 the third day of camping

This time Paul and Shawn were making sure they weren't getting caught sleeping in the same tent with the girls. They both got up at 5:00 AM to make sure. Of course on the way out of the tent they ended up waking Michelle and Stephanie who joined them in getting up bright and early

Shawn and Michelle curled up on one log near the fire pit. While Stephanie and Paul layed down onto the other

Without realizing it both couple's ended up falling fast asleep. At 5:45AM Randy had woken up, he decided to leave the tent without waking John or Chris. Little did Randy know that both John and Chris were actually awake. When Randy reached down to pull the zipper he felt something grab him from behind. Randy panicked until he looked over and seen the look on Chris's face. It was John.

"I'll kill you!" Randy yelled chasing John out of the tent

"Hey hey hey! What's all the comotion about?" Yelled the booming voice of

"Err..ahh nothing sir!" Randy replied

"It better not be, I don't want to have to punish another person today" Mr Campbell replied

"Your dead...soon" Randy whispered at John as they walked towards there sleeping friends on the logs

They decided to wake them by throwing acorns at Paul and Shawns heads. Not the brightest idea seeing as John pulled the wrong tree which sent a ton of apples crashing down onto their own heads. The noise was so loud it woke Paul,Stephanie,Michelle and Shawn. They all woke up in fit's of laughter seeing their three friends covered in apples

The noise also somehow managed to wake Lita,Trish and Stacy who walked out of the tent only to join the rest of their friends in laughter at the sight of Chris,Randy and John covered completly in apples

The rest of the morning was reserved for breakfast and then getting the kanoe's ready to go

Breakfast went along very smoothly. Although, Randy,John,Chris,Lita,Trish and Stacy were all still wondering why Paul and Stephanie suddenly seemed more happy and pretty much attached at the hip

Finally Chris decided to ask "So..Paul,Steph, why are you's all of a sudden so happy?"

"What ever do you mean?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Oh that smile gives it all away..somethings going on here" Chris replied

"That doesn't matter" Paul and Stephanie replied in unison

"Damn are you two sharring a brain now?" Chris replied "But anyways lets just get to the bottom of this now, is there anyone who is NOT Stephanie or Paul who know's?"

Shawn and Michelle just tried to look natural the whole time. Trish sensed there was something up with Michelle so she decided to poke around and see what she could get out of her

"Michelle..you know something, that's your 'trying to hide something' Look!" Trish said

"What, I know nothing" Michelle replied

"Yes you do, Now spill!" Trish shot back

"It's really not my position to tell anyone" Michelle replied

"Well then will the over joyed couple tell?" John asked

Both Stephanie and Paul shook there heads no

"Can who ever else know's tell us?" Randy asked

"Let me discuss this with my partner here" Paul said as he took Stephanie aside

"Should we leave Shawn do it? It would be quick and painless and besides they find everything out in the end" Paul asked Stephanie

"Yeah I think that would be for the best" Stephanie replied and they made their way back to the logs

"The decision has been made..Shawn, you can tell them" Paul said

"Okay, well, while Paul and Stephanie were left alone here yesterday they got down to business if you know what I mean!" Shawn said

"Finally!" Trish and Stacy yelled at the same time

Chris just gave Paul a slap on the back " You did the seemingly imposible..you got the unbreakable one in bed, adda boi!"

John and Randy both gave Paul a slap on the back as well followed by a unison chant of "adda boi paulie!" by Randy,John and Chris

"I'll kill you all!" Paul replied trying to hide his chuckle's

"I think you'll be too busy to be killing people these day's Paulie poo" Chris replied with a wink

"Your dead!" Paul exclaimed as he hopped up and began chasing Chris all around the campsite

The chasing went on for about ten minutes and Chris started yelling for someone to help him out

"Out of my hands" Randy replied

"John..HELP!" Chris yelled

"Sorry man, I have my hand's tied up now" John replied as he grabbed Lita by the hand

"Shawn?" Chris shouted

"Sorry man, Paul's pretty much my brother, I only beat him when we fight" Shawn replied

"Stacy?" Chris asked

"Sorry babe I don't beat up guy's' Stacy replied

"Ugh, Trish?" Chris asked again

"Normally I would, but seeing as how it's your ass I would be saving.. I think I'll leave Paul kill you" Trish replied with a smirk

"Shut it Stratus!" Chris replied

"Lita, you always like beating up the guys! How about a hand?" Chris asked

"Ahh, sorry Chris, But like John I too have my hands tied" Lita replied grabbing John's other hand

"Michelle, I know we haven't ever been the closest but hey, why not kick things off on a better foot?" Chris asked still running around being chased by Paul

"Sorry Chris, but if everyone else is saying no, then I don't think I should say yes either" Michelle replied

"Ahh.. who haven't I asked yet" Chris thought out loud "Steph! Please help me!"

"Well seeing as how your probally going to get killed I guess I will NOT help" Stephanie replied with a smile

"Fine Paul noone's going to help me..just get it over with!" Chris yelled as he came to a hault

Paul slowly approached Chris before attempting to tackle Chris down onto the ground. Little did Paul know that Chris was prepared and dodged out of the way at the last second.

Paul went face first into the log and when he sat back up everyone noticed the bloody mess

!%^&&*^%$#

I have been really trying to update alot recently but it hasn't been happening due to school going back in this past week, and a hurricane just passed through where i live this weekend. So I'll be adding to this as much as possible, sorry for the VERY short update but I wanted to give everyone a little bit to read anyways. Feel free to add me on twitter to see when i will be updating, i'll put the link to my account on my profile, anyways thanks for reading! review please! and again sorry for the short update but it's really all i can do for now and didn't want to not update at all!


	18. PT2 the third day of camping

"Oh my god Paul!" Stephanie yelled as she made a mad dash off the log over to where Paul was laying "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I'll be fine" Paul replied with blood still dripping down his face

"By the looks of things you wont!" Stephanie replied "We need to take you to the teachers"

"No Steph really, I'll be fine!" Paul replied

"Paul...your going" Stephanie replied

"Ugh fine" Paul answered

"Whipped!" Shawn yelled followed by making the noise to match

Paul didn't even bother to put up a fight with Shawn at that moment. He simply followed Stephanie to the teachers tent

After 20 minutes and 7 stiches Paul and Stephanie left the teachers tent

"Told you I'd be fine" Paul said with a smirk

"Oh yeah 7 stiches did nothing to help right?" Stephanie asked

"Well maybe just a little" Paul replied still smirking

"And the fact that you have a concussion means that your totally fine,right?" Stephanie replied

"Yupp, I'm perfectly fine" Paul replied

"I'm sure you are Paulie, I'm sure you are" Stephanie replied

"Hey now, I already told you, I only leave you call me that because your just so damn cute" Paul replied

"And I intend to use this privilage to full advantage Paulie" Stephanie replied now smirking herself

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it" Paul replied smirking back he then took Stephanies hand and they walked back towards the logs

Chris seen them coming and decided to try and appologize "Hey Paul sorry about that man, I guess I just got carried away and thought that you were litterly going to kill me, I never expected that you would go into the log like that"

"Chris it's fine it could have happended to anyone" Paul replied

"Thanks man,I'm still really sorry" Chris replied "But how are you anyways?"

"I'm fine" Paul replied

"No he's not" Stephanie jumped in "He got 7 stiches and has a concussion"

"What, wow, now I fell really bad man!" Chris said "Let me make it up to you somehow!"

"It's seriously alright man" Paul replied

Just then as if on cue before anyone could say anything else yelled out "Paul, I need to see you"

Paul leaned in and gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking to

"What's up sir?" Paul asked

"Well I'm sorry to say this Paul, but there appears to be more bad news for you" Mr Campbell replied "Seeing as you have got a concussion you won't be able to attend the kanoeing trip today"

Paul cursed under his breath "That was one thing I was really looking foward to up here"

"We won't be cruel, and beside's we can't leave you alone after just recieving a concussion so, you can pick one to three people to stay back with you" replied

"Okay, thanks" Paul said before walking back over to the logs to rejoin his friends

"I can't go on the kanoeing trip" Paul stated as soon as he got back

"What the hell why not?" Randy asked

"The concussion, it's not going to help it if I move around alot" Paul replied

"I'll stay back with you man" Shawn stated

"No I should have to, I caused all of this shit" Chris also said

"Guy's it's fine really" Paul replied "I know all of you, well except Shawn wanted to go on the trip so it's fine really"

"Paul... I'm staying with you" Stephanie stated

"No Steph, I know you wanted to go and...theres no point in me arguing with you is there?" Paul asked

"No matter what you say I'm staying with you.. so no,not really" Stephanie said with a smile

Shawn again yelled "Whipped" followed by "So I guess theres no chance that you can save me from this trip?"

"Actually I can have three people stay back with me, so if you want to stay back, it's fine by me" Paul replied "Oh and by the way..I'm not whipped, just caring"

"Sweet deals man!" Shawn said giving Paul a high five "Michelle is it okay if I stay back? I mean you can stay back with me too if you like. Oh and by the way Paul it's beyond caring..You are whipped!"

"Sure, I could use a break from this trip for now, so why not" Michelle replied "Well thats if it's okay with Paul of course"

"No problems, as long as the teacher's leave Shawn stay back with me this time" Paul replied "Just give me a second and I'll go ask "

"Wait Paul, are you sure you don't want me to stay back?" Chris asked

"Chris you have wanted to go on this trip since a very long time now and I'm not going to take that away from you, so go have a good time" Paul replied with a smile and went to see with Stephanie tagging along with him

"Sir I choose who is going to stay back with me, and I just wanted to confirm with you before I told them for sure"Paul said

"Okay and who's staying with you?" asked

"Well Stephanie" Paul said

"Of course" Mr Campbell replied "Anyone else?"

"Michelle..and Shawn" Paul answered

"Normally I wouldn't leave you and Shawn together without supervision" Mr Campbell started out "But since Stephanie and Michelle will be here to keep you's out of trouble, I think I can allow it this time"

"Thanks a bunch sir!" Paul stated as he turned to walk away

"Just make sure to keep out of trouble" Mr Campbell yelled as Paul and Stephanie were walking away

"No worries here sir" Paul yelled back "We'll be sure to stay clear of trouble"

and with that they made their way back to the logs to tell their friends the good news

"So Shawn, you are actually allowed to stay back with me this time" Paul said arriving at the logs

"What's the catch?" Shawn asked

"None" Paul replied "The only reason he's leaving us stay together is because 'the girl's will keep us out of trouble' little does he know how much trouble they can actually cause"

"Hey!" Stephanie and Michelle both yelled at the same time

"Well it is true" Shawn said backing Paul up

"Pfft, and I hope you were looking to get some today" Michelle fired back

"It was a joke" Shawn replied "Trust me nothing to get serious"

"Yeah besides, what fun is there in being completly good all the time?" Paul asked

"I guess when you look at it that way.." Michelle was cut off

"I'm right" Shawn replied with a smirk

"Fine you win" Michelle replied sticking her tounge out at Shawn

"And that is how not to be whipped my friend" Shawn said to Paul

"I am not whipped!" Paul replied

"Yeah yeah yeah" Shawn said

Just then called for everyone who was going kanoeing to go join him and get prepared for the trip

"I'll see you later Shawn, Michelle,Steph, and Mr. Whipped" John said as he grabbed Lita by the hand and they started to walk away

Lita turned around and said "When we get out of here this weekend we really need a girls night out"

"I agree" Stephanie and Michelle said in unison

"Me too!" Trish joined in as she joined Randy to join the kanoeing crew

"Later guys" Randy said before disappearing into the crowd

"Goodbye to Shawn,Michelle, Stephanie...and Paulie" Chris said with a smirk before taking off running before Paul could stand up to chase after him

"I guess I should catch up with him, Later guys" Stacy said now running after Chris

#$%^&#$%^&

-Preparing for Kanoeing-

"Girl's just stand back, Randy, Chris and I can carry the kanoes down to the lake by ourselves" John stated as they were picking up the kanoes

"If you say so.. just don't come crying to us when it gets too heavy" Lita replied

"Lita.. were tough" John replied

All three of the girls laughed and started walking down to the beach

Around half way down Chris started to complain about the weight of the kanoe which got him a quick "Told you so!" From Trish,Stacy and Lita

The guys dropped the kanoes as soon as they hit the beach

Lita and Stacy jumped into their Kanoes with John and Chris respectively

They were just about to take off from land when they heard Randy yell "What in the hell are you taking with you Trish? Your whole wardrobe?"

"Just the basics" Trish replied hopping into her and Randy's kanoe

"If this is the basics then I would certainly hate to see the whole thing" Randy replied "With this much weight we'll be lucky if we don't sink!"

"Oh shut up and paddle Orton" Trish said as Randy hopped into the kanoe

"Fine Stratus" Randy said as he did what she said and the three kanoe's started to go in the direction of the island they would be spending that day at

Little did Randy know that the kanoe that took off directly behind him contained a girl that still wanted him in the form of Joanie and an extreme nerd who always had took quite the shinning to Stephanie and Trish, Kurt Angel

!#$%^&*^%$#

-Back At The Campsite-

"Ahh what a relaxing day this will be" Shawn said

"I agree, But I kind of don't want to waste it doing nothing around here all day" Michelle replied

"Hmm, but what is there really to do?" Shawn asked

"We could always go for a walk up to the waterfall since Steph and Paul didn't get to see it yesterday" Michelle said

"Now there's a good idea" Shawn said "Just one sec I'll ask Paul if he want's to go"

Shawn quickly walked over to where Paul and Stephanie were laying beside the logs

"Hey Paul could I talk to you for a sec?" Shawn asked

"Yeah sure" Paul said he then leaned in and kissed Stephanie on the nose before getting up and walking to Shawn

"What's up man?" Paul asked

"Well I was just wondering did you and Steph want to come up to the waterfall with me and Michelle today?" Shawn asked

"Hmm, I think the two of you probally would like some alone time up there" Paul replied "So why don't you two go and me and Steph can stay back and leave you two have some alone time"

"You honestly think I can't go aweek without banging her?" Shawn asked "Point taken, We'll head up now"

Paul chuckled, and Shawn turned to walk away but turned back to Paul "Hey wait a second bro" Shawn said

"Wha?" Paul asked

Shawn didn't say anything but just handed Paul another condom "Just incase" Shawn finally said before turning to go back to Michelle

Paul quickly stuffed the condom into his pocket not wanting Stephanie to see it. The last thing he wanted was for Stephanie to think that he would be wanting it all the time now that he had it once

"What did Shawn want?" Stephanie asked

"He just wanted to tell me that he and Michelle are heading up to the waterfall again today" Paul replied

"I'm guessing they want some alone time?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah" Paul replied

"Well I wouldn't mind staying here for some more alone time with you either" Stephanie said with a wink "Especially if it means that I get to have as much fun as yesterday"

"I could really get used to this" Paul managed to get out before getting dragged into a passionate kiss which quickly escalated

"Damn I can't wait until were completly alone" Stephanie said as she looked over seeing Shawn and Michelle packing up to leave for the day

"So why didn't Paul and Steph want to come on the walk?" Michelle asked

"Paul thought that we could use some 'alone time' I gladly accepted his offer" Shawn replied smirking

"I could really get used to this" Michelle said as she grabbed Shawn by the arm practically running into the woods

"What's the rush?" Shawn asked

"I honestly don't know how much longer I can wait" Michelle said stopping Shawn behind a tree and pulling him into an extremely passionate kiss which sent shivers down Shawn's spine

"Oh god.. We really have to hurry!" Shawn excalimed now grabbing Michelle's hand and running deeper into the woods

"There gone now" Stephanie said slowly getting off of Paul's lap and grabbing his hand leading him towards the tent

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Paul asked

"Paul it's sweet that you care so much to ask so much, but trust me when I say this..when I want you I want you, No questions involved anymore,okay?" Stephanie asked

"Hey, no problem, I just wanted to make sure is all" Paul replied "I mean I don't know if I could live with myself if I hurt you. I love you Steph"

That was all that took to spark Stephanies desire for Paul once again as she grabbed him and threw him down onto her air mattress in the tent

They started to get into things very quickly and just before they did the job for their second time Stephanie whispered into Paul's ear "I love you too Paul"

#$%^&*(

Another section of this day will have to be posted I just wanted to progress the day a bit and give my readers another update :) thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated :)


	19. PT3 the third day of camping

"Isn't canoeing fun guys?" Randy asked everyone around

"Yeah it's actually really relaxing" John replied

"Speak for yourselves!" Chris and Stacy both yelled not being able to get the correct way to paddle the canoe down pat

"Well I agree on the relaxing part" Lita replied seeing as how John was doing all the work and she was lounging at the oppostie end of the canoe

"I second that motion" Trish also said as Randy was doing all of the work for her and she was all streached out relaxing as well

"I sware if we do one more 360 my breakfast will be in your lap Jericho!" Stacy exclaimed

"I'm trying to figure this out Keibler!" Chris yelled back "We need to work together"

"How?" Stacy asked

"Both of us need to paddle on the same side at the same time, then switch to the other side and do the same" Chris replied

"Makes sense" Stacy replied "Lets try it"

Sure enough it worked extremely well and Chris and Stacy's canoe caught up too there friends

"Finally figured it out I see" Randy said with a smirk

"Shut up Randy" Chris replied "It may have taken a few minutes but hey we got it done"

"Well that should sound framiliar" John said with a wink

"Hey!" Chris yelled "You would not know how I am in the bedroom"

"Did you forget that one night when we were loaded?" John said looking dead serious. After a few awkard seconds past he said "Just kidden, I wanted to mess with you a bit though"

"Holy shit man!" Chris replied "You actually had me thinking there for a sec!"

"That was the plan all along" John said with a smile

Just then another canoe pulled up between Randy and Trish's canoe and Chris and Stacy's canoe

"Hey Randy" Joanie said

"Ahh..Hey" Randy replied awkardly

"Trish" Kurt said followed by the nod that means hello

"Hey Kurt" Trish replied trying to be friendly and not seem awkard

John and Lita quietly chuckled together over the sight knowing full well how awkard this encounter was

"The only thing that would make this better would be if Paul and Stephanie were here" John whispered to Lita

"Oh now that would be something that just couldn't be missed" Lita whispered back her reply

Before Kurt and Joanie could continue to make awkard conversation Kurt and Joanies paddling got out of synch and there canoe turned backwards and started out back into the current

Randy and Trish took that as perfect timing to paddle as hard and as fast as they could to get away from Kurt and Joanie. The sooner they got to the island the better

Just then Randy noticed that they only had to go around one more section of land before the island should be in full view so it shouldn't take much longer

"Hey guy's just a bit further lets switch it into high gear and get rid of our stalkers back there" Randy said

Everyone followed Randys instructions and paddled as hard and as fast as they could. Even Lita and Stacy got up from their lounging to help

"And here we are" Randy stated as they were all paddling pretty close to the shore now

"This is so pretty!" Lita stated enjoying the scenery

"We should probally dock these around where the water is quite shallow right by the shore, unless we want to swim out of the boat for ten feet" Chris stated

"Good idea, just over here looks good" John replied

They docked the canoes, hopped out and waited instruction from the teachers

!#$%^&^%$#

"Good afternoon" Paul said to a just awoken Stephanie

"Afternoon" Stephanie replied with a smile "What time is it?"

"Only one" Paul replied "So what did you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"We don't really have many options then to stay here" Stephanie replied

"What if we went canoeing now before the teachers got back?" Paul asked

"We can't just leave on Shawn and Michelle" Stephanie replied

"We can take them with us,They must be coming back soon" Paul replied

"Well why not then" Stephanie replied "Hows the head?"

"Which one?" Paul asked with a wink

"Perv!" Stephanie replied giggiling

"But I'm your perv" Paul said with a smile "And I'm happy to report that both head's are doing just fine"

Stephanie giggled again and said "I guess we should get dressed now before Shawn and Michelle get back"

"Or is it that you just can't resist my charm again?" Paul asked

"Oh I think I could" Stephanie replied

"Well lets just see about that" Paul replied while rolling over onto her to begin trying to pursay her

!#$%^&%$#

-Back In The Woods-

"That was amazing Shawn" Michelle said "I got to experience the waterfall and some crazy sex all in the same day"

"Pretty good day so far wasn't it?" Shawn replied smiling, and hey it's not even half over yet"

"Thats true" Michelle replied "So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking maybe we should go back and check in on Paul and Stephanie" Shawn replied

"You don't think they would want some alone time?" Michelle asked

"They had tons of time already, and knowing Paul he probally wants to go for a walk or leave and do something, but won't until we return so we don't think they were eaten by bears or something" Shawn stated

"Wow, you and Paul really must be best friends for you to know him THAT well" Michelle replied

"Best friends since first grade" Shawn said with a smile "Only guy that we could ever tell I love him without freaking and calling me gay. But then again he says it back so"

"Awee, you's are such softies, spreading the love and knowing it's completly fine to love friends of the same gender" Michelle replied

"Were you being serious?" Shawn asked "It kind of sounded like you were more so making fun"

"Nope, I was being dead serious" Michelle replied "Under your hard outter shell your just a little softie"

"I may be, but hey don't tell the guys that now" Shawn said chuckiling

"Oh I won't I'd like to keep the soft side all to myself" Michelle said with a smile pulling Shawn in for a kiss

!#$%^&^%$#

-With Kurt & Joanie-

"What the hell are you doing Kurt?" Joanie yelled as they were still being dragged down the river by the current

"Sorry I was sea sick" Kurt replied grabbing his paddle

"Well hurry up and help me before we end up flipping this thing over!" Joanie yelled back

As soon as Kurt's paddle hit the water, the canoe hit a rock and flipped clean over

"What the hell Kurt!" Joanie screached as she floated up to the surface

"That wasn't even my fault!" Kurt yelled back

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Joanie asked still screaming

"Hang onto the canoe!" Kurt replied

The two swam to the canoe

"Now what?" Joanie asked

"We float to a shore on this" Kurt replied

"If we end up lost I will kill you" Joanie replied having not much of a choice but to just hold on

Ten minutes later they floated near the shore and had no choice but to abandon the canoe and just swim to the shore of an island they were just feet away from

!#%^#

-Back At Camp-

"What was that about you being able to resist my charm?" Paul asked

"It wasn't fair" Stephanie replied

"How so?" Paul questioned

"Well the fact that we were already naked did help" Stephanie replied

"I don't think you could resist me anyways" Paul said

"Someones cocky" Stephanie replied "Come on we should get up and dressed now before Shawn and Michelle land back"

"I guess that's a good idea" Paul replied "Although I prefer you without clothes, but Shawn and Michelle will probally be back soon, so lets go"

They got dressed and left the tent

"Theres no sun here at all" Stephanie said visibly cold

"Want to head down to the lake on the rocks and I can warm you up some.. fully clothed of course" Paul replied with a smile

"Sounds like a good plan" Stephanie replied also smiling

They went hand in hand down to the lake and stood on the rocks and proceeded to make out about ten minutes later Shawn and Michelle came out of the woods unknown to Paul and Stephanie

"They in the tent?" Michelle asked

"Well I don't hear moaning or snoring so probally not" Shawn replied which cause Michelle to chuckle "Then where could they be?"

"Probally down by the lake" Shawn replied

"Lets find out" Michelle said

They walked down to the hill over looking the lake and spotted Stephanie and Paul in a full on make out session

"They are actually so cute together" Michelle said "Oh by the way, damn you do know Paul really really well!"

"Paul's been into her since like sixth grade so it was only really a matter of time" Shawn replied "I'm really happy for them, I mean this is the first girl Paul seems to actually fully care about, all the others he had he knew were just flings"

"He really seems to respect Steph too" Michelle replied

"He really does respect her" Shawn replied "Lets go down and break up the make out session and see if they want to do something"

"Alright" Michelle replied taking Shawns hand and heading down the hill

"Time to embarras" Shawn whispered into Michelles ear

"Aweeeeeeeeeeee look at the happy couple" Shawn exclaimed

"Oh ahh.. Hey bro" Paul said shaking off the embarrasement

"Whats up?" Shawn asked "Oh wait don't answer.. I found this outside of your tent" Shawn said holding up the empty condom package

"That was ahh.. that was from yesterday" Paul lied

"Bro, don't lie to me you know I can see right through it" Shawn replied "You's banged today, we know don't worry, but what else is on the schedule for today?"

"I was thinking we could take the canoes out and just return before the teachers get back" Paul replied

"Sounds like a mint idea bro" Shawn replied "Well what are you waiting for lets head out now!"

!#$%^%$#

Yet another update will have to be added to this day

I'm crammed for time to write alot lately but I'm still trying to get updates in :)

Hope you enjoyed

Reviews are always appreciated (:


	20. fun on canoes

"They left two canoes behind, It's like they wanted us to take them out" Shawn said

"I'm actually quite suprised that they would leave canoes out when they knew we would be staying back together" Paul replied

"Yeah but they put trust on me and Michelle to prevent you's from doing anything stupid" Stephanie said

"So if we die on this little trip.. It's on your heads?" Shawn asked

"I say we fake an injury just to get them in shit" Paul joked

"Do that and we may just have to injury you's for real, right Steph?" Michelle replied

"Right girlie" Stephanie replied

"Well what are we waiting for?" Shawn asked "Lets drag these beast's to the lake"

Shawn proceeded to try and lift his canoe, only to fall flat on his face and send the canoe flying down the hill

Michelle,Paul and Stephanie all cracked up over the sight of Shawn getting up with his face full of mud

"Are you okay man?" Paul managed to sneak out in between fits of laughter

Michelle ran over to Shawn's side and managed to also speak between fits of laughter "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit dirty" Shawn replied

"Well that's nothing new" Michelle said with a wink

"Hey now!" Shawn excalimed "Our personal life's supposed to stay well...personal"

"Ahh Shawn, trust me I already knew just how dirty you are..since you know everyone thinks were gay" Paul replied with a wink

"Oh yes, I completly forgot" Shawn replied "How I ever forgot about my secret gay affair I don't know"

"Well that's a heartbreaker" Paul replied "I'd not forget about my secret gay love affair that's for sure"

"Oh I'll be sure to make it up to you" Shawn replied with a wink

"You's are so legit gay" Stephanie said

"I agree they are!" Michelle exclaimed

"Maybe we are" Paul replied before pushing his canoe down the hill, grabbing Shawns hand as they skipped down the hill

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Michelle asked

Stephanie giggled "I guess you never really know now do you?"

"True enough" Michelle replied as they chased after the guys down the hill

!#$%^%$#

-Over On The Island-

"Hey John come look at this!" Randy excalimed

"Thats pretty cool Randy..But what is it?" John asked

"I honestly have no idea" Randy replied

"Well were stuck over here for the day, what do you say we go for a walk?" Chris joined in not noticing what Randy was holding

"We can round up the girls and head for a walk IF you can tell me what this is" Randy stated

"Deal" Chris replied

Randy held out his hand and much to his suprised Chris started laughing

"Whats so funny?" Randy asked

"I'd like to know that too" John said

"It's the simplest thing ever to figure out" Chris replied "It's a leg of a star fish. Now lets go"

"Wow, that was easy" Randy replied "Before we go we gotta find the girls"

"I'm on it" John said

"Or we could make this a competition" Chris replied

"How so?" John asked

"You've got me interested" Randy said

"Well we see who can find the girls and bring them back here to this part of the forest first" Chris replied

"Simple enough" John replied "I'm in"

"Me too" Randy replied

"Okay on three" Chris stated

"One-Two-Three" They all counted in unison and ran off in different directions

!#$%^&*&^

Breaking away from there 'secret gay relationship' Paul and Shawn decided to try and get the canoes into the water so they could be on there way

"Competition time" Paul stated "First one to get the canoe into the water wins"

"Your on!" Shawn stated

They got the girls to count down to three so neither had an unfair advantage

On the first attempt Shawn and Paul both got the canoes sunk and flipped head first into the water

They both came up laughing quite the bit. They were both competitive,but they enjoyed having fun more. So things were usually laughed off

They both rushed out of the water and made another attempt this time Paul managed to get his canoe in smothly while Shawn tumbled into the water for the second time

Shawn quickly pulled himself out of the water and with the help of Michelle he got his canoe in the water right

"You just got lucky that time man!" Shawn said

"Yeah and it wasn't the first time today either" Paul shot back

"So now you admit to having sex while we were gone today?" Shawn asked with a smirk

"Well if the shoe fits" Paul replied knowing Shawn was expecting him to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about

"Wow, I never thought you would be that honest" Shawn replied

"Thats why I said it, Noone expects me to be bluntly honest, so I like to be every now and then to mix it up a bit" Paul replied

"Fair enough" Shawn said

Since the guy's wern't paying attention the canoes were basically steering themselves up the river, what they didn't know was they were about to go through some rapids.

!#$%^%$#

-Back On The Island-

Chris was frantically running around trying to find the ladys. He picked down by the water to search. It was the best ida he had in a long time. He spotted Stacy,Trish and Lita all down by the water.

He darted over towards them and told them all that they needed to go back with him to meet John and Randy so they could all go for a walk. They never knew about the competition so they went with Chris back to wait. On the way back Randy and John had seen that Chris found the girls first. They formed a plan to have some fun with the situation.

!#$%^&^%$#

Just another short one to continue on with the story and not leave my readers hanging for too long!

Hopefully another one sooner then I have been able to get the updates out lately

Reviews are always appreciated :)

Thanks for reading!


	21. Fun on Canoes part2

"Oh my god Shawn look out!" Michelle screamed as they started to go through the rapids

It was too late. The canoe was wildly being tossed about in the current pinging off of every rock in sight

"Hold on tight!" was the only advice Shawn could give to Michelle

Not long after Paul and Stephanie were experiencing the same difficulties as they too were dragged into the rappids

Both canoes appeared as if they would make it through the rapids suprisngly still a float. They hit the last rock which over turned both canoes almost at the exact same time.

Michelle was being held under when all of a sudden she felt something pull on her arm and drag her up. It was Shawn.

"Don't speak! You need to save your breath" Were the only things Shawn said before dragging Michelle over to the still upside down canoe

Just before the canoe slammed into another rock Shawn pushed Michelle so close to the shore that she could manage to grab at it and crawl up. Shawn however wasn't so lucky, he slammed back first into the rock

Paul had managed to find his way back to the surface of the water. When he turned around there was only one problem. Stephanie was nowhere to be seen. Paul began to panic as he frantically looked around. He caught sight of her bobbing her head up long enough so he could tell it was her. He let the current drag him down the river not carring about how many rocks he was being bashed against to get to her

Paul finally got to Stephanie just in time as she was about to be sent down towards the section of the lake that had the waterfall. He pulled her as close to him as he could before swimming as fast as he could towards the shore. He dropped Stephanie off where Michelle was laying on the shore crying because Shawn was stuck with his back still against the rock

Paul decided he had to help his best friend. He set back out into the water without even second guessing himself. The current was strong but he carefully used the rocks in the rapids to his advantage and used them to grab at to hold still on his way across. He got to Shawn and Shawn gratefully jumped onto Pauls back as they both got pushed by the current down the lake further.

"Before we get too close to the waterfall we need to somehow get to the shore" Paul shouted frantically

"Try and grab a tree branch!" Paul yelled again in a panic. They were getting close to the waterfall and one wrong move could spell the end of their lives

Michelle and Stephanie did the only thing they could do, sit,watch and cry.

At the last second Shawn managed to pop up enough to grab the branch. Clinging on he managed to stop himself from going over the waterfall. He also managed to keep his legs wrapped around Paul tightly enough so that he didn't fall over either

"The best thing to do is to keep ahold of that while i try and manover closer to the shore" Paul yelled

"Alright bro, I'll keep a tight grip on this branch and try and crawl fowards a bit myself" Shawn replied

They carefully worked as a team. They knew each other so well that they could already predict how each other would work along. They were just feet away from the shore

"Make a jump for it Shawn!" Paul yelled

"Then you'll be left here alone" Shawn shouted back

"I'll be fine!" Paul replied in a holler

"No you won't stop lying!" Shawn yelled back "No man gets left behind"

Shawn used his uper body strenght to swing a couple of feet closer to the shore. Paul decided it was time to get the hell out of there. He jumped up slightly sending Shawn onto the shore. He then grabbed at the side of the shore line and started grabbing his way onto the shore as well

Shawn reached down and helped pull Paul back onto the shore. They both came out soaked, cold, and scratched to pieces but they were certainly alive. Stephanie and Michelle both came running over with tears still running from their eyes

Shawn quickly pulled Michelle into a hug "Chelly everythings fine now"

Michelle couldn't speak since her emotions were all still caught up in her throat and spilling outy,of her eyes still were tears. She simply nodded her head yes and needed to feel like she was still close to Shawn. As if he knew her thoughts Shawn pulled Michelle closer to him into the hug

Paul immediately pulled himself up of the shore and not even wanting to catch his breath all he wanted was to get to Stephanie. He got up and ran as fast as he could towards her. They met and all Paul could do was let her melt into his arms. In fact that was all he wanted to do

"Steph, baby it's okay, I'm here for you now" Paul spoke in a gentle soothing tone

Stephanie looked up at him tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

"Steph, please,please don't cry, I can't handle seeing you so upset. It just makes me want to die" Paul said still in his very soothing voice

Stephanie managed to clear her throat to speak "I love you Paul" were the only words that flowed from her mouth

"I love you too Steph and don't you ever forget it" Paul said with a smile as he pulled Stephanie down to sit onto the rock with him, still having her in a hug

Shawn also pulled Michelle down to sit onto a different rock just around the corner of the shoreline out of sight of Paul and Stephanie

"It's okay Chelley, I won't move until you feel everythings alright" Shawn said in a soft somber tone "Everythings fine though baby, theres nothing to worry about anymore"

Michelle was still visably shaken by the days events, but she managed to spit out "I love you Shawn.. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. That's why I'm so shaken by todays events"

"I love you too, and trust me you have no worrys about losing me. Your stuck with me til the day I die" Shawn replied lightning the mood

Michelle gave a light chuckle followed by a peck to shawns check and just stayed in his arms. Needing to feel safe

"Steph, are you okay now?" Paul asked after just sitting on the rock holding her for a solid ten minutes now

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Stephanie replied trying to look cheerful. She had finally wipped the tears away from her face and was pretty much done crying

"You sure? I hate seeing you upset Steph" Paul replied

"Yeah just a little cold" Stephanie replied

"Well I think I could help fix that" Paul replied pulling her closer

Stephanie reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"Want to go see what Shawn and Michelle are up too?" Paul asked

"Yeah maybe being with friends will calm Michelle down some, She was pretty messed up back on the beach" Stephanie replied

"Lets go then" Paul said with a smile hopping up and taking Stephanie by the hand

They walked over to where Shawn and Michelle were sitting and tried to be quite incase they were still needing space

Luckily enough Shawn and Michelle were just getting up off the rock to go see Paul and Stephanie

"Hey guys" Shawn yelled

"Sup man" Paul replied before they could finish the conversation something started to move in the bushes. Paul grabbed Stephanie and Shawn grabbed Michelle as they slowly backed away from the bush.

!#$%^%$#

sorry about another short update and the fact that this one only involves one side of whats happening in the story, but i wanted to get out another update in. Thanks for reading

Reviews are appreciated :)


	22. were stuck with who?

"What in the hell is that?" Shawn asked seeing the bush contiune shaking

"I don't know but I'm thinking we should get the hell out of here" Michelle replied

"I think I want to find out what it is" Paul joined in and walked over to pick up a big rock

"I don't think thats the brightest idea" Michelle said

"Paul, please don't, you almost got seriously injuried once today, the last thing I need is for you to be mauled by an animal" Stephanie said

"Steph, I'll be fine" Paul replied

"Paul..." Stephanie stated trying to get her way

"Fine" Paul said and turned to walk away before turning around quickly to snap the rock into the bushes

"OWW!" was shouted from whatever was in the bushes

"What" Shawn asked

"That was a person?" Michelle asked

"Wow" Paul stated

"Your an idiot!" Stephanie yelled before starting to walk away

"Steph! Wait" Paul yelled after her. No use she kept walking "Shawn you want to find out who that is while I take care of this situation?"

"Sure thing bro" Shawn said

When Paul turned around to go after Stephanie she was already quite the bit ahead of him "Ugh, I'll be back in a few, just make sure that these people aren't natives who want to eat us!"

Shawn and Michelle both started laughing and then realized they should figure out just exactly who that is in the bush

Meanwhile Paul took off running after Stephanie

"So ahh.. lets find out who this is?" Michelle looked at Shawn questioningly

"I guess we have to" Shawn said "I'll go look first, you stay back a few feet just incase"

"Okay" Michelle replied "Just becareful babe"

"Will do" Shawn replied and took a step towards the bushes. He slowly got closer to the bush and then pulled it back revealing two people he thought he'd never find out here

Paul finally caught up with Stephanie as she stopped on a rock by the shore where it's shallow enough to swim without getting taken by the current

"Steph" Paul started out but knew she was going to be tough to break this time as she turned her head away from him refusing to look him in the eye

"Look I know your pissed, but I'm going to appoligize anyways, I'm sorry for not listening to you but I really wanted to see what was in the bush and didn't really see why I shouldn't be able to find out" Paul stated

"I was worried about you somehow getting hurt again" Stephanie said almost coldly while not looking at Paul at all

"Steph, I'm sorry I never looked at it that way, and I know you've been through alot today" Paul replied

"Alot.. Paul I thought you were going to fall over a waterfall and die!" Stephanie replied still refusing to look at Paul

"I'm sorry Steph.. I just couldn't leave Shawn out there by himself. Trust me babe, if it was you out there in the water I would have been out there even faster" Paul replied

Stephanie seemed to start coming around a bit now Paul knew he was about to crack her

"Steph.. I'm sorry but I just can't stand seeing you this mad at me, So I refuse to leave until you at least forgive me" Paul stated

Stephanie seemed to crack a little more but still wouldn't look Paul in the eye. Paul sat on the rock next to her. He wouldn't hold her at this point though. He knew she was still pissed off and the last thing he wanted to do is drive her away

"Steph... please, I love you and I don't want to see you so mad over my stupid actions. Now if you want me to leave and give you some space just say the word and I'll leave" Paul stated

Stephanie still not wanting to completly cave just let herself fall back into Pauls arms. That was the only thing he needed to tell him she didn't want him to leave her

Back at the bush Shawn and Michelle were having a good laugh at what irony stood infront of them

Shawn pulled Michelle aside "So I think we really need to go find Steph and Paul and show them that the man who loves Stephanie, and the girl who's been after Paul since grade one have somehow landed on the same island we have"

"I agree, But they need some alone time first, they need to sort everything out" Michelle replied "Plus I think we need to make Joanie and Kurt think that were the only people who ended up on the island with them"

"Whys that?" Shawn asked

"When they see Stephanie and Paul the looks on their faces will be priceless of course!" Michelle replied

"Now I completly agree with you, lets do it" Shawn said as they walked back to Joanie and Kurt

"You okay now Steph?" Paul asked after just sitting and holding her for almost a full half an hour now"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got so mad, I just really don't want to lose you" Stephanie replied now finally looking Paul square in the eyes

"Steph, Trust me on this one, as long as I have one breath left in me, I'll fight to stay here on this earth with you" Paul replied

Stephanies eyes welled up with tears

"Whoa Steph, why so sad all of a sudden?" Paul asked

"I'm not sad, your too sweet!" Stephanie said pulling Paul into a kiss

Things were getting heated between them quite quickly as Paul flipped around so that Stephanie was now on his lap facing him so the make out session could still continue

Just then Shawn,Michelle,Joanie and Kurt were on the way too see Paul and Stephanie, although Kurt and Joanie thought they were just going for a walk

"Why does it look like theres people down there?" Joanie asked

"Did someone else land here with you's?" Kurt asked

Michelle and Shawn just looked at each other and kept walking

"Yeah they did, but you'll have to wait and see who" Shawn said

"Whoa wait maybe now isn't such a good time" Michelle said as she could now tell that Paul and Stephanie were clearly enjoying themselves maybe a little too much

"Why?" Shawn asked "We have come this far now kinda late to turn aroun-OHH!" Shawn said now noticing why Michelle wanted to turn around

"Well who ever it is, their pretty much all over each other, and now I'm curious so were not turning around" Kurt stated

They got within 20 feet of Paul and Stephanie when Shawn cleared his throat really loudly to warn them that people were now around

Neither Paul or Stephanie heard him, so Shawn cleared his throat again, and again no luck. They stepped further and yet again nothing. Finally they all walked to within ten feet and Shawn yelled "Were here!"

Paul and Stephanies heads both shot up shocked at who was standing with Michelle and Shawn. Just at that point both Paul and Stephanie realized that Pauls hand was still up the back of Stephanies shirt, and her hand was still down Pauls pants

They tried to make it not much of a scene but it was hard not to do when they had four people starring at them

"Uhm, ahh sorry about that" Paul said removing his hand from Stephanies shirt

"Yeah ahh, sorry" Stephanie replied pulling her hand from Pauls pants

"No need to be sorry" Paul whispered into Stephanies ear causing her to blush

They once again realized people were around and got up to see the company that had arrived with Shawn and Michelle

!#$%^&^%$#

Another short update that was really only done up so quickly so i didn't leave my one faithful reviewer with a cliff hanger,LOL :), More to come soon hopefully and the next review SHOULD involve the rest of the crew, but I make no promises yet

Reviews are welcomed :)


	23. chapter 23

"Hey Steph" Kurt said grinning from ear to ear

"Ahh, Hey" Stephanie replied not wanting to be rude

"Hello Paul" Joanie said with a huge smirk on her face

Paul tried not to get too freaked out by the smirk and just slid a bit closer to Stephanie before replying "Sup Joanie" to make casual conversation

"Oh yeh know just stranded on an island" Joanie replied

"True enough" Paul replied

"So Shawn are we supposed to be heading back before dark?" Michelle asked

Shawn pulled Michelle back aside "That was the plan, but I was thinking, maybe we should stay the night, I mean with Joanie,Kurt,Paul and Stephanie in the same place for a whole 24 hours.. that would be gold"

"Shawn thats so mean!...But I think it should be hilarious as well, lets do it!" Michelle replied with a smirk

"I really never expected you too go along with that so easily" Shawn replied "I see a devious side in you.. and I love it" Shawn said with a wink

"Expect to see more of it then...when were alone that is" Michelle replied

"Oh I really like the sounds of that!" Shawn said back as they walked back to where the others were sitting

Stephanie and Paul were sitting kind of far away from where Joanie and Kurt were sitting

"What are you's doing over there?" Shawn asked

"We just thought Joanie and Kurt might want some alone time, since they are dating you know" Stephanie said

"Whooa, you's are dating?" Michelle asked

"Yupp" Both Kurt and Joanie answered in unison while grabbing each others hand

"Well thats cool, hope it all works out for you's" Michelle replied

"Well me and Steph are going to go for a walk to see if we can find anything that would be usefull for us to get back to the campsite tonight" Paul stated

"Alright, just make sure that you's don't make any wrong turns into the bushes for a bit of fun alright?" Shawn stated

"Shut it Shawn" Stephanie said playfully while grabbing Paul by the hand and leading him down the beach side

"I don't think they would do anything when we could be close anyway" Michelle said

"Whoa whoa whoa" Kurt said "I heard Stephanie was still a virgin?"

"She was" Michelle said

"Yeah until Paul came along, and they got some alone time in the tent" Shawn stated

Kurt's face told the whole story he was clearly jealous

Shawn whispered to Michelle "They clearly aren't going out.. They only said that to try and make Paul and Steph jealous"

That caused giggles to come from Michelle "Really think so?" She asked

"I know it" Shawn replied

Meanwhile Paul and Stephanie had walked quite far down the beach and decided that they should actually find a bit of firewood. They had both only wanted to go get some simply to get away from Kurt and Joanie. Things were really awkard when they were around

"So how are we supposed to survive a night here with those two?" Stephanie asked

"Well I just won't let you out of my sight so Kurt can't try anything" Paul replied

"I like that idea, but what about bathroom breaks?" Stephanie asked

"I guess I'll just have to go with you then too" Paul replied with a smirk

"Being alone with you in the woods at night?" Stephanie asked "I don't think that's such a great idea when there will be others near by to hear everything that goes on"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me not to try anything" Paul said

"Pfft, now thats one thing I don't trust you to do" Stephanie replied

"I can control myself Steph, just give me one chance" Paul replied

"Okay then so what, you don't make the first move on sex for a week?" Stephanie replied "Oh and no funny buisness in the woods..except for making out thats allowed"

"Deal, I won't make one first move..except for the kissing/making out for one full week" Paul replied

"I don't think you'll make it past the second day" Stephanie replied

"Oh we will just have to see about that" Paul said pulling Stephanie in for a kiss

After a minute or two they broke appart. "See I can control myself" Paul stated

Stephanie looked down to see the swelling in his crotch "Ahh yes, you can, however your man certainly can't"

"Ugh Steph, thats one thing I really can't control" Paul replied

"I find it pretty funny, but what do you say we lay this firewood down for a few minutes and take we can head into the woods and I'll just see what I can do about your... 'problem'?" Stephanie replied

"Deal!" Paul almost shouted while taking Stephanies hand and leading her into the woods

!#$%^&^%$#

-On The Other Island-

"So the plans all set up right John?" Randy asked

"Of course, it is!" John replied "Now lets get some payback"

John and Randy dashed through the bushes to where Chris and the girls were waiting. The noise of them coming through the bushes alone scarred everyone else half to death. payback seemed like it just may be quite easy to achieve

"So Chris since your on this little winning streak, how about we have a race?" John asked

"Where to?" Chris asked back

"Around this side of the beach around the trail past the giant oak and back" John replied

"I'm in" Chris stated "You in Randy?"

"Oh I'm in alright" Randy said with a smirk

Randy,John and Chris all lined up by a pine tree. Randy and John both knew that there plan would work perfectly

Lita,Trish and Stacy all yelled "One, two,three!" At the same time so that none of the guys got a head start. The girls got some alone time just to gossip and wait for the guys to return

John and Randys plan went smoothly. They made it seem like they were taking short cuts in opposite directions while Chris stayed on the straight path. John and Randy just walked towards each other and relaxed on a giant boulder for about ten minutes before getting up to continue the race

!#$%^&^%$#

-Back To The Canoers-

Shawn and Michelle decided they needed to get away from Kurt and Joanie for a little decided that there were two things they could try to get away from them. They both decided to try one each

Michelle went first "So me and Shawn were thinking that the two of you probally want some alone time now, so we were just going to go take a walk"

"Oh no it's fine really" Joanie said "Actually me and Kurt were just talking about taking a walk so if you's still go we can go with you's"

"Yeah sure, let me just go get Shawn" Michelle replied with a fake smile

Michelle quickly walked over to get Shawn "Sorry babe, were stuck with them...and we now have to go for a walk"

"Can't I at least try my idea?" Shawn asked

"It won't work now, save it for later" Michelle replied while giving Shawn a quick peck on the cheek, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards Kurt and Joanie

"Let's go" Kurt said while grabbing Joanies hand

Shawn held back chuckles while managing to whisper "Don't they just look so awkard together?" to Michelle

She responded with holding back her giggles and slightly shaking her head yes

They continued to walk around the beach for quite sometime, when they got so far they suddenly heard movement heading towards them from the bushes near the trees

"Not this again" Shawn said

"I say we wait this time instead of firing rocks into the bushes" Michelle replied

"Good idea since the noise is getting closer" Kurt jumped in

"What could it be?" Joanie asked

"Paul!" Shawn yelled as Paul and Stephanie became visable through the bushes

"Sup man?" Paul replied

"Oh just went for a walk" Shawn said "And it appears my advice didn't work well..you's wandered off into the bushes for some fun"

"It was fun, just not that kind of fun" Paul stated "Well that variety..just not that far"

"I'm suure" Shawn replied

"I'm being completely serious here, I wouldn't have sex in the middle of the woods" Paul said which caused Shawn to raise his eye brows "Okay well..I wouldn't without a tent and blankets, or when I knew you's were all extemly close by"

"Thats what I thought" Shawn replied

They all continued along the beach side back to the make shift campsite for the night

!%^#!

Chris finished the race first and was sitting back relaxing with the girls when Randy crossed the finish line. John stayed back a bit so noone was suspicious of why they finished at the same time

"Damn it, I lost" Randy said as he crossed the finish line

"Shit man I thought I had that won!" John said as he crossed the finish line as well "I took the wrong path, it had way too many twist,turns,trees and rocks"

"So did mine" Randy replied

"And mine was the perfect path" Chris said with a smirk "I appear to be on quite the streak now boys"

John and Randy just looked at each other. They both knew Chris's winning streak was almost over due to their plan for revenge

!#$%^!

Sorry for such a long time between updates, I'm extremely crammed for time lately, But know one thing I will never completly stop writing, even if it's a month between updates I'm still always working on the story a little bit whenever i get time. So never fear an update will always be pumped out at some point. I can't stand getting halfway through a story,getting into it and then the writter just stopping updates. So I won't ever do that

Reviews are always appreciated :)

Thanks for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

"Lets go find the rest of the group" John said "It's beginning to get dark and we should be heading back to camp now before it does get too dark to go"

"True enough" Randy said "Now I know exactly where we came from, it's right over here" Randy stated while pointing to the left

"No, it was from over there!" John said pointing to the right

"You's are both wrong" Chris said "we came from way over there!" Chris said while pointing directly in the middle of Randy and John's directions

"Wanna make a bet?" Randy asked while trying to cover up his smirk

John quickly caught onto Randy's idea and joined in "I'm in!"

"Well seeing as I can't lose...I might as well join in too" Chris said with a cocky smile plastered on his face

"Perfect" Randy replied while hiding his smirk

"So what's this contest even going to be?" Chris asked

"We all take our girl's with us, in the direction we think is back with the rest of the group. Last couple back lose" John said

"What happens to the loser?"Randy asked

"How about...no sex for a month?" Chris suggested

John and Randy just looked at each other, they both knew that Chris would get extremely cocky and lose this one

"I'm in" John said

"Me too" Randy agreed

"Well let's get this show on the road then before it becomes too dark and the other's leave with out us!" John stated while grabbing Lita by the hand and preparing to take off

Randy threw Trish up onto his back as he also prepared to head off running

Chris was already showing his cockyness "Go ahead, I'm sure we'll win anyways"

"Yeh sure?" Randy asked

"Yeah, I honestly can't lose today. I'm on a hot streak" Chris replied

"Well if your really sure...BYE!" John yelled as he and Lita took off into the bush

"Run Randy run!" Trish yelled as she kicked him in the butt. Randy took off into the bush in the opposite direction

Randy and John both knew not to waste time in this competition and they would surely win. Chris was being way to cocky to not lose this one

"Are you sure you don't want to go now?" Stacy asked Chris

"I'm sure we'll win anyways babe" Chris replied

"But what if we don't?" Stacy asked

"I'm sure we will so I don't want to worry" Chris said

"Yes, but Chris, we must get going now, unless, you don't want to get ANY for a month!" Stacy replied hoping to yell some sense into him

"Oh god, I forgot about that part of the deal...Let's get moving!"Chris replied while grabbing Stacy's hand and running into the woods

!#$%^%#!

"Okay so I think we should get a fire going now before it gets to dark to see what we are even doing" Michelle said

"That's a great idea, now who knows how to light the fire?" Stephanie asked

"I think the boy scout over there must know how to make a fire" Paul replied pointing at Kurt

"As a matter of fact I do" Kurt replied "And in these survival situations it's never a bad thing to know how to survive. Thank you very much"

"Whatever" Paul replied "Joanie you and Kurt can handle the fire then, right?"

"Whatever you say Paul" Joanie said while looking Paul directly in the eye and practically drooling everywhere

"Ahh...Okay" Paul replied awkardly "Shawn can you and Michelle go boil water?"

"I think we can handle that" Shawn replied "You cool with that Shelly?"

"Sure thing, I learned how to effectively boil water in grade 9 science so this should be easy" Michelle replied

"Awesome" Paul said "Now Steph you and I will have to find some things we can use for bedding"

"But I was planning on using you as my mattress tonight" Stephanie said to Paul while trying to keep her voice down a bit so noone could hear

"Well I have no problems with that.. Just that I might not sleep too much if that does in fact happen" Paul replied "But we still have to get stuff for the others, plus we could probally use some type of blanket"

"Your right, let's just get everything fast.. I really don't want to be in the wood's when it's dark" Stephanie replied

"Well if you don't want to come, you can always stay back with Kurt and Joanie" Paul replied

"Nono, that's okay" Stephanie replied

"That's what I thought" Paul replied "And anyways, if you get scarred I'll always be there to protect you"

Stephanie smiled at Paul's comment "Awe thanks babe"

"Anything for you Steph" Paul replied now smiling back

"Love you" Stephanie said still smiling

"Love you too" Paul replied back grabbing her hand as they walked back into the woods for branches to use for blankets and bedding

!#$%^$#

Randy and Trish picked the fastest path and ran right into where the group was being gathered...for the night?

"What were staying the night?" Randy asked as he ran into the group

"Yeah we made the decision that by the time we got back to camp it would be too dark to set everything back up, so were just going to stay here tonight, is that an issue?" replied

"Nope thats fine" Randy replied and Trish just nodded her head in agreement and finally jumped off Randy's back

"Hey thanks for the ride Randy" Trish said with a smile

"Well I'm sure you just can't wait to say that again...when were back home" Randy said with a wink

"Perv!" Trish yelled as she playfully slapped Randy's arm

"Your perv though!" Randy replied

"True enough" Trish replied "and I love my perv"

"And I love you too Trishy" Randy replied

Just then the bushes started shaking "I bet it's John and Lita" Randy said

"I think so too, Chris was getting too cocky" Trish said

"Oh I know, all those loses earlier...they were set ups" Randy replied

"Wow, you's set poor Chris up too lose his sexual privialiges for a month?" Trish asked

"Pretty much" Randy said

"Dirty...I like it" Trish whispered into Randy's ear as the bush noises got louder

Both John and Chris busted through the bush at the same time, quickly followed by Lita and Stacy at the same time as well

"Who won?" John and Chris both shouted as they reached where Randy and Trish were standing

"Ahh one sec, This was really close let me consult Trish on this one" Randy said

"Who do you think made it first?" Randy whispered his question to Trish

"I honestly think it was a tie" Trish whispered back

"So guys...We have concluded.. You's both lost" Randy said

"No sex for anyone of you four for the next month" Trish replied

"WHAT?" John,Lita,Chris and Stacy all yelled at the same time

"Guess it'll build your relationship more on feelings now then on sex guys" Trish said

"I guess it could help" Stacy said "But it still sucks"

"By the sounds of thing's you'll have to be sucking for the next month as well" Trish replied

"OHHH!" Lita,John, Randy and Chris all yelled in unison

!$%^$##$%^

Joanie and Kurt got the fire going and then had a few minutes alone while Shawn and Michelle were on the way to get water

"Joan, We really need to make us look like more of a couple" Kurt said

"I know, as soon as they return..we have to like cuddle and kiss" Joanie replied

"Alright, I'm sure both Stephanie and Paul will both end up so jealous once they realize that they can't have us" Kurt replied

"Oh I think our plan is fool proof" Joanie replied while pulling Kurt into a make out session as she noticed Shawn and Michelle were back with the water

"Awe look at the happy couple" Michelle teased while walking by with the water

Joanie and Kurt popped up blushing "Sorry about that guys" Joanie said

"It's no biggie, we tend to make out accidently in front of our friends alot too, so we understand" Shawn replied

"Thanks for being so cool about everything" Kurt said

"No problemo" Michelle replied

Just then Stephanie and Paul came out of the bushes dragging tons of fluffy leafs from the bushes and ever green tree branches

"Heres the beds" Paul said

"Awesome, lets finish boiling this water and fix some beds so we can get to sleep now, and hopefully get back to camp in the morning before the teachers realize that we wern't there through the night" Shawn said

"Good idea let's hop too it" Michelle said

They all got there drink of water and started making the beds

"So Steph does your thought from before still stand?" Paul asked

"Oh the fact that I want to use you as a mattress?" Stephanie asked

"Yes" Paul replied

"Hell yeah, a girl need's to be comfy in the middle of the woods" Stephanie replied

They quickly moved the bushes and branches into place, Shawn and Michelle layed on the left, Paul and Stephanie got stuck being the middle couple with Kurt and Joanies bed a little bit to close for comfort

"Night everyone" Shawn said before rolling over to make out with Michelle before drifting off to sleep

Kurt and Joanie were trying to seem more like a couple by making out while everyone was still awake and then cuddling while trying to get to sleep. It didn't last long though. Joanie couldn't sleep with Kurt that close so she pushed him out of the bed and made him sleep on the sand

Stephanie did as she said and crawled ontop of Paul and used him as her mattres

!#$%$#

Another short update, Sorry it took so long, but as I said last update life has gotten busy again, I have school and now basketball usually 5 days a week so sorry for the lack of updates, hope you enjoy!

revies are welcome


	25. Paddling back

Kurt woke up to a very awakrd feeling. It was body heat next to his.

"What the h-" Kurt was cut off by Joanies scream "AHHHHH"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in a panic

"Omg..Sorry I forgot where I was and who I was with for a bit" Joanie replied

"Phew, It's perfectly fine.. Wheres everyone else?" Kurt asked

"I don't know, I just woke you two minutes before you did" Joanie replied

"I guess we should get up and find out.. Hopefully they didn't go back to the island to head back home without us" Kurt said

"Damn Kurt..You always think the worst don't you?"

"I try to be optomistcal" Kurt replied

"Well get your optomistical ass out of bed and see if you can find anybody" Joanie shot back

"Fine" Kurt said getting up and walking slowly along the side of the beach, when he got to the corner he seen smoke from a fire and motioned for Joanie to come join him

They walked along the beach toward where Kurt had seen the smoke coming from

"Let's hold hands to make our whole couple thing work out better" Joanie suggested

Kurt took Joanies hand and they finally reached the fire

Shawn and Michelle were sitting there making out when they heard footsteps they decided to break things up a bit

They turned around to see Kurt and Joanie standing behind them

"So nice of you's to finally join us" Michelle said with a smile

"How long have you been up since?" Kurt asked

"Only since 7 am" Michelle replied

"And what time is it now?" Joanie asked

"12" Michelle replied

"Shit why didn't someone wake us?" Kurt asked

"You's just looked so cute all cuddled up together on the beach that we decided to leave you's sleep in" Michelle said

"Yeah that's why we moved the campsite down here further, Too let you sleep in" Shawn joined in

"That was very sweet of you's, thanks alot" Joanie replied

"I second that motion" Kurt replied smiling

"The both of you missed breakfast, but Paul and Steph are gone out to try and catch us some lunch before we head back to the other island" Shawn said

"Nice" Joanie said

"Now if only we would have been awake to help out with everything" Kurt said

"Yeah it really doesn't seem fair that we didn't do any work" Joanie joined in

"It's no biggie" Michelle said with a smile

Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes, they automatically thought that it would be Paul and Stephanie... They thought wrong.

!#$%^#

-On the other island-

"Not too much is going on today is it ?" John asked

"Nope, In about another hour or so we'll be back on the other island preparing to head home" replied

"Okay thanks alot" John replied and went back to share the news with his friends

#^&^%$#

-Back to Island One-

"Hey guys about time you's are rejoining us,..stop to have some fun in the woods?" Shawn asked as he turned around and saw a giant grizzly bear coming straight for him

Shawn screached "BEEEEEEEEAR!" Grabbed Michelle by the arm and took off running into the water

"Shawn you idiot bears can swim!" Kurt yelled while dragging Joanie over to a very steep hill

"They can also climb smart ass!" Shawn yelled back

"Not this steep they can't!" Kurt yelled

"Boys...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Joanie screamed "Pick a location and stick to it...this could be a matter of life or death!"

Shawn and Kurt quickly realized that they should stop arguing and pick a spot

"Fine... You win Kurt.. damn boy scout" Shawn said as he shook his head in defeat as he ran with Michelle towards the steep hill

The bear made a mad dash to try and catch up with it's prey

The bear stopped half a foot from the base of the hill, before it could even try to climb the hill another rattling noise came from the brush

This time it was Paul and Stephanie

Paul quickly realized that his friends weren't sitting on the top of a rather steep hill just for the fun of it

"Steph go back into the woods and don't come back out until I tell you too, Leave all the fish you carried back with me" Paul instructed as calmly as he could with a bear 10 feet away from him

"Paul I can't... what if it attacks?" Stephanie asked

"Thats why you have to go back.. you can't get hurt" Paul replied "Please just go now Steph, Theres no time"

The bear smelled the fish and began to dart towards Paul as Stephanie reluctantly ran back off into the woods

Paul decided the best way would be to throw a piece of fish and run as far away with the rest of it as he could and leave it there for the bear to pick up. By the time it finished eating they would be long gone

Paul followed through with the plan, with Shawn,Michelle,Kurt and Joanie looking on intensly from the top of the cliff.

Deep down inside Joanie was crying. But she knew she couldn't show those emotions. She was supposed to be dating Kurt..even if it was just to make Paul jealous.

Paul quickly ran extremely far from the campsite as fast as possible, he dropped the dead fish and tried to make a mad scramble up the side of the hill, he made it up a few feet and decided to wait out there so the bear would hopefully pass him by. It was a wise decision as the bear went for the easier meat and ran for the fish.

Paul climbed back down and ran all the way back to the campsite. By the time he got back Stephanie had after dragged the canoe out of the bush and had begun to set it up by the lake

"You okay?" Paul asked still out of breath helping Stephanie get the canoe on the water

Stephanie just nodded her head

"It'll be fine I promise" Paul said trying to reassure her

Shawn,Michelle,Joanie and Kurt finally all came running down through the woods towards the canoe as well

"Where's the other canoes?" Shawn asked

"Well one broke when we wer-" Kurt was cut off by a loud growl coming from the bushes

"No time to look for them!" Paul yelled "Everyone in!"

Kurt climbed in first and let Joanie hop on his lap

Shawn and Michelle closely followed in the middle seat

Paul hopped in and let Stephanie sit on his lap as well

They began paddling furiously until they hit the middle of the lake halfway between both islands, they realized they were finally safe, they began to take paddling shifts

"You alright?" Kurt asked Joanie

Joanie was actually suprised to see Kurt concerned about her. God knows Paul didn't seem to concerend, although he was such a strong..and handsome, she stopped her mind in her tracks. "Yeah I'm fine just a little scare, nothing major, and are you okay?"

Kurt was happy that Joanie was fine, he had noticed that Stephanie didn't seem okay, he decided to drive all thoughts of her from his mind..for now and focus on the task at hand "Oh yeah, bears don't bother me any more, All the scouts training had me prepared"

"Fucking nerd!" Shawn yelled

"Shut it! Just because I'm educated doesn't make me a nerd!" Kurt yelled back

"The both of you's just shut up for now... I'd rather not have to swim back!" Paul yelled

"Fine... were settling this when we get back on dry land." Shawn stated

"Oh it's on" Kurt replied trying to sound manly but really he was scarred to death on the inside

"So Chelly" Shawn asked

"Mhm?" Michelle answered

"Are you okay after that whole ordeal? I know it can be traumatizing" Shawn said

"Yeah I'll be fine, it wasn't you whole could have been mauled to death by a bear trying to save everyones asses" Michelle replied

"True enough.. I don't think Stephanie handles the stresses of these things too well either" Shawn replied

"Trust me.. she doesn't deal with ANY stress well" Michelle replied "But now that she has Paul, he'll be there to help her through"

"Steph.. seriously babe, are you okay, you seem very distant still" Paul asked

Stephanie just looked at Paul and nodded yes

"Are you sure.. We can talk about this, you look scared to death" Paul replied

Stephanie looked at Paul again this time with tears streaming down her face

"Awe Steph" Paul said nudging Shawn on the shoulder to let him know to take over his paddling duties

"I don't know what it is Paul it's just everytime your in a harmful situation..where I think theres even a small chance I could lose you.. I just lose my mind" Stephanie whispered into Pauls ear

Paul tried his best to hold in his smile but her kind words tugged at his heart enough to make him grin a bit "Steph.. I think thats what being in love is all about. I can never have you near danger, I get jealous when your within ten feet of another guy.. It's all apart of love.. So I think"

Stephanie couldn't contain her self any longer,Paul was being so sweet, she also noticed how they were in the back so noone would notice if a bit of a make out session took place, so she quickly pulled him in for a deep pasionate kiss which he quickly responded too

They were pretty much on shore before Shawn and Michelle turned around to check on Paul and Stephanie

"Awww" Was the only thing that came out of Michelles mouth

Stephanie and Paul broke apart realizing they had been caught

Joanie and Kurt had turned around now as well, causing both Paul and Stephanie to turn red with embarrasement

"Ahh...sorry" Paul said with a smile

The other four laughed as they gave one final push and the canoe landed on shore

#$%#$

Wow, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but like Isaid i will never completly abandon something. School work and basketball were in the way, but now that christmas break is here i may be able to get another update in! Thanks for reading, sorry for lack of involving the other guys in the story, they will all be re added in with the group for the next update! I hope to update soon :)


	26. headin home

Shawn and Kurt pulled the canoe to the shore line and everyone hopped out. Just as they were turning around they noticed that a ton of canoes were missing. When they looked back out at the water they quickly realized that the other campers must have been stranded on the other island for the night as well.

"Ahh guys, we should probally go up to the campsite before the teachers get back and catch us" Kurt stated

"It's a good thing that there still gone, I expected us to be in a shit load of trouble for being missing for a night" Shawn replied

"They must have been stuck over there for the night as well" Joanie said

"Well lets not waste anymore time, pretty sure they'll be able to see us standing here" Kurt said as everyone else followed him up the bank to the original campsite

"So to make this seem more like we have been here awhile.. let's split up a bit" Kurt said

"That could be a good idea, plus I'm sure everyone wants some alone time right now anyways" Shawn replied

"Joan, come on over here, we can make it look like were picking berries"Kurt said

"Or do you just want to be alone in the bushes with her?" Shawn asked raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner

"No, we don't do anything like that, 16 is way to young to be having sex." Kurt replied

"Nerd. You really don't know what your missing out on" Shawn replied wrapping his arms around Michelles waist

"I'd also rather not ruin my life by getting pregnant at 16 or 17 Shawn. It has nothing to do with being a nerd. It's being smart" Kurt replied

"Condoms my dear friend. You can still have tons of fun and not get pregnant" Shawn shot back

"Theres still risk involved Shawn." Kurt replied

"Oh so.. I get it... it's just that you can't find anyone who will sleep with you because your the biggest nerd I have ever seen." Shawn shot back

"At least I didn't lose it to a cheap whore!" Kurt yelled

"You sure as hell better not be talking about Michelle." Shawn replied

"Of course not, she seems like a very nice lady. It's clearly Sunny. You went out with her for like a week. She's probally pregnant and just wouldn't ever tell you... or any of the other 50 men of the month that they could be a daddy!" Kurt was really getting mad now

"Shut the fuck up!" Shawn screached back

"Or what!" Kurt yelled back

"Seriously Kurt... Just drop it" Paul jumped in "You don't even know what your talking about"

"Oh you want me to give you a diagnosis too?" Kurt asked still yelling

"Kurt.. Stop this attitude trip, seriously, your going to end up getting yourself in serious trouble" Paul replied

"Says the man who took virginity from a girl after sleeping with god knows how many women first" Kurt shot back "Yeah that's right Steph.. better go get tested for HIV."

"What the hell man... that's clearly not how anything happened" Paul replied

"That's how everyone else seems to think it has gone" Kurt said still being snotty

"I don't care what everyone else thinks." Paul said still trying to remain calm. "As long as Stephanie and I know the truth. Nothing else matters"

"So whats the truth then hot shot?" Kurt yelled back

Paul stayed silent

"Oh you can't tell anyone.. Must have been a crime.. Must have been what rape on her first time? I always thought you were more of a man then that Paul." Kurt yelled

"What in the...You have no right to EVER accuse me of doing that. It's not what happened at all!" Paul shot back now visably getting angry

"So Steph am I right.. was it rape" Kurt asked

"You really don't have any right to accuse Paul of anything. But for the record No it was not." Stephanie said getting angered as well

"Oh so your just enough of a slut to take his side after he raped you?" Kurt shot back

Stephanie was sick of this. She took two steps towards Kurt and gave him a bitch slap square across the face

"You hoe!" Joanie yelled before running over to tackle Stephanie off her man

Joanie was starting to let fists fly when she was suprised that Stephanie had enough strenght in her to push her back off. Joanie knew she could over power her. She just punched her square in the jaw dropping Stephanie straight to the ground

"Steph!" Paul yelled rushing over to her

Joanie blocked his path. Paul didn't care he shoved her out of his way, resulting in Kurt rushing over to attack him

Michelle wanted payback at Joanie so she also started to attack

Shawn knew this was a first for everything, he had to play peacemaker. He knew Paul could handle Kurt, so as soon as Michelle got her slaps in on Joanie, but before Joanie could react Shawn jumped in between them and backed Michelle off

"Take er easy babe.. save some of that fire for when we get home" Shawn whispered with a wink before turning his attention back to Paul and Kurt

Paul had knocked Kurt down and gave him a few good shots to the face, but he actually stopped himself, Shawn was rather suprised that he didn't have to play peacemaker again, especially after everything Kurt had said

Paul raced back over to where Stephanie had now pearched herself up behind a rock

"Hey, you okay?"Paul asked leaning down to brush the tears from her cheeks

"Yeah, nothing a little ice won't fix" Stephanie replied with a little smile trying to show

"That was really brave what you did just there" Paul said

"How so?" Stephanie asked

"Not too many people would take a few punches from Joanie and get up and shove her off. Hell I know guys that wouldn't be able to do that" Paul replied

"Well I didn't really have much of a choice" Stephanie said holding her cheek

"I should go get you something cold for that, before it swells" Paul said

"Okay, thanks babe, I'll wait here, i'd really rather it if noone else seen the giant bruises I have acquired on my face, and I'd really rather not have to confront Joanie" Stephanie replied

Paul leaned in and gently kissed her cheek before getting up "I'll see what I can find in the line of something cold.. theres probally not to much considering were still in the middle of the woods, but when we get home, I can fix it up better"

"Which reminds me, when we get back, you can come to my house for a bit. I assume we'll be leaving early, and My mother,father and Shane will all be gone until at least 9" Stephanie said

"Sounds good" Paul replied

He walked around the rock and noticed Michelle and Shawn sitting on the picnik table

"Hey Shawn, any idea of anything here that can be kept cold?" Paul asked "Oh and ahh sorry to interupt" Realizing he interupted a make out session

"It's all good" Shawn replied "Theres plenty of time for us to be alone when we get back home. But on the whole cold thing issue, I honestly don't know, water wouldn't be of any help?"

"Nope, it needs to be still" Paul replied

Michelle whispered an answer into Shawns ear "Ha, I like the way you think my dear. Chelly here has come up with something that stays cold..until it's used anyways, depending on what you need it for it may be weird though" Shawn replied

"Well I need it for Steph's face, It's to take the swelling down" Paul replied

Both Shawn and Michelle both busted out laughing "Well then this would definatlely be weird, but it's probally the only thing around here that will stay cold for awhile"

"What is it, I'm sure she'd be willing to try anything, so that the teachers don't question where the bruise came from" Paul replied

Shawn held out a condom "They stay cold unless you plan on using it for something else"

"Well I don't know how well this will go down, but I'll try it, Thanks guys" Paul replied

"Yeah, you better hide that on the way over by the way, wouldn't want to get accused of rape again" Shawn said

"Ha, good idea, Catch yahs later"

Paul walked back over behind the rock to Stephanie

"So Shawn and Michelle had an idea, I'm not sure how well you'll like it, but it's worth a try" Paul said with a small smile

"Lets see it" Stephanie replied optomistically "I'll try anything for at least a few minutes"

"Well I'll keep that in mind" Paul said with a wink and he pulled out the condom "Wait this looks bad"

"Ha, you don't say" Stephanie replied "I say I'm willing to try anything and you pull out a condom.. desperate much?" She said with a wink

"I didn't mean it that way, although I did mean that I'm keeping it in mind that you'll try anything once in that way" Paul replied "The condom will stay cold on your face"

"You can't be serious" Stephanie replied "I'll look nuts"

"Steph, were behind a rock, noone will see us, besides I'd imagine as soon as everyone else gets back we'll be jumping into the buses and leaving" Paul replied

"Fine.. I'll try it for a few minutes" Stephanie replied taking the condom and sticking it on her face

Paul tried his hardest not to chuckle but it wasn't working

"Told you i'd look like I'm nuts!" Stephanie protested

"Just leave it on for a few more minutes, the swelling will go down, Besides you don't look nuts, you look beautiful" Paul replied

"Fine" Stephanie agreed

!#$#

The rest of the crew dragged the canoes back onto the shore. Everyone was exhausted from the long days work, they just wanted to get back to the tents, rip everything down, pile onto the bus and go home for a weekend of rest and relaxation

Randy and Trish were the first two up the hill and they noticed everyone scattered around

"What ever went down here I don't think I want to be a part of it" Trish said

"I agree, looks like everyones pissed" Randy replied

Chris and Stacy ran up to the tent, the only two who were still full of energy I'm sure. Randy noticed and decided to let the fun part of the deal take place

"Hey Chris, you still have tons of energy.. it's a shame you won't be able to use it for anything when you get home" Randy said

"Suck my dick Randy!" Chris replied

"No thanks, you may like that too much!" Randy replied

"Oh haha! I'll make the month don't worry" Chris replied

John and Lita finally crawled up over the hill and went straight for the tent

"John..what you so tired from, not like you can get any 'physical activites' done for a bit" Randy asked

"Oh ha ha very funny Randy" John replied

"And to think I get to do this for a whole month" Randy replied with a smile

The teachers then followed up the hill and announced that everyone was to pack up and get in the bus within the hour, they would be ariving back at the school around 6 PM.

!%^&^%$#

Sorry I didn't really incorporate the others back in near as much as I'd have liked too, but next chapter they will actually all be back involved in the story! Hopefully another chapter will be up..maybe even today! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	27. back home

The bus ride home was long and uneventful.

Shawn and Michelle decided to go back to Michelles for dinner, it would be the first time Shawn would be formally intorduced to Michelles parents

John,Lita,Chris and Stacy decided that it wouldn't be such a good idea to be left alone. So they all decided that they would get a game of poker going with Randy and Trish

Randy and Trish had decided to go play poker and then afterwords they could have some alone time

Paul and Stephanie were going to go through with their previous plans, and go back to Stephanies seeing as how Shane and her parents weren't expected back until 8 or 9 at the earliest

#$%$#

-At Michelles-

"Oh Shawn stop worrying, you'll be fine, I know my parent's will love you" Michelle said

"I'm not so sure of that, I never do well with parents" Shawn replied "I mean the first time Pauls parents met me.. I think they told him he wasn't ever allowed to play with me again"

"Well I don't think my parent's would approve of me 'playing' with you either" Michelle said with a wink "But hey rules were made to be broken"

"Mmm, I'm glad to hear that" Shawn replied

"But in all seriousness, just relax and be yourself, I'm sure they'll love you" Michelle said "Now are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I can be I guess" Shawn said with fake enthuasium

They walked into the house and Michelle could already smell the sweet of the apple pies that were baked for desert

"Mom, Dad were here" Michelle yelled out and was then greeted by her parents

"Oh sorry hunny we didn't hear you's come in" Michelle's mother Nicole said

Michelle grabbed Shawn by the hand and practically had to drag him towards the kitchen "You'll be fine" she said followed by a quick peck on the cheek

"Hi, You must be Shawn" Nicole said as she greeted them on the way into the kitchen "Michelle's told me alot about you"

"Pleased to meet you" Shawn replied

"I'll be right back, I'll just go upstairs to get Bobby" Nicole replied "Please take a seat, when I come back down supper should be done"

"Your doing fine" Michelle whispered as she pointed Shawn to his chair

"I spoke once, But hopefully thats all I'll have to speak for the rest of dinner" Shawn replied

"You'll be fine Shawn, and after dinner, if you did well.. I think i may just have a nice offer for you" Michelle said with a smile

"I like the sounds of that.. I'll try my best" Shawn replied

Michelle's parents returned to the kitchen and took there seats

"So Shawn, you and Michelle have been friends for how long?" Bobby asked

"Good friends since about 3 years now, casual since a really long time" Shawn replied hoping the question and answer period was this easy the whole time

"How long have you's been more then friends for?" Bobby asked

"Ahh, like a month now" Shawn replied

"Thats good. You just better not hurt her you hear." Bobby replied sternly

"I don't plan on it sir" Shawn said with a slight smile

"That's good as well." Bobby replied

The rest of dinner went on quite smoothly. Small talk was made but Shawn seemed to make a good impression on Michelles parents

MIchelle wanted to keep her word so she took Shawn upstairs to her room

"That went better then okay babe, you were so calm,cool and collected, it was shocking to see how easy you spoke to them!" Michelle said

"I did what I could.. and suprised myself even a bit in some sections of that conversation" Shawn replied

"Now I'll hold up my end of the bargain" Michelle said as she pushed Shawn back onto her bed and slipped over too lock the door

"Whoa babe.. your parents are right down stairs" Shawn said

"Soo" Michelle replied with a smirk "I'll be quite"

"You sure?" Shawn asked

"Mhmm, bring it babe" Michelle replied

#$##$#

-At Johns house-

"Man I've won 4 times now.. Randy and Trish better hurry up and get here so I have a bit of competiton" John stated

Just as he said that there was a knock on the door "Ahh yes this must be my competition now" John said with a smile as he went to answer the door "Randy, Trish, Finally some competition!"

They played another game of poker with the same results.. John won

"How about we throw a little spin on this thing to make it interesting.. it sucks when the same person always wins" John said

"What kind of a spin did you have in mind?"Lita asked

"How about.. strip poker?" John asked "It may get a little weird since were all friends here, but hey, it would certainly be interesting"

"Hmm.. I'm down" Lita said

"Me too" Trish replied with a smile

"Well if Trish is I guess I am too" Randy replied

"I'm in for anything that involves stripping" Chris said

"I guess I'm game as well" Stacy replied

"Excellent" John replied

The end result of the game had, Lita sitting there topless, which all the guys especially Chris took note of

Chris was down to his boxers, which he really didn't seem to mind

Stacy was down to her bra and panties

Trish was left topless as well

Randy was the winner as he only lost his shirt

John was the ultimate loser and he was completly naked

"So ahh.. can I put my clothes back on now.. or Lita didja wanna go downstairs and..." John was cut off by Randy

"That can't happen unless your waiting a month my friend"

"I completly forgot... Damn it!" John replied searching the floor for his boxers

"Good thing your parents aren't home John..they'd think we had a huge orgy in your kitchen" Randy stated

"Lets not tell anyone else about this lovely game by the way" Lita said "I'd really hate for it to get all around school"

"Not a problem there, I don't think any of us want it getting out" Chris said

"So lets all get dressed and if you want we can have a nice sleep over" John said "My parent's won't show until tomorrow probally, they like to go out on buisness trips all the time"

Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly scrambled to get there clothes back on

!#$%^&^%$#

-Stephanies house-

"Okay Steph, so the swellings almost completely down now, it's your choice what to do with it now, I'd say putting heat on it would help" Paul said

"Hmm, since we just came back from the woods I also recomend heat.. in the form of a nice shower, I really need to change anyways" Stephanie replied with a smile "You can wait down here on the couch and watch tv if you want. I'm sure it would be much more entertaining then my room with nothing to do"

"Will do" Paul replied with a smile "just don't take an hour please"

"I can get in and out within 15 minutes" Stephanie replied

"I'll believe it when I see it" Paul replied

"Fine, I'll do it now, Time me" Stephanie replied as she ran up stairs to shower

Sure enough she managed to make it back down within the time

"12 minutes not ba-...wow Steph"

"What?" Stephanie asked

"Do you always dress that...sexy when your home alone?" Paul asked

"Sexy?"Stephanie questioned "It's old comfortable clothes"

"Steph..it's short shorts, and a really tight shirt that covers about as much as a sports bra" Paul replied

"It's what I call comfy..not sexy" Stephanie replied

"Steph... it's beyond sexy this is like... the most sexy and beautiful thing I have ever seen" Paul replied

"Jeez, drool much" Stephanie replied

"I just might!" Paul replied un able to stop starring

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle and smile "Do I really have this much control over you just by wearing something.. 'sexy'?

"Yes!" Paul replied "I'm honesstly powerless right now. And trust me that doesn't happen very often"

"Awe, so I guess that means I could do whatever I want to you now?" Stephanie asked

"Pretty much, you could make me do laundry, dishes and cook supper in under 10 minutes I'm sure"

"I didn't mean anything of that sort" Stephanie said with a smirk plastered on her face as she began to walk closer to the couch

Paul just kept his eyes on Stephanie unable to really move or even react

She decided to have some fun with him first, by 'accidently' dropping the remote on the way over to the couch. She seductively bent over directly in front of him

"Steph, please just don't" Paul said

"Don't what?" She asked trying to sounds innocent

"Steph, Shane and your parents will be home soon" Paul said

"Not for at least another 2 hours Paulie" Stephanie replied "What's wrong anyways... your turned on, whats bad about that?"

"I'd rather it if your parents couldn't walk in on us and tell me I'm never allowed to sexy- I mean see you again" Paul replied

"Babe, it won't happen that way, and even if it did.. trust me they couldn't keep me away from you" Stephanie replied now slowly sliding onto Pauls lap "hmm, I guess you really were hot and bothered by my clothing choice" She said feeling how hard he already was

"Mhmm.. Sorry Steph but I really can't control...that" Paul said looking at the floor

"Don't be embarrased, it's honestly good that I can get things out of you this way" Stephanie said with a smile and then leaned in too start on his neck

They quickly got more heated up and things started to advance, Pauls shirt was thrown onto the floor, and Stephanies shirt was also gone now

"Are you sure you want to advance further?" Paul asked

"Yeah, you don't have to ask Paul, you should know that, I mean I know we only did it once, but I'm ready for it whenever you want it" Stephanie replied

"I don't wanna turn into some sex addict Steph, especially if I know once I get it enough I;ll be wanting it all the time" Paul replied

"We can discuss this tomorrow, tonight..I just want you" Stephanie said

Just as they started getting back into things again, She had his belt off his jeans and was quickly working to get his pants un buckled, when all of a sudden they heard "OH MY GOD...STEPHANIE WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"What are you doing home early?" Stephanie yelled back at Shane

"What are you doing home early?" Shane yelled back "Or more so what WERE you going to be doing?"

Paul quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on Stephanie

"Answer me Stephanie!" Shane yelled "I guess we need to talk in private if your not into answering me infront of your boy toy here"

"Fine." Stephanie answered "Paul you stay here..or better yet, go up in my room, I'll be up in a few"

"Will do" Paul didn't want to argue especially with Shane there so pissed off

"Seriously Steph...what was going on there?" Shane asked

"What did it look like?" Stephanie asked back

"Like you were about to have sex" Shane answered "Steph..you've been going out with the guy for a month. Your only young. No need to have sex. And if he's pressuring you into doing it.. I'll rip his head off right now"

"Shane.. we were making out with no tops, it wasn't sex." Stephanie replied

"Thats what leads to sex Stephanie. If your not careful he's going to end up pressuring you into it during one of your.. topless makeout sessions" Shane shot back

"Shane I'm not a little kid any more I can make my own decisions!"

"I'm sure mom and dad would love to know what you were here doing while they were out of town" Shane screamed back

"You wouldn't" Stephanie practically dared Shane

"I would.. but not if you answer my next question." Shane replied

"Ask away" Stephanie replied

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Shane.. if I wasn't a virgin do you think you would have walked in on a make out session.. or would you have walked in on more"

"I guess your right...At least I think. I believe you...for now Steph, the minute I think he's pressuring you into doing something you don't want to do with him... I'll kick his ass" Shane replied

"Shane.. I'm not a little kid, what if I did want to have sex with Paul... are you still going to kick his ass if I sleep with him?"

"Probally." Shane shot back "Stephanie. your young. You simply shouldn't be having sex."

"Whatever Shane.. go right ahead and tell mom and dad if you want." Stephanie shot back "It could be a lot worse, I could be sleeping with every second guy I see like most of the girls at school. Instead I found a guy who makes me happy.. And he did make me happy... the other night. Theres the answer to your other question as well."

"What? You already slept with him? You whore!" Shane screached

By this time Paul was on his way back down stairs because the shouting was getting a bit too loud

"What in the hell did you just call her?" Paul asked running to the living room

"What she is...a whore" Shane responded

"How in the hell is she even remotely a whore?" Paul asked getting quite frustrated

"Shes a teenager and she's lost her virginity! Thats horrible" Shane shot back

"I know plenty of girls who have slept with over 20 people and there a year younger then her." Paul said "She is in no way a whore at all"

"Who knows how many people she's been with!" Shane yelled

"Shane, he's my first serious boyfriend... I'm not an idiot I wouldn't sleep with anyone I'm not serious with!" Stephanie got back into the conversation

"So you sleep with the first guy your serious with... Hoe" Shane replied

"Paul.. can we please leave" Stephanie asked

"Sure thing babe.. lets get away from this jackass" Paul replied

"I'm deffinately telling mom and dad now!" Shane yelled again

"What ever! tell them what ever you want!" Stephanie yelled as Paul took her hand and headed for the door

As soon as they were outside Stephanie began to break down into tears "Paul I'm scared, if he tells my parents we've had sex and they believe him... I don't know what will happen"

"It's okay Steph, we can stay at my house tonight, and talk about this in the morning. I have a feeling that if we get some dirt on Shane.. he won't tell what happened between us" Paul replied

They reached Pauls house and his parents were home

"What are you going to tell them?" Stephanie asked

"I'll say you needed somewhere to crash because you got locked out of your house and your parents are out of town on business"

"But I really don't want to sleep alone tonight Paul"

"I'll be there with you Steph, I'll say your taking my bed and I'll be taking the sofa in my room"

"Too bad Shane had to ruin the moment on us though" Stephanie said "I mean I have a feeling that was going to turn into some crazy wild sex"

"So do I but hey, theres always more time for 'crazy wild sex'" Paul replied with a smile "Now I don't think your parents are going to enjoy the outfit you have on.. but we can try to avoid that subject, Just keep my shirt on over your skimpy one and I know i'll at least be alright"

Pauls plan worked his parents never suspected anything and they went and laid down

"Paul one question.. I don't think I can sleep in your top, can I just wear mine?"

"If you only wear that skimpy thing I take no responsabiltiy of anything that may poke at your back during the night" Paul replied

Stephanie giggled "I think I;m willing to risk it"

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Stephanie giggled again "You know I think everythings going to turn out alright"

"It all will in the end Steph. Now try and get some sleep so I can prevent from mauling you"

"Okay, night Paulie"

"Night Steph, I love you"

"I Love you too"

Paul went to roll over and realized that Stephanie clearly wasn't intersted in sleeping.. seeing as she was on top of him licking at his neck and nibbling on his ear

"Steph... what are you doing?" Paul asked

"Finishing what we had started earlier" Stephanie replied with a wink

Paul didn't even need to answer as he quickly got caught up in the moment and they began to pick up where they had left off


	28. girls day in

Paul woke up, and as he went to roll over he realized that he had an unframilar feeling.. there was weight on his stomach

"Morning Steph" Paul whispered with a smile

"Morning" Stephanie replied smiling back

"I guess we should get up now it's already after 11, your parents will be worried if your not back soon" Paul said

"I guess, I just hope Shane didn't tell them anything" Stephanie replied

"Why don't you have the girls over for a bit so then they can't yell at you at least until they leave" Paul suggested "And I told Shawn I'd hit up the mall with him for a bit today, right after we could go over and chill. We could probally get Randy, John and Chris over for a bit to"

"Your full of plans these days aren't you?" Stephanie asked "But at least this one doesn't have you getting me into your bed" She said with a wink

"Hey now, it was your idea on what to do once we got into the bed" Paul replied

"Oh so you didn't want it to happen?" Stephanie asked

"Never said that, I just don't think we should get into a bad habit of having sex everyday" Paul replied "I don't want to turn into a sex adict"

"Hmm, I'm kind of suprised you don't want to" She replied with a smirk

"Well I think we should have a like monthly limit" Paul replied "Or actually I just came up with an even better idea"

"Whats this another briallant idea?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah, I say we make it like some sort of competiton.. Who ever ignitiates the sexual activitys loses. We just need to think of a punishment" Paul replied

"That is actually another good idea, We can discuss the punishment later. I think we should get out of here before your parents come up" Stephanie replied

"Good idea, Ahh, I guess you'll have to wear my shirt again" Paul replied

"I guess so.. Unless you want your parents to see me in...this" Stephanie said sliding Paul's shirt back off to reveal her skimpy shirt again

"Ahh..No Steph don't do this too me now. I can't lose our competition ten seconds after it has begun" Paul said knowing exactly what she was doing

"But I would have enjoyed punishing you" Stephanie replied with a wink

Paul got up and ran to the bathroom that was connected to his room

"Whats wrong babe?" Stephanie asked trailling behind him

"Just going to take a cold shower" Paul replied "I'm not losing that easily"

"Well I'll be waiting on your bed babe" Stephanie replied wanting to win the competition before it even got started. She decided she'd win the competiton as soon as he got out of the shower, she waited on his bed in just her bra and panties

Paul came out of the bathroom in just his towel. Making things even easier for Stephanie to win and get her way

"You almost make this to easy Paulie" Stephanie said as she got up from his bed

All Paul could do was let out a low moan as he knew he was fighting a losing battle "Steph please, my parents could still be up here. They usually don't get up until around 12"

"Well just let me lock the door then" She replied with a smile, she locked the door walked over to Paul and locked him into a passionate kiss, soon enough she had him ina full make out session. She pushed him down onto his bed and began to undo his towel

"Aww Steph... I guess you win" Paul stated

"You sure as hell guessed right" She replied before finishing what she had started. What she didn't realize was that her phone had fallen onto the bed during there fun filled activites and had recorded the whole time

"Wow babe.. that was... no words can describe how that was" Paul stated

"I'm hoping you mean that in a good way" Stephanie replied

"Hell yeah" Paul replied with a huge smile on his face "One more round of that and it won't matter how often we do it... I;ll become a sex adict"

"This time lets actually get dressed and go, I just hope noone was home to hear what just went on" Paul replied

They both got up and dressed and then Stephanie checked her phone "Oh I must have just forgot to send that last message to Randy last night" Then she hit send.. Big mistake.

#$#$#

-At John's-

"Alrighty who want's bacon and eggs?" John came into the room banging on the pots and pans waking everyone who had stayed over

Everyone was awake.. mildly cranky but awake, John brang the food into the living room and served everyone

Randy decided to check his phone and heard something he definately wasn't expecting to hear. It played loud enough for everyone in the room to hear and everyone busted out laughing

Randy texted Paul "Looks like someone had fun lastnight"

Pauls reply was "What do you mean?"

Randy answered back "Stephs last text to me.. I don't think it was supposed to be sent"

Paul got Stephanie to check her last sent text "OH SHIT." was Pauls reply

Randy answered "Gave us all some good laughs, come join us at John's, Shawn and Michelle are on the way here"

Paul answered "Okay, give us twenty mins"

Randy "Yeah, it should take that long to get cleaned up by the sounds of things"

Paul; "Shut it Randall"

Soon after Shawn and Michelle had arrived and were also waiting in the living room Randy played the voice clip for them and they busted out laughing

Pretty much as soon as the clip was done playing the doorbell rang

"Well that must be the sexaholics now" Randy said as he and John went to answer the door

"Well well well if it isn't the happy couple now" John said as he answered the door

"Shut it John.. Randy just don't even speak" Paul said as he took Stephanie by the hand into the living room

Of course Shawn wasn't going to let them live this one down the first thing he said was

"Ohhhh ahhhh Pauuul...could you pass the salt?" with moaning evident in his voice. It was clear what he was mocking

"You ass!" Paul yelled as he could tell Stephanie was very embarrased by this whole ordeal

She snuggled up closer to Paul somehow hoping that hiding would make the embarrasment go away

"You must be a sex god my friend" Shawn said "I mean I have never ever heard any girl scream like that before.. and I've been known to have pleased a lady or two in my past"

"Of course I'm very talented. But can we please just drop this, I don't think Steph enjoys this conversation too much" Paul replied

"Ohhhh ahhh sure Pauuul" Shawn replied mocking the voice clip again

"Okay in order to end this.. Steph you wanna go through with our previous plan?" Paul asked

"Yes please" Stephanie replied

"Okay so guys were hitting up the mall after we drop the ladys off at Stephanies house. We can meet them back there after we give them some alone time" Paul replied

"Sounds good" Shawn said and with that everyone went out and piled into cars

Paul took Stephanie back to her house alone so he could try and talk to her

Everyone else pilled into Johns and Randys cars and away they went


	29. gossip

The girls were all at Stephanies house, they were suprised to find noone was home. But that worked out better for them anyways. They went to Stephanies room to do what they did best. Gossip

The guys were headed for the mall

Before long the girls gossiping conversation moved to what now was probally a semi-touchy subject..Sex.

"So I knew this subject would eventually come up" Michelle stated "I just want to make sure everyone here is comfortable before we continue...especially you Stephy"

"Why me especially?" Stephanie asked

"Steph.. you looked like you were going to cry when Shawn was making fun of you" Trish jumped in

"It's embarrasing" Stephanie replied "Around the guys anything can be made so embarrasing"

"I second that motion!" Stacy joined in "Any dumb blonde moments are remembered forever and used against me for years to come"

"Are you okay to talk about it with just us ladys?" Michelle asked

"Yeah I'm fine now, Paul gave me a bit of a pep talk on the way here" Stephanie replied

"Seems like you and Paul are gettin pretty close these days" Lita stated

"I guess you could say that"Stephanie replied with a smirk

"Well someone seems happy as well" Michelle stated "Paul must be a hell a beast in bed to keep you happy after Shawns nagging"

"Hey now I'm not one to kiss and tell" Stephanie replied

"Well if we all kiss and tell you certainly are going to as well" Michelle said with a smile "Trish you go first!"

"Why me?" Trish asked

"Because I volunteered you..don't argue just go with it" Michelle replied

"Okay well out of everyone I've had sex with Randy's definately the best.. oh and the biggest" Trish stated "I mean he has some amazing tricks I've never had anyone try before, and he's always out to please me, not himself"

"Awe Trishy poo has Randy all soft" Stacy said

"I wish John would aim to please me for once" Lita joined in

"What, he's only after what he wants?" Trish asked

"In a way" Lita replied "He really wants nothing"

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked

"He doesn't want to have sex, hell he doens't even want blow jobs" Lita replied

"Wow.. now this is something I wish the guys knew" Stephanie joined in "I'm assuming he's still a virgin then"

"I'd hope so"Lita replied "Unless he just doesn't want me to touch him"

"I highly doubt thats the case" Stephanie replied "I'm going to say he doesn't want to get to deep into a scared he'll get hurt"

"I hope thats all thats really wrong" Lita said with a sigh "Well enough with my depressing crap.. Stac your up"

"Ahh well okay, the only time me and Chris did it..we were drunk so, I honestly don;t remember to much about what happened, and I can't even be sure it really did happen"

"Well thats pretty decent" Michelle replied "I guess it's my turn now isn't it?"

"Hell yeah"Stacy replied "Dets..Spill!"

"Well everyone knows Shawn has a major reputation when it comes to sex, So lets just say he lives up to every expectation, and more, he's not

"Sex adict" Lita said with a giggle really all that big, but he know's how to work what he's got VERY very well" Michelle said "And he's pretty much an animal who wants it all the time..but hey I'm down with that"

"Am not.. I just like to have sex...often" Michelle replied

"One question" Trish asked

"Go right ahead and ask Trishy" Michelle replied

"Who's better, I know you've been with two guys" Trish replied

"Well I'm going to have to say Shawn by miles, Mark was way to rough for the first time" Michelle replied

"I thought you said Shawn's rough as well?"Stacy asked

"Yeah after we did it a couple times he started gettin rough, he didn't just pop in and tear me to shreads" Michelle replied

"Decent images from that Chell, Thanks" Lita replied "Stephyyy, your the last one left"

"Ugh fine, I have nothing to compare Paul to though" Stephanie replied

"Well you have the first time to compare to the second" Lita replied

"What about the third?" Stephanie asked

"Wow Steph, dating like two weeks and losing your virginity, banging em multiple times after.. Classy lady" Trish said "I'm Kidding! How was he?"

"Well the first time he was really gentle as was needed, as Michelle already stated with her lovely quote before.. second time he was a bit more rough and this mornings was just..all my fault that he got so fired up" Stephanie said

"Wow..this morning, no wonder she's in such a good mood now!" Michelle stated "And you making him get all fired up are yah, your quickly learning how to work it and lose your innocence Stephy"

"I'm a different person when Paul gets around me and were alone,I just can't help it" Stephanie said

"One question" Trish said

"Shoot" Stephanie replied

"Well first off i don't know if this seems really weird or not but I've always wondered if Paul was big.. he just seems like the type that would be but wouldn't really tell or brag about it" Trish said

"Well that is a bit weird Trishy, but I'll answer anyways, Yes he is rather large...okay thats an understate ment, I'd say hes huge.. Okay..so I don't know how I;m still walking after being with him" Stephanie replied

"Wow" Was Trish's only reply

Just then they heard a knock on the door

Stephanie ran to answer it. It was Shawn and Paul

"Hey babe" Paul said

"Hey, what happened to the other guys?" Stephanie asked

"They went with Randy to his house to put everything away" Paul replied "We came here so Shawn could shower"

"Oh I see, just using me for my shower services" Stephanie replied jokingly

"But of course... and maybe some of your other services" Paul said back with a wink

"Well I don't know what your going to do while your waiting for Shawn" Stephanie replied back

"How about the already mentioned other services?" Paul asked jokingly

"You've already had enough of those for one day" Stephanie replied "Besides, you wouldn't want to lose now would you"

"True" Paul replied

"I really don;t think I should have heard that conversation..I'll just go to the shower now" Shawn joined in

"So I know you ladies aren't going to want to gossip infront of me, so I'll just steal Steph's ipod and lay on her bed, Pretend I'm not even here" Paul said as he entered her room

The girls finished there major gossiping for the week, Paul had somehow managed to get Stephanie up onto the bed and into a makeout session with him

Shawn had returned and was just chillin with the rest of the ladies

Just then Paul's phone began to ring "Huh...Vince is calling me?" Paul then took the call

"Ahh Steph.. we have to go, Shawn and Michelle you's should come with us too. I'll fill you's in on the way"


	30. hospital visits

"Paul..where are you taking us? And why?" Stephanie asked viasbly nervous

"This is going to be hard for me to explain" Paul replied "Theres really no easy way to say this so I'll just try and spit it out"

"Paul..what is it,your scarring me" Stephanie replied

"Steph..theres...theres been an accident" Paul replied "Shanes in the hospital, hes in critical condition"

Stephanie didn't know how to react. Yesterday Shane was calling her a whore. But he was still her caring brother every other day. She started to cry

"This part isn't any easier to say either.. Michelle and Shawn I didn't make you come along for moral support.. The other car in the accident was carrying your mother Michelle" Paul said

Michelle started to cry as well "Was there any update on her condition?" She asked through her tears

"All they said was she was doing better then Shane at that moment" Paul replied turning his attention to Stephanie

"Shane will get through this Steph, you know he will, he's a strong man"Paul said

Stephanie just shook her head

"Come here" Paul said

"Your driving" Stephanie stated

"I can have one arm for the wheel and one arm to be put around you" Paul replied "I don't want you to feel like your all alone"

Stephanie did as Paul said and she climbed over to sit next to him. She tried to get everything out of her system before they got to the hospital, she needed to stay strong. If she broke down in front of her mother, it would send her into a breakdown as well. And of course Vince will never admit to being scared, or nervous so he'll pretend to be strong no matter what

Michelle had laid down in the backseat with her head resting on Shawns lap. He stroked her hair and kept telling her that everything would be alright

"Shawn..I don't know what I'll do if we lose her. I just don't know" Michelle said between crying fits

"You just can't even think about need to have faith that she will pull through" Shawn replied trying to make her feel better "You won't have to go through any of this alone babe, I'm here for you every step of the way"

Michelle looked up and gave Shawn a peck on the cheek before returning her head to his lap.

When they arrived at the hospital Michelle was trying to keep her tears in check but it wasn't working the tears were streaming down her face and she was gripped onto Shawn's arm that was over her shoulder keeping her tight to him

Stephanie was now trying her 'stay strong' wiped the tears from her eyes and nearly riped Pauls arm off from clinging onto it so much

"Michelle's mother was in the 5th operating room on the 3rd floor. Shanes in the 2nd operating room on the 5th floor" Paul stated, "So Shawn, keep me updated on how shes doing"

"Will do man, and you keep me posted on Shane" Shawn replied taking Michelle towards the elevator

"I can't go in the elevator" Stephanie stated in a very low voice

"I't's okay, we can take the stairs" Paul stated not wanting to ask her why she couldn't go in the elevator. He didn't need her any more upset then she already was

Shawn and Michelle went to the waiting room to find Michelle's father sitting there with her mothers brothers and her sister. He immediately got up and ran towards Michelle for a hug. Michelle hugged all her family members still unable to stop the tears from falling

Shawn really didn't know what to do, he stood back out of the way until Michelle was done hugging everyone. He still really didn't know what to do so he decided to ask Michelle "Do you want me to stay or leave?"

"I'd really like it if you would stay, but if you don't want to thats fine" Michelle said with a hopeful look in her eyes

"Anything for you Chelle" Shawn replied with a slight smile

They took a seat with the rest of Michelle's family in the waiting awaiting any updates on the condition of Michelles mother

Paul and Stephanie entered there waiting room, to find Vince standing there looking like he was about to rip all of his hair out. It was the first time Paul heck, it was the first time Stephanie had ever seen him look that worried

Linda was over in the corner quietly sobbing, trying to stay strong

Stephanie quickly ran over and hugged her father, and mother, then returned back to Pauls side

"Steph..did you want me to leave you alone with your parents for awhile?" Paul asked

"I'd rather if you stayed" Stephanie replied in a low tone

Paul motioned for her to sit down next to her, She felt a bit uncomfortable being too close to Paul with her parents in the room so she just sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Paul put his arm around her and gently stroked her hair also realizing not to get too comfortable with her parents in the same room in the time of a crisis

About three hours later there was finally some news. This time it was about Michelle's mother.

"Is everyone in here family?" The doctor asked before breaking the news

They all nodded in agreement, even though Shawn was there, Michelles father knew she would more then likely want him there, besides they didn't want to wait any longer to hear news

"Well we have good news, Nicole has a broken leg and a concussion, but she will be fine in about a week, We have to keep her in for a night or two for observation, but she's expected to make a full recovery" The doctor said

Alot of relieved sighs were heard

"How soon can we see her?" Michelles father asked

"Just as soon as shes wheeled into her room" The doctor replied "And here she comes now, She'll be a little bit groggy at first but that should wear off after a good nights sleep"

"Thank you so much doctor" Michelle stated while jumping out of her chair and giving Shawn a hug

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Go see your mother now, I'll wait here for you, if you want to stay the night I understand and I can just go home and see you in the morning"

"It's fine babe, I'll be like ten mins, wait for me please" Michelle said with a genuine smile this time

Shawn could clearly tell her spirts were lifted 100% hearing that her mother was going to be fine, So he decided to not put her back into a bad mood "Sure thing babe" Shawn replied with a smile as he sat back down and let her go do her thing

In the other waiting room everyone was beginning to get frustrated with not hearing any news in so long. When all hopes seemed to be going down the door finally swung open

"I'm doctor martin, is this the family of Shane Mcmahon?" The doctor said

"Yes" Vince replied in a stern voice

"We have been working on Shane since 5 hours now. He needed major surgery. His heart was failing. But we brought him back. As of now, he's in a coma" The doctor said firmly

Linda began sobbing while Vince took lead "How...How long will he be in...this ahh...coma" Vince said for the first time seeming very weak

"With coma patients the results always vary." The doctor said "He could come out before tomorrow morning..it could take years, you just never know"

Linda began sobbing more, Vince quickly pulled her close to him in a warm embrace. Paul really didn't know what to do as Stephanie just stood there looking lost and confussed. Truth is she really didn't know how to react either

Vince noticed that Stephanie looked rather tired and when he checked his watch he noticed why it was 3 AM.

"Stephanie" Vince said getting her attention. She stared at him blankly "Why don't you go home and get some sleep. Your mother and I will stay here tonight and if we hear ANY news, we will call you immedately. We only live half an hour away, so you would be able to make it here quickly if his condition changed at all."

Stephanie pondered the decision "I guess so" She replied flatly "Promise to call if theres even a slight change in his condition and we have a deal"

"I promise" Vince stated "And since your mother and I won't be coming home tonight, why don't you call up one of the girls and have them stay the night with you"

"Will do, thanks dad" Stephanie replied before giving both Vince and Linda a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving with Paul

"Shane will be out of that coma faster then you can imagine Steph, Don't even doubt him. He's a strong man" Paul stated trying to make her feel better

"I hope your right" Stephanie said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes

"Trust me babe, you'll wake up tomorrow morning and head to the hospital, and he'll be wide awake" Paul replied "Now which of the girls did you want me to pick up on the way to your house?" Paul asked

"None" Stephanie replied with a little smirk

"I thought you said you would have one of the girls over for the night?" Paul asked confused

"I'd much rather have this girl stay over" Stephanie replied pointing at Paul

"Hey now.. Play nice" Paul replied "Besides, I'm sure by now you know I'm no girl"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure, maybe you'll have to prove it to me again" Stephanie replied licking her lips

"Now thats one test I'm sure I can pass" Paul replied as he stepped on the gas to make it to Stephanies faster. She was sure that this was going to take her mind off Shanes situation for the night


	31. Chapter 31

Paul woke up to a phone rining at 7 AM. He was hopping it was either Vince calling to say Shane had improved. All hopes of that happening went down when he checked the caller id. It was his mother.

"Shit" Paul sighed He didn't want to wake Stephanie but he knew if he didn't answer his mother would be worried sick about him. He also realized he couldn't say he stayed with Stephanie last night

"Hello" Paul answered the phone still half asleep

"Hi honey, did I wake you?" His mother asked

"Yeah" Paul answered

"Sorry about that, How's Shane?"

"He's stilll the same as far as I know, I'm at Shawns, I don't want to wake him so can we make this quick?" Paul asked

"Oh yes sorry, just wanted to make sure you were okay. If you hear anything about Shane let me know" Paul's mother said

"Will do mom, Bye" Paul said

"Bye sweetie" and with that she hung up the phone

Paul hung up and rolled over to see Stephanie starring at him

"At Shawn's huh?" She asked

"That was my mom, I don't think she would have appreciated it if I said 'I'm just laying in bed naked with Stephanie'"

Stephanie giggled "No I don't think she would have. What time is it?"

"A little after 7" Paul answered "I was planning on getting up and making breakfast"

"Get your lazy ass outta bed then and make me some food Levesque!" Stephanie stated giggiling

"Pfft. 'lazy ass' Now you don't deserve anything" Paul said with a smirk

"Oh come on!" Stephanie said " you kno what never mind I'm going back to bed"

"Fine by me" Paul replied "I'll just take my 'lazy ass' downstairs and make myself some breakfast while you continue to be sleeping beauty"

"Now that sounds much better" Stephanie replied with a smile

Paul got up and went to find his clothes to go make breakfast "Ahh Steph..problem"

"Whats wrong now?" She asked

"Where are my boxers?" Paul asked

"Don't ask me I didn't have them on" Stephanie replied

"Concidently enough..neither did I" Paul replied with a smirk "But in all seriousness where in the hell did they go?"

"Ugh fine, I'll help you look" Stephanie said rolling out of bed to help Paul look

"Bad idea Steph" Paul stated

"What?" Stephanie asked

"If you don't cover up, I'm afraid that finding my boxers is going to be the very last thing on my mind" Paul replied

"Oh just don't look at me then you perv" Stephanie replied

"It's very hard not to stare Steph...Your gorgeous!" Paul said

Stephanie blushed knowing he really wasn't just trying to butter her up. Knowing every word he just spoke he actually meant gave her a huge lift

"Your even prettier when you blush you know" Paul stated "If it's even possible that is"

"Awee well aren't you just a charmer today" Stephanie replied

"I meant every word Steph" Paul said with his tone gone from playful to serious as he locked eyes with her

He leaned in and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss before pulling back "Can't get carried away, Breakfast has to be made" He said with a smile

"I honestly don't know where your boxers went" Stephanie replied "Can't you just, you know...go comando?"

"In jeans?" Paul asked "Ow"

"I could give you a pair of my shorts" Stephanie suggested

"I guess that's really the only other option we have" Paul said

"Good" Stephanie replied with a smirk as she started rummaging through her closet

She found a brillant pair of bright pink shorts and held them up for Paul

"Seriously?" Paul asked

"I really think pinks your color...Paulie" Stephanie said with a smirk

"Oh that does it!" Paul exclaimed while picking her up and gently tossing her onto the bed

As soon as things started getting heated up again Pauls phone began to ring

"Of course" Paul said slightly under his breath as he rolled off of Steph and answered the phone

"Hello" Paul said trying not to sound too pissed off seeing as he didn't check the caller I.D.

"Hey man" The voice on the other end being Shawn "Just wondering if you heard any updates on Shane yet today"

"Not yet, Probally will be soon though" Paul replied

"Alright, sorry I didn't text you my phones been weird this morning" Shawn replied "Anyways you sound like I just woke you so go back to bed"

"Wasn't sleeping, just...busy" Paul said looking back at Stephanie

"Wow man, I catch your drift thats weird how that happened after last night though..anyways..have fun being...busy, we deffinately need to talk later though" And with that Shawn hung up

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked

"Shawn" Paul replied "He meant to call Michelle, somehow he ended up calling me" Paul lied not wanting Stephanie to think about Shane "Anyways,breakfast shall be cooked"

Just as Paul went to walk out of the room his phone began to ring again "Ugh" Paul sighed and continued downstairs talking to Vince

After hanging up her immediately called Stephanie downstairs

"Whats wrong?" Stephanie asked not having a clue why she was called down stairs immedately

"Nothing babe, good news" Paul stated "It's about Shane. He's out of his coma already, he's becoming responsive, it may take awhile but he's going to make a full recovery"

"That's amazing!"Stephanie stated while pulling Paul into a hug "After breakfast can we go see him?"

"That was the plan" Paul said with a smile

"I just wonder how much he's going to remember" Stephanie said "Especially what he thought he walked in on"

"Usually when people come out of comas they really don't remember too much of recent memories" Paul replied "I'm sure he wouldn't say anything to your parents now that he's had time to cool off anyways"

-An hour later-

Paul and Stephanie had arrived at the hospital only to find Vince and Linda standing outside of his door

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked visably worried

"Ahh well you see" Vince stammered

"Just cut to the chase" Stephanie said

"Theres cops in there" Vince spit out

"Why?" Stephanie questioned

Linda started to tear up again at the thought

"They ahh..there questioning him" Vince said "They think he was drunk the night of the accident"

Stephanie was shocked it was very unlike Shane to be drunk. But it did fully explain his actions that night. He deffinately didn't seem like himself when he walked in on her and Paul

"Would that mean jail time?" Stephanie asked too shocked to even shed a tear

"Yes" Vince replied simply when pulling Linda close as she started to cry even harder "They won't be able to take him until he makes a full recovery. Besides, He'll be there a week tops before we just bail him out"

Just then the cops came out of his room

"Were going to go see him now then" Stephanie replied dragging Paul into Shane's room

"Hey sis!" Shane said sounding rather cheerful

Stephanie ran over and gave Shane a hug

"Soo I hope I didn't make you worry too much" Shane said "I know I had mom and dad worried sick. And I will never ever be so stupid again."

"Glad to hear" Stephanie replied

"I don't even remember anything about the last 3 days before I got into the accident, but my memorys still in tact for every other day. I was really lucky. I also got more good news today"

"What;s that" Stephanie asked

"They can't press charges, theres not enough evedience to say that I was under the influence when I was in that accident" Shane replied

"But were you?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah" Shane said in almost a whisper while staring at the floor

"You could have killed youself Shane..hell you almost did and almost took someone else's live along with it" Stephanie shot back

"You sound like mom" Shane said

"I just want you to see how stupid you were..and that you shouldn't ever do that again" Stephanie replied

"I promise I won't" Shane replied with a smile

"You better not or I'll get over there to kick your ass for me" Stephanie replied smiling as well

"He couldn't hurt a fly" Shane replied

"Oh wanna make a bet" Paul said cockily with a smirk as he flexed

"Wow, have you been hitting the gym?" Shane asked

Paul just chuckled "See I might be able to hurt a fly"

They kept making small talk for another hour before Stephanie and Paul decided to leave and let Linda and Vince visit again before visiting hours were over

On the drive home Paul and Stephanie discussed how they were disconnecting with all their friends. They decided to tryout for a team sport or two through the school. The next day they were going to persuay all of their friends to tryout as well

!%^&^%$#

Sorry for so long between updates! and I know this one is only short but I yet again just wanted to get something up for you! I have a couple of sports for everyone to try out for but make some suggestions that you want to see and I will consider throwing them into the story! :) thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	32. Tryouts

"Ahh Steph, should we really be doing this?" Paul asked

"Doing what?" Stephanie asked with a smirk

"You know...it" Paul replied "Your parents will be coming home tonight, Shane's fine"

"They won't be home for a while, and even if they do come home, were upstairs, if they come looking for me we'll hear them before they even hit the stairs"

"You know how it ended last time we tried to be sneaky when people wern't coming home until later" Paul replied

"Oh so you don't want to have sex with me?" Stephanie asked

"No I do, trust me Steph I do but" Paul was cut off

"Then stop arguing!" Stephanie said as she pushed him down ontop of the bed "Besides this could be the last time we get too for awhile. Remember were going to be getting into sports so that will leave a lot less time for other...physical activites"

"Jesus Steph..This is a side of you I haven't seen before" Paul replied

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She asked slidding down ontop of him

"Deffinately not bad" Paul managed to sneak out between kisses

**-The Next Morning After They Had Finished Yet Again-**

"Shit Steph that was...amazing" Paul said still out of breath, he turned to roll over to kiss her when he stopped dead "What was that?"

"What was what?" She asked

"Stephanie are you home?" Lindas voice came from down stairs

"SHIT!" Stephanie and Paul said in unison

"Ahh hide in the closet!" Stephanie said throwing a pillow at Paul allowing him to semi cover up

Paul didn't say a word he just ran and did as he was told

Stephanie quickly pulled her shirt back on and made sure the blankets would completely cover her as she rolled over to pretend to be asleep

"Stephanie are you home" Lindas voice was getting closer

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Stephanies "Stephanie honey are you here" Then she opened the door

"Are you asleep honey?" Linda asked

Stephanie just groaned and rolled over

"Oh sorry to wake you honey" Linda said with an appologetic smile "But I just wanted to ask you something"

"Go ahead" Stephanie replied in a raspy voice

"You sound terrible, are you coming down with something?" Linda asked

Stephanie shook her head "No, I just did a lot of yelling lastnight... at the school pep rally is all"

Paul started to chuckle from in the closet but quickly stopped himself hoping Linda didn't hear him

"Did you just hear something?" Linda asked

"Nope" Stephanie replied a little bit too quickly

"Okay anyways back to my original question" Linda stated "When Shane comes home we would much rather him not sleep in his own room for the first couple of nights, would it be okay if he stays in here with you so you can keep an eye on him?"

"Ahh yeah sure, as long as he doesn't drive me too nuts" Stephanie replied with a smile

"Thanks honey" Linda leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Are you sure your not sick?" Linda asked again

"I feel great" Stephanie replied

"Well it's just your voice is all raspy and your really sweaty" Linda replied

"Nope I'm fine" Stephanie replied

"Okay honey" Linda replied as she got up and left

When Paul was sure he heard he feet touch down stairs he ran out of the closet laughing

"Good to know I get you all hot and bothered" Paul said

"Oh shut up!" Stephanie replied as she playfully smacked his arm

"Mmm and there's that raspy voice I love so much" Paul said

"You ass!" Stephanie replied as she yanked him back down onto the bed "Your totally cut off now"

"Wanna bet?" Paul said with his cocky grin flashing as he started to nibble on her ear before moving in on her neck, he knew it was the spot that drove her nuts

"Paul!" Stephanie scoleded him like a child "My mothers bringing Shanes belongings up in about an hour, we really can't be doing this now"

"I guess your right" Paul replied as he rolled back onto the bed "But theres still one problem...How am I going to sneak out of here?"

"Now that's a very good question" Stephanie replied "Ahh well first both of us should get dressed then I'll go down first distract the rents out in the kitchen and then you can make a stealthy get away out the back door and right through the field"

"Dear god McMahon" Paul replied "You think fast when under pressure"

"I do what I can" She replied with a smirk

The plan worked flawlessly and later that day Shane got settled into Stephanies room

Paul set out to find the guys while Stephanie met up with the girls who were heading to tryouts

-**Girls Tryouts-**

Lita,Stephanie,Michelle,Trish and Stacy had all decided to try out for basketball

"I haven't even seen half of these girls around school before" Stephanie stated to her crew

"Yeah me either" Stacy replied "It's really weird"

"I know a few of them from cheerleading" Trish stated "Most of them are really nice. There's one bitch to watch out for though."

"Who's that?" Michelle inquired

"Barbara Jenkins" Trish replied "She loves to cause drama, is really bosy and demands to be the center of attention. Oh and did I mention that she's boy crazy"

"Ha, sounds like a fun person to be around" Michelle sarcastically said

"Oh she really is, trust me if you get paired up with her, just make the best of the situation" Trish replied

Before the girls could continue their gossiping anymore one of the coaches blew their whistle and the tryout was set to begin

**-Boys Tryouts-**

John,Paul,Chris,Shawn and Randy had also all chose to try out for basketball as well

"So anyword on who's coaching this year?" John asked

Everyone shook their heads no

"Good" John replied

"How is that good?" Shawn asked

"That means it could still be a smoking hot babe" John said with a smirk

The guys all laughed but agreed that this could be good

All of their thoughts about hot women got pushed aside once the middle aged male coach walked in and blew his whistle to signify the start of their tryouts

**-Girls Tryouts-**

**"**So ladies, the list of who made the team will go up tomorrow morning at 8 O'clock sharp in your schools gym area on the bulletin board" The coach said "Were sorry that we couldn't take everyone on the team, but that's how it has to be. Everyone who tried out demonstrated impressive skills in certain areas. But it's just simply not possible to take everyone. Thanks for coming out. And girls who made the team, see you tomorrow evening at 6 PM for your first offical practice"

The 5 girls headed back to the locker room to shower and get changed, the tryouts were difficult but not too bad as long as you were in relatively good shape. They all headed to a local Tim Hortons too catch up and then right after went home to sleep considering they would all have to be up early too see who made the team and who didn't

**-Boys Tryouts-**

All of the guys were extremely tired, the tryout was based almost soley on running

"So men the list will be up at around 8 O'clock tomorrow morning. Check it, if you make it great, if not I'm very sorry but we simply couldn't take a team of 26 players. Practice tomorrow at 8 Oclock sharp for those of you who do make it. Good luck and thanks for coming out"

All the guys ran to the locker rooms to shower and get changed as well, but instead of going to chat they all went their seperate ways to call their women and get to sleep.

**$%%^$^$#$%**

Here are some OC's that will be added into the next chapter

Name: **Kaitlyn Lopez**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Grade:10

Friends: Marilyn Jennings, the rest are currently unknown

Physical Description: Medium lenght brown hair, Blue eyes, Stands around 5'9-5'11. In shape. Slim build

Outfit: Doesn't normally like to dress fancy. Usually likes to wear sweat pants and hoodies/t-shirts

Likes: Basketball, School Dances, Animals, Comedy, Funny people, Nice people, Hockey, Horse races, Gym class.

Dislikes: Drama starters, People who think that they're better then everyone else. Sluts. People who cheat on bf/gf. Cheerleading,Science,Math and Art

Personality: Thinks logically most of the time. When she wants to say something she usually doesn't hold back. Is pretty open with everyone. Can get very caught up in the moment.

Habits: Chewing nails. Biting lip.

Sports played:Basketball

Bf/Gf: Unknown

Sexual orientation: Straight

Additional Info: Very good at basketball

Name: **Marilyn Jennings**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Grade:11

Friends: Kaitlyn Lopez,the rest are currently unknown

Physical Description: Short-Medium lenght blonde hair. 5'8-5'9 ish. Very thin build. In shape. Brown eyes.

Outfit: Usually just casual Jeans and a tight fighting shirt or sweater

Likes: Basketball, School Dances, Funny people, Art classes, Nice people, Magicians, Science class, Hotties.

Dislikes: Drama starters, Math, People who attention seek.

Personality: Can get rather boy crazy. EXTREMEMLY gulable. Nice to anyone. Would talk too anyone who is willing to listen

Habits: Randomly busting out singing/dancing.

Sports played:Basketball

Bf/Gf: Roy wagner

Sexual orientation: Straight

Additional Info: Fastest runner ever.

Name: **Kyle Cooper**

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Friends: Currently Unknown

Physical Description: Short geled up hair. Brown eyes. around 6'1, very athletic build.

Outfit: Track pants, and a T-shirt

Likes: Basketball. Rest is unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Personality: The girls senior high basketball team funny and out going. Not afraid to get angry if needed.

Habits: Cursing when the team isn't doing well.

Sports played:Basketball

Bf/Gf: Unknown

Sexual orientation: Straight

Name: **Guy Paterson**

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Physical Description: Tall, fully buzzed hair, semi-muscular build.

Personality: A very cranky coach, but has the ability to stay calm when needed to keep his team in line.

Sports played:Basketball

Bf/Gf: Unknown

Sexual orientation: Straight

Additional Info: The coach of the Male basketball team

!%^&^%$#

Sorry for yet another short update but its the only way I can keep updating every now and then, I won't ever forget about this story it just takes me a while to find free time to get writing. Thanks for reading! Reviews please :)

PS:Let me know what you think about the oc's :)


	33. Did I make it?

Paul had agreed to pick Shawn, Michelle,Chris and Stephanie up early so they could all see if they made their respected teams

Randy was picking up John,Stacy,Trish and Lita

Paul picked up Shawn first

"Hey man" Shawn said hopping into the car

"Yo bro" Paul replied as they drove off

"Who do you thinks making the team" Was the second thing out of Shawns mouth. He was clearly very anxious

Paul had to let out a chuckle "Not nervous are you?"

"Noo...K well maybe a little bit" Shawn admitted

"You had a great tryout Shawn, I'm sure you made it don't even worry"

"You really think I did well?" Shawn asked

"Yes Shawn, I did" Paul replied "Now hop in the back Steph always gets shot gun"

"Fine" Shawn replied "But I'm not responsible for anything that happens when it's just me and Michelle back here"

"Don't even think about it" Paul shot back with a disgusted look on his face

Shawn just smirked back as Stephanie climbed into the car. She leaned in for a quick kiss from Paul and greeted Shawn

"I think were picking Chris up before we get Michelle just to be on the safe side" Paul stated smirking back at Shawn

"Well there goes my fun" Shawn sarcastically said. He really wasn't planning on doing anything with Michelle. Well not in front of them anyways

"Do I even want to know" Stephanie questioned

"Most likely not" Paul replied "So how'd the other girls do at tryouts last night?"

"Everyone did fairly good...but, there were some other really talented girls there, including some who played last year, so they have the advantage" Stephanie replied

"I'm sure you will all make it" Paul replied with a smile

"I sure hope so" Stephanie replied smiling back "How did all the guys do?"

"I think we all did pretty good" Paul said "I think Shawny back there thinks otherwise though. He's pretty much shaking in his boots"

"Shut it" Shawn replied "I'm just a little bit nervous is all. I mean didn't you ever think what would happen to our core group if only one of us didn't make the team?"

"No I actually didn't" Paul responded slowly as they pulled into Jericho's driveway "I'm sure we would find a way to keep spending time with them. But lets not mention this to anyone else. I don't want a freaked out John Cena running through the halls to see if he made it or not"

"Yeah I agree with that" Shawn said as Chris hopped in

They then picked up Michelle and drove off to school where they awaited Randy,John,Stacy,Trish and Lita before heading to the gym

They had made a pact to not check the list until they were all together and they decided to make good on that promise

As soon as Randy's car was parked they all took off running towards the gym

"Good luck to everyone" Shawn said as he pushed the doors open to the gym and darted over to the builiten board

"Male AAA Basketball Team Roster"

The girls roster wasn't up yet

Was the first thing Shawn seen then he read the list

"**Male AAA Basketball Team Roster"**

Steve Austin

Dwayne Johnson

Zack Ryder

**Randy Orton**

Jeff Hardy

Dave Batista

**Paul Levesque**

Michael Cole

**Shawn Michaels**

Shane McMahon

**Chris Jericho**

Kurt Angle

"Shit" Shawn stated turning to the rest of his friends

The rest of them all turned to look at John who had his head down looking at the floor

"Hey sorry man" Randy said giving him a pat on the back

"Hey guys its no big deal" John said forcing a fake smile "I'm happy for all of you. Theres always next year"

Lita immediatedly knew his smile was fake "Hey babe maybe we should take a walk" She asked John

"Ahh, Okay, Seriously though congrats guys" John said and faked another smile

"Someone text me when the girls list goes up" Lita yelled as she took John by the arm and lead him to the cafeteria

John sat down and immediately let out a sigh

"You alright" Lita asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" John replied softly

"It's okay to be sad you know" Lita replied "Were all alone here, guys who let their emotions take control are much better men in the long run you know"

"It's fine really" John replied managing a somewhat legit smile "I just don't like how I'm the only guy out of our close friends who didn't make it. I'll feel really left out"

"Trust me babe... I'll never leave you out" Lita said while leaning into a kiss "And I'm sure the guys won't either"

"As long as I got you on my team, I think I'm alright" John said with a smile as he pulled her back into a deep kiss, which quickly turned into a make out session

-Back In The Gym Area-

"Congrats guys!" Michelle shouted "I feel bad for John but you worked your asses off, you deserve your spots so congrats!"

Michelle walked over to Shawn and gave him a hug and whispered "I'll give you your personal congratulations later"

Shawn then let his mind wander, within seconds he found himself enjoying her comment a little bit too much. He whispered "I can't wait" back at her

"I can tell" Michelle replied while gently rubbing her arm against his hardness before breaking their embrace

Trish had taken Randy off into the corner to help him celebrate the matter with a bit of a make out session of their own

Chris had just exchanged a quick hug and peck with Stacy. As far as Chris was concerned he didn't enjoy PDA. He would much rather have her thank him later on. When they were alone

Paul had taken Stephanie over to the bleachers to have a seat and try and calm her down

Then they heard the door open. It was the vice principal coming in to post the girls list. Everyone broke apart and eagerly awaited it to be posted. While they looked at the list the guys had a discussion

"So we can't just leave John out of everything now" Shawn said "We have to try and make him feel like he still belongs. He's probally feeling really left out right now"

"Yeah we'll find some way to make him feel like he's still part of the gang" Chris replied

"I'd much rather have him on the team then Angle" Paul said "And hell having Stephs brother on the team...I'll have to be extra careful with what I say now too"

"'ve certainly got the shitty deal on this one my friend"Randy said while patting Paul on the back

The girls all crowded around the roster page

**"Female AAA Basketball Team Roster"**

Joanie Laurer

Sunny Sytch

**Lita Dumas**

**Stephanie McMahon**

Michelle McCool

Layla El

**Trish Stratus**

**Stacy keibler**

Kaitlyn Lopez

Marilyn Jennings

Gail Kim

Beth Pheonix

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Trish" Stacy said

"Hey it's actually no big deal. This means I can tryout for cheer leading!" Trish stated as she was genuinely happy "It honestly doesn't bother me at all. Congrats to all of you gals"

"Awe thanks trish" Stacy said running to hug her

Lita came through the doors after getting the text that the list was up before she said anything Trish cut her off

"Lita, it's fine really, I'm happy I can cheerlead this year, congrats girly"

"Awe thanks trishy!" Lita replied as she pulled her into a hug

They all went into the cafeteria to relax before the school day got started

!#$%^%$#

Hey another short chapter, but no less its a chapter :)

Reviews please :)


	34. Chapter 34

"Lita, stop worrying about me, I'm sure I'll find something to do while your all at practice" John stated

"And who do you plan on spending this time with?" Lita asked knowing he wouldn't have an answer

"Ahh..."

"Exactly what I thought" Lita replied "Why don't you call Trish and see what shes up too?"

"Now theres and idea I actually haven't thought of" John replied "You sure you don't mind me hanging with another girl?"

"Babe, it's Trish, I trust the both of you" Lita replied "Now I have to go get ready. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you"

"Love you too babe" John replied as he hung up

John sighed. He really wished he had made the team but decided not to dwell on the fact that he didn't make it. He thought Trish was probally in the same state he was at that moment. He decided to give her a call and see if she wanted to do something

"Hey John"

"Hey Trish.I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. Pick me up later?"

"Hey sounds like a plan"

With that Trish hung up and decided to call Randy to make sure that he wouldn't care

"Hey Babe"

"Hey Randall. I was just wondering if while your gone to practice with the guys, since all the girls are going to practice too, if it would be okay if i went to see a movie with John?"

"No problems babe, just meet me at my house after your all done so I get to spend some time with you today"

"Awe thanks Randy, your too kind"

"Don't let that get out now" Randy said "I do have a reputation to uphold here now"

Trish smirked "Ha, I may just very well be recording this whole conversation"

"Hmm" Randy thought for a moment "Well I guess I'll just have to get that information from you later tonight"

"I like the sounds of that" Trish replied

"I only wish I could continue this conversation" Randy replied " I really have to go and get ready now. Have fun at the movies. But I promise you, you'll have much more fun when your with me later on. Love you"

"Love you too Randall" And with that Trish hung up and texted John

"Hey John, everythings a go. Pick me up at 5:30 for sure. Randys cool with it."

A few minutes later he replied "Cool. I'll be there. Lita is cool with it as well. C ya soon."

Trish found herself feeling suprisingly happy. She figured it was just her intense conversation she had with Randy mixed with the sense of not being left out by having John to hang out with while everyone else was busy at practices. And with that she went to pick out some clothes.

Stephanie decided to call Paul to see if he wanted to do something after they had finished up with their basketball practices

"Hey Steph I was actually just thinking of you" Paul said seeming to be in a very up beat mood

Stephanie thought for a second before speaking "I'm hoping they were good thoughts"

"Oh don't even worry about it babe, they were veeeeery good" Paul replied

"You can fill me in next time we hang out. Which brings me back to my original reason for calling you. When do you wanna chill next? I mean we can wait until tomorrow if you want" Stephanie said

"It's all on you Stephy, I'd like to see you tonight,but if you want we can wait until tomorrow after school" Paul said

"I'd like to see you tonight too Paulie" Stephanie replied "So is it safe to say I'll be seeing you later?"

"Of course it does! I'll pick you up as soon as I shower after practice" Paul replied "I'll take you to the coffee shop or we can go where ever you wanna go"

"Now I really like the sounds of going where ever I want to go" Stephanie replied "Shows you really care and that your not just in this for sex"

"Steph you know I'd never be able to use someone, especially someone like you" Paul replied

"Stop with the sweet talking when your not around to do something about it" Stephanie replied "Later however, feel free to lay it on thick"

"Thick?" Paul asked slowly letting his mind wander

Stephanie couldn't help her self she started to giggle "Hey Paul. Wanna come back to this planet now"

"Oh ahh yeah, sorry!" Paul replied

"Go and get ready before you use all of your energy before you even go to practice" Stephanie replied

"Fine. I love you" Paul replied

"I love you too" Stephanie replied as she hung up

Stephanie looking forward to going where ever she wanted to later on, but she was more so looking forward to spending time alone with Paul

Chris had decided to call Stacy and see when she wanted to hang out next

"Hey Chris what's up?" Stacy asked

"Not too much babe, just wondering when you wanted to hang out again next" Chris replied

"I'm leaning towards tomorrow right after school" Stacy replied

"And let me guess, this involves me taking you out for food as usual?" Chris asked

"Hey it just may be, what do you know?" Stacy said "You know me like the back of your hand Jericho"

"Hey what can I say, its one of my MANY gifts" Chris boasted

Stacy really didn't care if she boosted his ego. She honestly loved it when he bragged to her. It made her feel like he cared enough to try and impress her

"And maybe after we eat,we can go somewhere else where you can show me a few of your other...gifts" Stacy replied "Oh and maybe i'll show you my new gift for picking out sexy lingire

"Shit Stace! I wanna skip practice now!" Chris replied "I actually won't be able to run if you keep talking dirty"

"Good thats exactly what I wanted" Stacy replied "Now go get ready, I love youuuuuuuu"

"I love you too baby. See you tomorrow"

Chris hung up feeling pretty good about himself and his whole relationship with then he realizedgo away VERY soon. his little problem in his pants had to Paul was picking him up in less then 15 minutes. He ran to try and take the fastest cold shower ever. He managed to get in and out with his 'little problem' going away with 10 minutes to spare. He quickly got ready and awaited Pauls arrival

Shawn didn't have to call Michelle as he was with her since right after school. They had there fun right after school so that way they would have energy for practice that evening

Paul was picking up all of the guys while the girls were getting a ride with Trish. Trish wasn't used to driving very often so it would be a very interesting experience to say the least. She decided to do the good dead of driving everyone for moral support and then drive herself to Johns instead of him picking her up

Paul picked up Shawn, then headed to Chris's house where they immediately recgonized the car coming towards them

"Shit" Shawn stated

"Since when was Trish allowed to drive?" Paul asked

"I honestly still don't think she is allowed" Shawn replied "I think we should hurry up and get off this road before she slams into us though" Shawn stated watching her swerve all over the road

"Jeez" Paul said "I really don't think I'm going to be able to pass her"

Paul slowed his speed down to around 20 as he went to drive by Trish, who took both of her hands off the wheel to wave at them

"HOLY SHIT" Shawn exclaimed as Paul had to swerve almost directly into the ditch

"It's offical, I'm telling Randy to make sure she NEVER gets to drive again" Paul said

"At this point I'm pretty sure that would save the whole friggen town" Shawn replied

"I guess I'll just be a modern day superhero then" Paul said as he pulled into Chris's driveway

Chris quickly flew out in jeans

"Why are you wearing jeans?" Shawn asked

"I thought I'd change there" Chris replied

"Man everyone wears sweats with shorts underneath so noone really has to use the locker rooms until after practice" Shawn replied

-Mean while-

"Trish...SLOW DOWN!" Stacy yelled as Trish was speeding and considering she was swerving all over the road when she was only going 50, speed was not a very good idea

"Why Stace?" Trish asked completely oblivious to her bad driving

"You nearly killed 17 people already, and I only live down the street!" Stacy replied

"I'm a fine drive Stace" Trish stated "If you really feel that badly about my driving I suppose we can switch when we arrive at Stephanies house"

"We will deffinately be switiching then!" Stacy exclaimed "Just try and stay on your half of the road until we get there at least"

When they were finally pulling into Stephanies driveway Trish's mothers car had a few scratches but at least no dents

"Ahh Trish...slow down!" Stacy yelled "Trish your going like 70...her driveway isn't that long..TRISH STOP"

Stacys pleas fell on deaf ears as Trish accidently hit the gas pedal instead of the brake and they flew up the hill and smashed right into Stephanies garage

"HOLY SHIT" Stacy exclaimed and looked over at Trish "Trish you okay?" She asked frantically seeing the blood on her arm

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine just some cuts" Trish stated calmly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah not even a scratch" Stacy said "Your moms going to be pissed about the car"

"I don't even care about that.. I just broke the whole door off of Stephanies garage, Vince will kill her" Trish said now looking very sad and agered

"Isn't Vince gone away for 2 days?" Stacy asked

"I think so, but Linda stayed home to keep an eye on Shane" Trish replied

"Yeah but you know how Linda is, maybe if your lucky, she won't tell Vince and we can get it fixed before he gets home" Stacy replied

Just then Stephanie walked outside "Oh my god! Stacy,Trish are you okay?"

"Yeah were alright" Stacy yelled out the window as she crawled out of the cars sun roof

"What the hell happened?" Stephanie yelled

"Our friend Trish here is a TERRIBLE driver" Stacy replied

"It was an honest mistake that anyone could have made!" Trish said trying to defend herself "I just hit the gas instead of the breaks"

Before Stacy or Stephanie could state how much of a stupid mistake that really was Linda walked out side

"OH MY GOD!" Linda exclaimed "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Lets just say Trish here had another...little blonde moment" Stephanie replied "And yes they're both fine"

"Are you sure?" Linda asked "Why don't you ask them in for me to call over a doctor so we can make sure"

"We have practice now mom" Stephanie replied "I'm sure if they didn't feel 100% they would say so"

"Yeah were totally 100% " Stacy chimed in as she elbowed Trish to agree

"Oh ahh yeah 100% tip top shape " Trish joined in

"Girls you know I've told you 100 times, call me Linda" Linda stated "And Stephanie, I wont tell your father about the garage as long as we can get it fixed up before he comes home tomorrow night"

"Thanks mom!" Stephanie exclaimed as she hugged Linda and gave her a kiss on the cheek "But wait... how are we getting to practice now?"

"Heres the keys Steph, drive your self and your friends to practice and straight home, the cars due for an inspection son" Linda said while throwing the keys down to Stephanie

"Thanks mom! Your actually the best" Stephanie exclaimed while running down the stairs excitedly

Trish was shoved into the back seat as Stephanie hopped into the drivers seat

"Ahh Steph, have you even ever drove before?" Stacy asked

"Paul's let me drive a few times, he says I'm pretty good" Stephanie replied

"Of course he does" Trish mumbled

"And what's that supposed to mean" Stephanie asked

"Just that he'd probably say anything to get into your pants" Trish replied

"Whoa now Trish" Stacy replied "This is something you don't want to get into"

Stephanie of course had that McMahon temper in her and couldn't contain it anymore. She didn't know why Trish was suddenly attacking her "What the hell Trish, you actually have no damn clue what your talking about! Maybe you should be more worried about your own relationship, instead of going on a date with your best friends boy friend!"

"Oh shit" Stacy thought then she said "Girls just calm down now. No need to get angry"

"Date? Its not a date, its just going to the movies witha friend" Trish replied

"Yeah and maybe your just saying anything to get into his pants" Stephanie shot back

"Actually Randy satisfies me just nicely thanks" Trish said "But with how bitchy you got in a hurry maybe you need another man to please you"

Stephanie snorted "First off I didn't play the role of the bitch until after you did. Second of all Paul pleases me to no end"

"Oh yeah I forgot you pretty much made an audio version of a sex tape with him you whore" Trish snapped

"Pfft yeah I'm the whore in this situation, coming from the girl who's slept with 15 different guys including 3 in the same night" Stephanie replied

Trish really didn't know how to respond to that. Stacy was just praying that they were done arguing

Trish decided that she would do anything in her power to piss Stephanie off from now on

-After practice-

The guys were all headed out to their cars after practice when Kurt being Kurt decided to try and pick a fight

He was standing right next to Pauls car as the guys all went to pile in

"What do you want Kurt?" Paul asked haistly

"Another chance to kick your ass" Kurt replied

"You've had your chance, and blew it. I kicked your ass Kurt" Paul replied as he unlocked his car

Kurt walked around and stood dead in front of Paul

"Seriously Kurt just back off" Paul stated trying to keep calm

Kurt gave him a little shove "Why? You scared?"

Paul laughed at that remark "Why on earth would I be scared of you? Thats not the case anyways, I just have plans right now"

"Of course. How could I forget, you have to go bang your whore of a girlfriend" Kurt shot back

"What did you just call her?" Paul asked clearly pissed now

"Just calm down Paul, and hop in the car" Shawn said "He's clearly just jealous you've got your self a nice girlfriend while his can beat him up"

Paul had to chuckle at that always knew just what to do or say "Fine, I'll drop it this time, but if you ever say a bad word about Steph again.. Your as good as dead"

Shawn grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the car

"Thanks Shawn" Paul replied smiling "You actually always know just what to say or do you know"

"Awh shucks, don't mention it. Although I think it's part of the reason why were closer then the other guys" Shawn said "But lets drop this conversation before the rest of the guys over hear and

call us gay"

#$%^#%^

More to come hopefully soon, I was planning on making this chapter long, but I've been working on this chapter for a long time now. Enjoy, Reviews are welcome :)

Thanks for reading!

Sorry for so long inbetween updates!


	35. chapter 35

Stephanie decided to surprise Paul by showing up early.

"Oh hello Stephanie" Pauls mother Patricia said as she answered the door

"Hey Mrs.L, Is Paul home?" Stephanie replied with a smile

"Yeah he just got home from practice not too long ago, he should still be in his room" Patricia replied "Just head right on up"

"Thanks Mrs.L" Stephanie replied as she walked inside

She walked straight up stairs to Pauls bedroom and was a bit confused when she didn't see Paul there. That is until she heard running water. She decided to make her self comfortable on his bed. Another thing she really wasn't expecting was for Paul to come into his bedroom wearing absolutely nothing but a towel around him

Stephanies jaw dropped at the sight

Paul couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her sitting on the edge of his bed pretty well gawking at him

"Like what yah see there Stephy?" Paul asked

Stephanie didn't reply as she was still in her trance

Paul walked over to his bed and waved his hand in front of her face "Earth to Stephanie"

"Oh sorry I was just ahh..." Stephanie stammered

"Enjoying the view?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Okay well I may have slightly been" Stephanie replied blushing

"Damn you look beautiful when you blush" Paul stated

"Damn you look hot in a towel" Stephanie replied

Paul chuckled "Why thank you Steph, I'm pretty sure you'd look damn fine in nothing but a towel too"

"Maybe I'll show you some time" Stephanie stated

"Now that sounds like an idea" Paul replied

Stephanie got off Pauls bed and swiftly closed the gap between her and Paul. She propped up onto her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to Pauls lips. Paul pulled her close and Stephanie allowed his tounge to enter her mouth. She was slowly pushing him backwards toward his bed when his mother opened the door

"Oh my god! Sorry Paul I just I didn't ahh... I'll be going down stairs now"

"Well that kinda kills the mood" Paul stated "I'll just throw on some clothes and go down and talk to her. Once I come back up I'll take you anywhere you want to go, as promised"

"But I like you much better, with just your towel" Stephanie replied pouting

"Yeah but I don't think my mother would appreciate me going down stairs in just a towel" Paul replied

"Well don't put it too far" Stephanie replied "Since I get my way today, you just may be needing it again"

"Steph lets face it, you usually do get your way, just more so today" Paul replied smiling

"I know, I just like the fact that it's alll about me today" Stephanie replied smiling as well

"Whatever you say Stephy" Paul replied as he pulled on a pair of boxers followed by jeans,and gave her a kiss on the forhead "I'll be right back"

"I'll be waiting" She replied in a seductive tone while flipping him a wink

He groaned as he walked out the door and headed down stairs

"Oh ahh hey Paul" Patricia replied awkwardly as Paul entered the kitchen

"Hey mom" Paul replied

"So did you come down for some sandwhiches or some pop or something?" Patricia asked with a smile

"Nope, I actually came down to talk to you" Paul replied

"Oh what about?" Patricia replied acting clueless

"About what you walked in on" Paul replied

"Oh that" Patricia replied

"So ahh, first of all sorry" Paul replied

"Don't be sweetie" Patricia said "Your at the age where I figured you would be dating more often. I just wish you could have let me know before hand. Especially considering it's someone you've been friends with for so long"

"I was going to get around to telling you" Paul replied

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Patricia asked

"Only like a month now" Paul replied smiling

"Well it's about time!" Patricia stated

"What?" Paul asked kind of surprised

"I could tell the two of you liked each other since a long time now Paul" Patricia replied "Especially you towards her. You were always grinning from ear to ear when she was around, not to mention flirty. Just one more question before I let you go"

"Go ahead mom" Paul replied looking rather red in the face

"Now don't be embarrased dear" Patricia said "Anyways, what were you doing in just a towel young man"

"It was nothing like that mom!" Paul replied "I wasn't expecting Steph to come over until later so I got in the shower and when I got out, bam there she was"

"Okay okay, I believe you, just don't go taking this relationship too fast, you hear me" Patricia stated

"Trust me mom, I really care about Steph, the last thing I'd do is rush things and scare her off" Paul replied as he walked back upstairs

When Paul arrived back upstairs Stephanie was curled up in a ball on his bed

"Steph?" Paul asked as he walked in

She didn't respond

Paul was a bit worried until he realized that she was sound asleep

"Yeah she'll be waiting for me all right" Paul thought as he pulled on a t-shirt and layed down next to her. In her sleepy state, she rolled over and curled up into his chest

-Trish & John-

John did just as Trish's text said and picked her up at 5:30

"Is something wrong Trish?" John asked noticing she was visibly pissed off

"Nothing that a good movie won't fix" Trish replied with a small smile

John didn't want to probe too deep and make her angry so he decided to just leave that conversation at that "Okay, So what movie do you want to see?"

"I'm in the mood for a horor movie" Trish replied "But if your not into those we can compromise"

"Nope what the lady wants the lady gets, a horor movie it is" John replied smiling

"Always such a charmer?" Trish asked

"I do what I can" John replied

Trish suddenly found herself wondering why she hadn't ever noticed this side of John before, She had always known he was funny and very flirty but never had she noticed this sweet side

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the movies. The car ride wasn't awkward at all much to Trish's suprise. She wasn't expecting to click with John anywhere near as well as they did

They decided on going to see "The Green River Killer"

It was a very good movie, not much gore but Trish seemed to find her self cuddling up with John anyways. She was nervous when she first leaned against him realizing what she'd done. That is until John put his arm around her

After the movie John and Trish hopped into his car

"So did you want something to eat?" John asked

"Hell yeah, I;ve been craving a McDonalds burger all day" Trish replied smiling. She was genuinely having a good time. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with Randy...outside of the bedroom that is

They went to McDonalds and John got Trish her burger of course. They sat at a booth, and John was rather surprised when Trish jumped in on the same side as him

They chated for almost an hour before they realized that it was already 10 O'clock

They ran back out into the car. Trish realized Randy wouldn't care if he had to wait just one more day too see her so she texted him "Hey Randall. Can't come over tonight. See you in the "

Randy got the text and was a bit confused as to why she couldn't come over but he decided not to worry about it tonight. He would find out in the morning "Okay babe. Lu" Is all he texted back. He rolled into bed and decided not to think about this until the morning

Meanwhile John had just rolled into Trish's driveway

"Here we are mam' " John stated

"I thank you for the lovely evening fine sir" Trish replied "But seriously thanks John I had a really good time"

"Hey me too" John replied smiling

"Maybe we can do it again another time?" Trish asked smiling

"Of course, next time everyone has practice again we can chill" John replied

"Alright,I guess I'll ahh, see you around tomorrow morning or something" Trish replied awkwardly as she didn;t realize what she was doing until it was too late. It was happening on instinct alone. She had leaned in and now was in serious danger of kissing John. Her lips slowly pressed against Johns, and she smiled when he didn't pull back and instead returned the kiss. Trish eventually pulled back. Leaving John speechless

"Yeah I'll ahh see you tomorrow" John replied scratching his head as Trish was walking into her house

-Stephanie and Paul-

Paul finally awoke and looked at the clock it read 10:30

"Shit... Steph" Paul said shaking her lightly

Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned lightly "Whats wrong?" She asked still obviously more then half asleep

"Steph, it's 10:30" Paul replied

"So" she replied rolling over

"We've been in here sleeping since 6 O'clock" Paul replied "My mothers probably mortified, thinking I lied to her earlier"

"Oh yeah how did that conversation go anyways?" Stephanie asked

"Oh really well, She first embarrased me and then tried to give me relationship and sex advice" Paul replied

Stephanie laughed "Wait, she doesn't know we do have sex does she?"

"Not a chance" Paul replied "She told me not to rush things"

Stephanie giggled " A little too late for that now isn't it. But don't get me wrong we didn't really rush"

"Hey what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Paul replied smirking "Besides, I don't think we want to risk her telling your mother, thus your mother telling Vince now do we?"

"Hell no" Stephanie replied "Neither of them even have an idea that were dating. I've basically bribed Shane not to drop hints"

Paul chuckled "Oh so embarrased that the rents might find out about me are you?"

"Nono it's nothing like that at all" Stephanie replied

"Pfft, I know when I'm not wanted" Paul replied rolling off the bed and onto his feet

"Paul, come on" Stephanie replied "You know I didn't mean it like that"

"Whatever Steph" Paul replied trying not to smile

"Please Paul" She said reaching out and grabbing his arm

He had to really try not to smile now, as he could see she thought he was really upset

She pulled him back to face her "Please Paul you've got to believe me, it's nothing like that"

He couldn't help it anymore, he started to laugh "Sorry for messing with yah Steph, but I can't believe you thought I was serious"

She slapped him on the arm "You ass and here I was concerned about your feelings"

"I'm sorry Steph, I didn't think you'd actually believe me" Paul replied "I'll make it up too you" He whispered into her ear

"Now I like the sounds of that" Stephanie replied smiling "Tomorrow, after school, you and me, alone, somewhere noone will interupt?"

"Of course" Paul replied smiling "But if you don't mind I'd like to make out with some pretty lady right now, until she has to go home of course"

"And wheres the pretty girl?" Stephanie asked

"It's you silly" Paul replied as he tackled her onto his bed

!%$#%^%$

End of another short chapter, I know, I won't really be able to write the next few days I'm going on a vacation, I'll continue to write a bit on my phone though. Which makes it much easier when I get back to continue with the story!

Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	36. Chapter 36

Paul was picking up Stephanie,Shawn,Michelle and Chris as usual. While John was picking up Lita,Stacy,Randy and Trish.

Randy wanted to get Trish alone and have a chat with her about why she didn't show up last night but he had to put that aside for now, he didn't want to seem distant from the group of friends

John had felt very guilty about what happened last night. But Trish had called him that morning and made perfectly sure he swore never to breath a word about the kiss to anyone. He had to agree. The last thing he wanted was for Lita to find out. Or for Randy to find out for that matter. If Randy did hear about it he was as good as dead

They agreed to meet on the turf just like usual. But this time when they arrived there, people were already on the bleachers they always sat on. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but of course the people sitting on the bleachers wanted to make it a scene

Paul sighed "Of course they would be sitting there. Lets just keep walking"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in this friken school wants to start shit" Shawn replied noticing Kurt, Joanie, Sunny, Adam and Matt all sitting together

"Why would they even sit there...knowing we always do" John replied

"I think you just answered your own question there, Johnny boy" Chris replied

"This is true Jericho" John replied "If we just don't say anything, they should leave us alone"

"Fat chance there" Randy stated "There getting up now and coming this way"

"Maybe we should just turn around" John stated

"Then we all look like were scared to death of them" Chris replied

"Guys, just walk by like you don't even see them" Shawn stated

That was the plan of course, but not for the other gang. Kurt,Sunny,Joanie,Matt and Adam stopped dead in front of them forming a chain like wall blocking the pathway to the school

"Excuse me" John said as he tried to get by

"Fat chance there" Matt said "Get your ass back here"

John promised he would do his best to stay composed for himself and for Lita

"No thanks" John replied "I don't want to be late for first class"

"I don't care about your first class" Matt stated "We need to talk get back here"

"Fine" John stated not wanting to cause too much trouble

"Well I'm going to get this out before everyone else discusses whats going down" Matt stated "John, I want to fight you. The winner gets the lovely Lita" Matt smirked and winked at her

"Ew!" Lita shouted

"Sorry Matt, as much as I would love to kick your ass...You can't treat a woman like an object. She has feelings and has made it pretty clear just who she wants to be with..and thats certainly not you!" John replied

"Okay well then fight me anyways. It'll show Lita just who is the real man here. And after I kick your ass she'll fall out of love with you and back in love with me" Matt replied

"John, don't listen to him, I never did love him" She was pleading with him, not wanting him to get hurt

John pushed Lita aside for a second "Babe, I may have to do this. If i can get him to agree to leave you alone if...WHEN I win, I'll have to do that"

"No fighting unless he absolutely agrees to those terms though!" Lita told him

"I promise" John said as he dropped a kiss on her forhead

John and Lita walked back hand in hand, which seemed too tick Matt off even more as he was watching them with a disgusted look on his face

"Alright Matt,I'll fight you...on one condition" John said

"Go on" Matt replied

"If I win you drop your whole obsession with Lita. And you must leave her alone for good" John replied

"That's seriously your condition... Your on you idiot!" Matt shot back "And when I win I'll prove to Lita who is the real man between the two of us"

"What ever Matt" John said "Lets just get this over with"

"Wait a second now" Matt said

"Don't chicken out now" John replied

"I'm not" Matt said "It's just that you have a lot of back up here right now. How am I supposed to know they won't jump in"

"You have people here too" John replied "We both have to take the risk that noone will jump in. If it helps any I can make all my friends promise not to jump in unless 1) someone else jumps in first or 2) It is absolutely nesacary"

"Fine" Matt said "You better kiss your pretty little girlfriend goodbye. Because after I kick your ass she's going to see just what she left behind"

"That really won't be nesacary as I will be the one whose kicking your ass" John shot back

"Fat chance there.. almost as fat as your ass" Matt replied "Now lets get this going!"

"Great to know you've been looking at my ass" John said "But I agree, get this show on the road"

Everyone else stood back, so they didn't draw any more attention to the fight

They started the fight with Matt getting a quick upper hand by landing two big right hands square to the chin of John, they sent him stumbling backwards, but he didn't fall

John realized that this fight meant a lot and that he had to get back into it before he was knocked out without connecting a single punch

Matt landed one more quick jab to Johns chin before John smashed Matt in the check with a hard right

John quickly took over the fight with quick left and right jabs on both sides of Matts face. Eventually John punched Matt square in the nose which drew blood

Matt keeled over in pain but he didn't give John went to punch him again Matt swiftly kicked him in the balls

John dropped on the ground. Matt went in to attack some more but was tackled down by Randy

Randy quickly released him, but Adam took that as Randy jumping in and promptly speared him onto the ground and started landing punches

Randy and Adam were rolling around on the ground both landing some solid punches until Adam landed a few hard rights wich left Randy bloody and Adam backed off

Shawn went over to check on Randy when Sunny walked over and got up in his face

"See what your missing out on now?" Sunny said in a suductive voice

"Yeah" Shawn replied smirking "A two dollar slut!"

Sunny quickly slapped him as a reply to that comment, followed by a swift kick to the groin sending Shawn right onto the ground

Michelle jumped in and slapped Sunny which quickly escalted to a cat fight

The cat fight really didn't last long seeing as Michelle was a heck of a lot bigger then Sunny and she quickly handled her with ease, only getting a minor scratch or two on her face in the process

"Holy shit. Is everyone done brawling now?" Paul asked as he walked over too help Shawn up

"Actually no Paul. I want to end our little feud here once and for all" Kurt said

"We don't have a feud there Kurt" Paul said "Your obsessed with MY girlfriend,and I well I really couldn't give a damn about you, your girlfriend or your life in general"

"Well I bet you would.. 'give a damn' if I did this!" Kurt yelled followed by punching Paul in the face

Paul stumbled back a bit "Screw this... I'm leaving" Paul said as he started to walk away

Kurt ran up behind him and hit him again, this time in the back

Paul continued to keep his cool and just chuckled at his weak hits and continued to walk away

Stephanie ran over and joined Paul in walking away "Paul where are you going" She asked

"I really can't be here around these idiots right now" Paul replied "I think I'll go home or see if Shawn wants to hit up the beach or something"

"Please don't leave me here by myself" Stephanie said

"Why?" Paul asked

"Joanies over there eyeing me up and I'm not afraid of a fight, I am a McMahon you know! But jesus Paul she's huge!" Stephanie replied

Paul had to laugh at that comment "Don't worry about her Steph. Your deffinately fiesty enough to handle her anyways. Just incase, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight alllll day"

"And I thank you for that kind sir" Stephanie said as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss "I promise to thank you more later on, and trust me this whole day will deffinately be worth your while"

Apparently she said that a little bit too loud as Kurt,Joanie, Chris and Stacy all had disgusted looks on their faces

"Whoops" Stephanie said "Lets leave now before more people over hear our, shall we say top secret plans"

"Okay, Chris and Stacy you in?" Paul asked

"On the plans I just heard?" Chris asked "Nooo thank you!"

Stacy giggled "But seriously guys what plans"

"Were heading to the beach" Stephanie stated

"I only wish I could come!" Stacy exclaimed "I have a math test today and I don't think it would be a good idea to miss that"

"And I wouldn't want to be a hardcore third wheel so, I'll just wait til later on" Chris replied

"Are you absolutely sure?" Paul asked them

"Yupp" Stacy replied

"Yeah, thanks though man" Chris replied

"Okay suit yourselves" Paul replied "Lets go Steph, I'll text Shawn with the plans in a bit"

"Before the beach, you have to take me home to get a bikini" Stephanie said as they walked towards the car

"Won't someone be there though?" Paul asked

"Only Shane" Stephanie replied

"Isn't he still in your room?"Paul asked

"Yeah he's going back in his own on Sunday" Stephanie replied "Thank god. He's driving me nuts"

Paul laughed a little "Poor princess"

Stephanie stuck her tounge out at him "I'll have you know, Shane can be very annoying"

"Oh I know all about annoying siblings" Paul replied "But I only meant won't he say something about just you and me being there?"

"Nah, I think he still remembers the fact that were dating" Stephanie replied " But if not, hey we can make it seem like were just friends"

"You sure that will work?" Paul asked

"Sure it will, we can just play it friendly until he says something or until I ask him next time were alone" Stephanie replied "Hey, my mother and father don't think anythings going on, if he doesn't remember we can make it seem just the same as that"

"I hope so" Paul replied "I have to play basketball with him once he has fully recovered, I deffinately don't want him hating me"

"He may not even be awake, if he's not that will work out better, we can just sneak in and out" Stephanie replied

"You..picking and outfit out by sneaking in and out?" Paul asked "Please don't make me laugh Steph"

Stephanie playfully slapped him on the arm "Pfft fine, looks like someone really doesn't want to get any today" She said as she walked a little bit faster towards his car

"Wait..No Steph!" Paul groaned as he ran off after her

-At Stephanies house-

"Okay, well I'll walk in my room and see if Shanes awake, if he's asleep, it'll be a breeze, and you can come in and help me choose my bikini" Stephanie said

"I like that option, but there has to be another one" Paul replied

"Yeah if Shanes awake, you can either come in anyways, and not help me choose my bikini, or wait downstairs or something like that" Stephanie said

"If he is awake, yeah I'll probabally wait downstairs" Paul replied

Stephanie giggled "Of course you will"

"Well I'd really rather not have your brother see me oggling you" Paul replied

"Well just wait one second, I'll run up and check" Stephanie said as she ran up the stairs and walked into her room "Shane? You awake?" She asked lowly, but loud enough that he could hear if he was awake

Shane was awake but decided not to let on to Stephanie that he was, he was looking foward to scaring the crap out of her. He was however rather confused when she left the room again

Paul seen her at the top of the stairs waving him up and took that as Shane being asleep

Once he reached the top his suspicions were confirmed when Stephanie whispered "He's sleeping, we have to be quiet though"

Paul just nodded his head and followed her into the room

Stephanie went to her closet and began rooting through until she started finding bikinis

She began holding them up asking for Pauls approval on them, which of course he gave on all of them

"Paul, your absolutely no help!" Stephanie whispered

"I can't help it, you will look beautiful in any one of those" Paul replied

Stephanie couldn't help but smile as she continued to rifle through, when she found a very very skimpy one that she wouldn't ever even dream of wearing, and decided to have some fun with it

"How about this one?"

Pauls jaw dropped at the sight of the bikini "I think you should try that one on, for further investigation of just how nice it would look"

Stephanie smirked "And just maybe I will" She stood on her tippy toes and pulled Paul into a kiss

Shane had to try and hold his laugh in now. It was obvious if he was awake Paul wouldn't have been up in Stephanies room, and he certainly wouldn't have been flirting with her

Shane was preparing to scare the both of them now

He rolled over slowly trying not to make too much noise. He wanted to really sneak up on them, he couldn't really move too quickly yet so he decided to roll over, switch the lights on and grab one of Stephanies and one of Pauls legs

He slowly rolled over, not that either Stephanie or Paul would have noticed anyways, they were far too caught up in each other

Shane reached across and in one swift motion hit the lights and grabbed both of their legs

Stephanie let out a blood curdling scream and gripped onto Paul for dear life

"What the hell is that!" Paul yelled

Shane couldn't contain his laughter as it filled the room and Paul let out a sigh of relief. Stephanie however found it not so amusing and ran over to slap Shane on the arm "You ass Shane!"

"Ow, Injured man here!" Shane said holding his slapped arm

"Yeah well you deserve it after that stunt you just pulled" Stephanie replied slightly pissed off

"Hey I couldn't help myself there" Shane replied "I thought it was going to be good enough just to scare you when you first came in. Then it got even better when Paul came in, i decided to scare the both of you. And trust me you gave me the perfect opening, you were to busy ramming tounges down each others throats too notice I was even awake"

Stephanie looked back at Paul blushing

"So you ahh, you saw that did you?" Stephanie asked sheepishly

"Yeah I did" Shane replied "At first it didn't make sense, then it clicked in that the two of you were dating. And don't worry about it, you have my word I won't tell mom or dad"

"Thanks" Stephanie replied "And I guess that makes up for your whole scaring us half to death thing"

"Thanks for so much forgiveness Steph" Shane replied chuckling " And don't worry Paul, I can see you still look like you've seen a ghost. I don't hate you for dating my sister. Your a pretty good guy, and you've known her for so long, you know each other well enough to know what feelings are happening thats for sure"

"Thanks man, that actually makes me feel a bit better" Paul replied

"Just one thing though" Shane said "You hurt her, I break you"

"Don't worry Shaneo, with the way she just slugged you, I'm 99% sure she would be the one who hurts me!" Paul replied causing Shane to laugh

"I think you've got a point there" Shane replied "She has one hell of an arm on her these days, you been working out Steph?"

"Your pushing your luck boys" Stephanie stated

"Well I don't know about Paul, but I'm certainly no longer a boy. More so a man" Shane replied

"Please tell me you wern't being a total guy with that comment" Stephanie said "As in you meaning that you and Marissa finally...Blaaah, can't even think about that"

"Why Stephanie what ever do you mean?" Shane asked putting on his innocent face

"That face pretty well confirms my suspicision" Stephanie replied "Mom and dad trust you to be left home alone and you go and do...well it..OMG IN MY ROOM, SHANE"

Shane laughed pretty hard at that one but didn't answer so Stephanie took that as a yes and proceded to start slapping him "Omg..ew, I have to sanatize everything now"

"Steph calm down!" Shane managed to spit out between fits of laughter "It wasn't in your room. I am capable of walking now you know!"

"Phew!" Stephanie said "Lets just drop this whole conversation. Its way too weird"

"Its not like you haven't had conversations about sex before" Shane replied

"Yeah, but usually the conversation is with my friends of the female variety" Stephanie replied "And certainly not with my brother, while my boyfriends in the same room"

"Scared you'll be embarrased or something?" Shane asked "Or that I'd find out something you wouldn't want mom or dad to know?"

"No, it's just awkward" Stephanie replied "I'd rather talk about this with mom, then you"

"Ouch" Shane replied "Now that one hurt. But anyways drop the conversation then"

"Okay well, were just going to be going to the beach now" Stephanie said as she grabbed Paul by the hand

"Wait a second" Shane said "Why aren't you in school?"

"Long story" Stephanie said

"Yeah well the beach will still be there after you tell the story" Shane replied

"But Shane, the warm weather won't be" Stephanie replied "And the storys...well complicated"

"Steph, spill, unless you want me telling dad of course" Shane said with a smirk

"Your such a pain in the ass!" Stephanie exclaimed "Fights took place, Kurt tried to fight Paul, Paul walked away and I left with him. Instead of going back were going to the beach, so more crap doesn't go down"

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Shane asked

"Not really" Stephanie replied flatly "Anyways, going now" as she grabbed Paul by the hand again leading him out the door "Oh and by the way Shane.. if Marissa comes over and you decided to...'be a man' some more, please please please, don't do it in my room"

"Don't worry Steph, I don't ever plan on being a man, in your room" Shane replied "And no other boys better plan on that either"

Stephanie decided to have some fun with this situation seeing as she was already half way downstairs and Shane couldn't run after her "Boys? Why would I bother with them when I already have a man?"She then proceded to run down the rest of the stairs

Shane thought about it for a second and then it clicked in "Steph! Stephanie get back here! You better be joking!"

Stephanie laughed as she ran out the door still hand in hand with Paul

"Wow Steph, you do know he's going to question the hell out of you now right?" Paul asked

"Oh well" Stephanie smiled as she hopped into his car

"What are you going to tell him?" Paul asked again

"I really don't know yet" Stephanie said "Probabally that it was a joke"

"Thats probably for the best, so you know, your parents don't find out" Paul replied

"I really don't think Shane would tell my parents, but just incase thats probably a good idea" Stephanie replied "He's texting me already, I'll just ignore them"

"Speaking of texting, I was texting Shawn, want to see what he said for me?" Paul asked

"Sure, wheres your phone?" Stephanie asked

"My pocket" Paul replied

"You better not be using this as some filthy tactic now there "

"Steph, theres nothing dirty about you going into my pocket" Paul replied

"He said 'We'll meet you at the beach right after next class' He also sent a message right after that saying theres a dance Friday" Stephanie said "I hope I can go"

"And why wouldn't you be able to?" Paul asked

"I'd have noone to go with" Stephanie said while smirking knowing she could counfuse him

"What?" Paul asked

"I'm kidding " Stephanie said "I may have too watch Shane that evening, it all depends on if my parents are going on buisness again or not"

"Oh well if they do and you have to stay with Shane, don't worry about it, we can just go the next time" Paul said with a smile

"Trust me, I'm going to fight like hell to make sure we can go, so don't go making any plans" Stephanie said

"I wouldn't dream of it Stephy" Paul replied

-They proceded to drive to the beach-

!^&^%$#&*^%

I didn't really realize that I had a full chapter typed that I forgot to post for over 2 weeks now so my bad! Haha, Schools over soon which will hopefully mean more chapters out faster!

Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated :)


	37. At the Beach

Paul and Stephanie arrived at the beach and spent the hour waiting for the rest of the gang just walking along the beach beside the water holding hands and talking. They had brang towels and a picnic basket in case they had gotten hungy.

The gang was finally going to be back together again, they were all dragging towels and picnic baskets down to set their stuff up as well. They were scanning the beach to see if they could find Paul or Stephanie anywhere

They finally spotted them down by the water in a pretty intense make out session

"Awe they're actually so cute" Lita stated

"I'm sure they would just love a photo graph of this to capture the moment beautifully" Chris said with a smirk

"Right behind you!" Shawn yelled as they both started running towards them with phone cameras flashing away

"SAY CHEESE!" Shawn and Chris yelled in unison as Paul and Stephanie looked utterly shocked "Uhh.. hi guys" Paul said

"Sup... oh wait I already know, you were rather busy playing tonsil hockey" Shawn said smirking

"Yeah we have it all beautifuly photo graphed for the two of you" Chris said also smirking

"So what?" Paul asked "It's not like anyone doesn't know about us"

"Yeah but I hear Shanes been on the case lately" Shawn replied

"Don;t even go there" Stephanie replied "I've gotten litterly 27 texts from him in the past 20 minutes"

"What about?" Chris asked

"Doesn't matter" Stephanie replied

"Jesus Paul you have really rubbed off on her" Chris said

"Don't worry you don't have to tell us...we'll just race you back to your phone" Shawn said with a smirk taking off

"SHAWN NO!" Stephanie yelled chasing after him

"Hey man she's got private messages in there" Paul yelled now also running after him

Shawn raced up the beach towards the towels, he moved her bag and found her phone

"Shawn please don't" Stephanie pleaded

"Too late" Shawn said with a smirk

"Just don't go into my conversation with Paul...or reply to Shane and I won't care" Stephanie replied

"Fine" Shawn agreed seeming to be serious, the only problem was he wasn't. He immediately went into her conversation with Shane, seen what the conversation was about and sent him a text saying the beach that they were at and how to get there so he could question her in person. This was going to be funny

"Shawn can I have my phone back now" Stephanie asked

"Yeah sure,just one sec" Shawn replied. He then proceded to delete the texts he had sent to Shane so it would be a total surprise when he showed up "Here you go"

"Thanks, you didn't creep mine and Paul's conversation did you?" She asked

"Damn it, I wish i would have thought of that" Shawn replied as he actually forgot to do that

"Good" Stephanie replied "Now I'm putting this in my pocket so noone even thinks about looking for it" She then proceded to realize that she doesn't have any pockets "Paul, do you have any pockets?"

"Just one" Paul said "It's on the inside of my shorts"

"That'll have to do" Stephanie replied "Here"

"I'm not putting your phone in my pocket" Paul said

"And why not?" Stephanie asked

"It's going to look well...not so pretty if I'm sitting on the beach with my hand down my shorts" Paul replied

"Fine. I'll do it then" Stephanie replied

"Ahh Steph I don't think thats such a good idea" Paul replied

"And why not?" Stephanie asked

"Your arm will rub a certain place that will make me have a ...little problem, that would be terrible to have anywhere in public" Paul replied

"Oh come on Paul, it won't touch..there" Stephanie replied "Even if it did I'll cover you with blankets"

"I'd cook to death!" Paul replied

"It won't happen anyway, If it does I promise to find some way to cover you up with out cooking you to death" Stephanie replied

"Ugh, fine" Paul replied

"You sound like such a woman" Stephanie replied while beginning to untie his shorts

"Just do this quickly please, and try not to rub you know where" Paul replied

"First and last time I'll ever hear the end of that sentence I'm sure" Stephanie said

Shawn sat beside them quietly still he hoped Shane would turn up soon too witness this and make his day a whole lot funnier

As if he was on cue, Shane and Marissa were strolling down the beach towards them, seeing as Paul and Stephanie were distracted Shawn waved at him hoping he would come over his way

Sure enough Shane spotted Shawn, waved back and began to walk towards him

Shawn tried to hold back his laughter as Stephanies hand was still down Pauls pants

"Steph, hurry up" Paul complained "This is ending badly for me"

"I'm trying Paul it's hard to miss your...yah and still angle this into your pocket" Stephanie replied "I'm sorry though for-" She was cut off

"STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON" Shane yelled "Just what in the hell do you think your doing... IN A PUBLIC PLACE"

"Wait Shane no!" Stephanie hoped he would understand "I'm putting my phone in his pocket since I don't have any!"

"Likely story." Shane replied flatly "Take your hand out of his pants and I'm taking you home"

"Shane!" Stephanie whined "Its the truth! I'm not going anywhere"

"Then why couldn't he put it in for you" Shane asked

Shawn started laughing "Wow nice choice of words Shaneo, especially with the conversation your having"

"Get your mind outta the gutter Shawn" Paul replied chuckling now as well as he was still laying down

"To answer your question, because it would have looked like he was... well... I don't feel like explaining this you get the point" Stephanie replied finally realizing that her hand was still down his pants and took it back out with the phone still in her hand

"This story seems a litle unbelieveable" Shane stated

"Just give us one sec" Marissa said leading Shane away from everyone for a private chat

Shane came back looking a little happier "Now that its been discussed I guess I can believe your story Steph. I'll still be keeping an eye on you though."

"Thanks" Stephanie replied "By the way stop texting me non stop, we'll talk when I get home"

"Fine" Shane said but it was clear he didn't really mean it

He walked away hand in hand with Marissa as soon as they were far enough away Shawn busted out laughing

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked

"Oh just the fact that Shanes so over protective... and I'm the one who got him here to see all this" Shawn said smirking

"You ass!" Stephanie yelled

Shawns statement caused Paul to shoot up "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Maybe" Shawn replied before getting up and running off

Paul quickly got up and ran after him

John seen Shawn running for his life down the beach so he decided to help whatever was chasing him, John ran out of the water and tripped Shawn

"What was that for!" Shawn asked

"I honestly don't know I just wanted to help whatever is chasing you" John replied

Paul came flying down towards them now and as Shawn was trying to get back up he was tackled into a foot of water

"Okay, okay I give" Shawn said after nearly drowning on the foot of water he was tackled into "I just thought it would be funny. Which it really was from my stand point"

"Yeah, but not so funny from my stand point...or Stephs" Paul replied

"Hey it'll be one to tell the kids when your older" Shawn replied

"Or not!" Paul said "I really don't think kids like to hear about their parents doing stuff..well this time the lack there of doing stuff but still"

Just then John waded in close by them "Get your asses out here"

"Coming!" Shawn yelled as he ran out

"I'll grab Steph and be back in a minute" Paul replied

"Hey, no grabbing on the beach Paul, it's a public place" Randy yelled smirking

"Oh all the funny guys are out today now are they" Paul questioned under his breath walking towards Stephanie

"Get your pretty little ass in the water McMahon" Paul stated dragging her towards the water

"So John what ever happened between you and Matt?" Shawn asked

"We have a meeting with our parents in the office comign up tomorrow" John replied "Were both currently suspended until further notice. And they noticed some of the other fights on the security cameras, so everyone else heres a heads up, be prepared to get called into the office tomorrow"

Paul finally managed to drag Stephanie in and all the friends had a grand day just swimming and having a blast on the beach, things were like nothing had ever happened between John and Trish, he was kind of hoping they stayed that way. Trish however had other plans

#$%^$

Sorry for so long between updates, my internet went down and I just got it back up today, I knew I should post at least a very short update to make sure that you all know I'm not giving up on this story! Thanks for reading! :)


	38. Resturant

"So what do you all say we spend a decent evening together before I'm grounded for a month" John asked kind of joking kind of serious

"Well I'm deffinately in" Randy replied "If I get grounded I want to at least go out swinging"

"Then it's settled" Chris chimed in "Where are we headed?"

"I have no idea" John said

"Any suggestions?" Randy asked

"Why don't we all go get dinner and go to the movies?" Stacy asked

"Sounds good" Lita joined in "Then we could hit up the arcade after that"

"And after the arcade us couples can all seperate and go on our own ways in case someone does get grounded, that way we all had friend time and couples time" Trish said

"Hey now, that was some damn good planning" Chris said "Lets do this"

"So what resturant are we going to?" Paul asked

"I'd love to go to a nice little mexican place" Michelle said

"Ou me too!" Lita said

"I could go for a taco or two" Stephanie joined in

"Guess it's settled" John said "Off to the Mexican food hut thats like 25 miles away from everything"

"Well I have my car" Paul said "Who else brang theirs so we can figure out who wants to go with who"

"I took mine" John said

"Me and Michelle walked" Shawn said

"So thats two cars, and ten of us" Randy said "Uh oh looks like we have to split a couple up"

"Or we could do all girls in one car, all guys in the other" Shawn suggested

"Not going to happen" Stacy said "We know how much goof offs you are when you all get together... it'll be one hundred times worse in a confined space for 45 minutes"

"Well since it's John and Pauls cars that are going, they get to chose who goes with them, sounds fair" Chris said

"Good idea" Lita joined in

"John go first" Paul offered

"Well I pick Lita" John said

"Shocking!" Chris said with fake enthusaium

"Noone will ever guess who Pauls picking either" Shawn stated

"Obviously I want Steph" Paul stated

"Another shocker!" Chris yelled again

"Ah I'll take Randy" John said

"Then I want Shawn" Paul stated

"In order to make Randy happy I guess I'll choose Trish" John said

"Then I'll take Michelle" Paul replied in order to make Shawn happy

"Ah, I'll flip a coin, heads I take Jericho, Tails I take Keibs" John replied "It's tails, keibler get your ass in my car. Oh and Paul have a fun ride with the hypocryte"

"Come on Jericho, don't be too heart broken now" Paul replied as he dragged him towards the car

The car ride for Pauls car was a lot of fun, they were singing and carying on the whole time, It was as if there wasn't a couple in the car, just five old friends having a really good time

Johns car however was a little bumpy at first, John felt really awkward around Trish, and having her in the same space as Lita was making him a bit anxious. Once he realized Trish couldn't spill because that would really set Randy off, he began to relax a little, not too much. He still didn't want to slip up no matter what. He decided that this guilt wasn't worth it. He had to tell Trish he couldn't do anything with her anymore. Not that they really had done anything. But they both had a partner and they made out anyways. He was feeling damn guily. He was now hoping that he wouldn't get grounded over his fights so he could see Trish the next day and tell her it can't go on anymore

They arrived at the resturant and were waiting to be seated when Randy noticed who the waitress was "Since when did she work here?" Randy asked John

"I don't know man but it's going to be hilarious thats for sure" John replied

"Can I seat you?" Joanie asked without even realising who she was talking too

"Yes" John said trying to hold in his laughter "How long have you worked here?"

"3 Weeks now" Joanie replied "Do you want a table or booth"

"Well theres 5 more of us coming, so a big table would work better" John said

Joanie lead them to the table and brang them some menus "Who else is with you so I can sit them with you when they walk in?"

"Paul and the crew" John replied

"Oh, Okay" Joanie replied trying to hide her smile

As soon as she left John and Randy busted out laughing "What are the two of you laughing at?" Stacy asked

"Did you really miss that?" Randy asked

"Apparently" Stacy said

"Yeah I didn't catch it either" Lita joined in

"I think I know" Trish said

"Finally someone else noticed" Randy said "Anyway, did you seriously not see the huge smile that went on her face when we mentioned Paul was coming? Shes been chasing him since like fifth grade"

"I thought she was dating Kurt?" Stacy asked

"I don't know if that story had any truth to it, even if it did, she still clearly has it bad for Paul" John said

As if on cue, Paul entered the resturant hand in hand with Stephanie, while Shawn, Michelle and Chris were right behind them

"Joanies going to blow a gasket" John said laughing again

"This is pure gold" Randy stated high fiving John across the table

"Shut up you assholes!" Lita stated trying not to giggle herself "Maybe she doesn't have it in for Paul anymore. Even if she does it's not your place to judge"

Just then Joanie walked over to Chris,Shawn,Michelle, Stephanie and Paul

"John,Randy,Lita,Stacy and Trish are already here, they asked that you be seated with them so just follow me and I'll take you to your table" Joanie said smiling

"Okay, just one question" Paul said

"Anything" Joanie replied causing Randy and John to bust out laughing. Which caused Lita and Stacy to boot them under the table as a shut up warning

"How long have you worked here, I've never seen you here before" Paul said

"Three weeks" Joanie said still smiling "Heres your menus" Joanie purposely leaned foward more to allow her boobs to sneak out over the top of her shirt. Much to her dismay Paul was far too busy paying attention to Stephanie to notice

John and Randy both however took notice and as soon as she walked away they started laughing again

"What is wrong with you now!" Lita asked

"Oh god, just wait until she brings the food and we have to see if she does it again" John said

"Yeah Paul, keep your eyes on Joanie this time so we can all have a good laugh this time" Randy said

Joanie came back with the food and gave everyone there food without too much bending, that is until she came to Paul, she stretched all the way across the table. She was happy that this time Paul didn't seem to take his eyes off her. When she went to walk away she winked at Paul before leaving

John, Randy, Lita and Shawn were laughing their heads off now

"Oh Paul, she has it good for you" Shawn stated between fits of laughter

Paul just sat there looking mortified, which made Shawn,Randy, Lita and John laugh even more

"I take it you just witnessed that?" John asked Paul

Paul didn't answer still sat there looking mortified "Earth to Paul?" Shawn said waving his hand in front of Pauls face

"Will you wake him up or something Steph?" Shawn asked

"Why not call Joanie back, I'm sure she'd love to" Stephanie shot back looking a bit pissed off

"Thems fighting words" John stated

Joanie came back right then to see how the meal was going "Just lovely" Stephanie whispered under her breath

"Its great thanks Joanie" John said hoping to get rid of her seeing as she pissed off Stephanie something fierce

"Is there something wrong with your food?" Joanie asked noticing that Paul or Stephanies food had not been touched

"No." Stephanie simply replied not even lifting her head from her gaze on the floor

Paul was still silent and hadn't lifted his head since Joanie had made him want to bleach his eyes

When Joanie came back with desert she leaned over yet again to take Pauls plate that was still untouched "Whats wrong with him?" She asked

"He's not feeling so well" Shawn said

"Oh poor fella, maybe I can make him feel better" Joanie said while she walked over and started to rub his neck

"FUCK THIS!" Stephanie yelled as she got up and stormed out of the resturant

Paul was pulled out of his daze by the yelling and was wondering why Stephanie practically ran out of the resturant and then it hit him, who was rubbing his neck. He turned around to see Joanie and was so shocked and scared that he ended up flipping the chair he was sitting in over and landing on the floor

"Ah, you all...enjoy the rest of your meal. I gotta go take care of something" Paul stated as he got up and went out to find Stephanie

When he found her she was sitting in the car crying

"Steph, whats wrong" Paul asked

Stephanie wouldn't answer "Steph please come on, talk to me" Paul asked. She still wouldn't give in, the rest of the gang came out of the resturant and piled into the car while Paul and Stephanie sat in silence for the drive to the movies

!^&#$%

Decided to post shorter chapters. but hopefully way more frequently!

Next chapter will be the movies/each couple getting there time together/ the result of Joanies actions, will it cause a perminent rift? :O

Yeah I suck at cliff hangers :p

Anyway thanks for reading! Oh and to my lovely reviewer Thanks a ton!


	39. Aftermath

Shawn texted Paul that he would get two tickets for whatever movie they all decided to go see, incase he sorted things out with Stephanie. He also said that if he didn't sort things out that they would find another drive home so he wasn't stuck coming back for them

"Please Steph, just talk to me" Paul stated as he was still parked in the movies parking lot

Still no reply from Stephanie, who seemed to find the floor mat rather interesting

"Steph, at least look at me" Paul said "Please"

She still didn't reply but her gaze shifted a little. He was hoping this was a sign that she may finally be starting to crack even the slightest bit

"Guess I should have known that you would come to your sense's sooner or later" Paul said starting the car as Stephanies gaze drifted up slightly confused by what he said "I'll just take you home"

Stephanie was not able to keep her confusion down she had to ask him what he meant by that one, even if she was still ticked off. Brushing the last few tears that had fell from her eyes she started talking "What do you mean?" Her gaze on the cupholder between the two of them now

"That you have finally realized that you could do so much better then me" Paul stated flatly "And honestly I don't blame you. You could have any man on the planet"

"Paul it's not that at all" Stephanie replied finally looking at him. She was shocked when she looked in his eyes and seen how hurt he actually looked

"Then what is it? Please Steph just tell me" Paul pleaded

"Fine. You want to know what got me so pissed off. The fact that you practically oggled her the whole time she was at the table, didn't take your eyes off her especially when she leaned over to give your food. Then stayed in a trance and let her rub your neck." Stephanie blurted it all out at once "And in case you didn't notice, yeah it ticked me off hell Paul it made me jealous"

"Steph, I'm so sorry" Paul replied "I only didn't take my eyes off her because I didn't want to miss what ever was so funny. Apparently it was her bending which made me want eye bleach and made me feel like I now need therapy. The neck rub I didn't know was happening until I heard yelling, and snapped back to reality. Which made me turn to see who was rubbing my neck. When I turned around I flipped my chair I was so damn scared Steph. But I truly am sorry. If you don't forgive me I understand, and I won't forgive myself trust me"

"Paul, it made me jealous because it seemed like you wanted her" Stephanie said "And just the thought of you with anyone else makes me feel like throwing up"

"Stephanie, look at me" Paul said as they were pulling into her driveway "I want noone else other then you. I don't think about other girls. A girl could walk in front of me naked and I wouldn't even notice her because your the only one I want Steph, because I do truly love you"

For the first time since the resturant Stephanie flashed her smile at Paul "And I love you too" And with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and stepped out of the car

"I'll see you later then Steph" Paul said

"Where are you going?" She asked

"What do you mean, I'm going home" Paul replied confused

"I thought you would want to come in" Stephanie said

"You didn't ask" Paul said

"I've never had to before" Stephanie replied smirking while opening his car door

"Well I thought you were still mad this time" Paul replied sheepishly while stepping out of the car

"Well now, to set the record straight, I forgive you...Paulie, just don't EVER do it again" Stephanie replied smiling and taking his hand walking towards the house. When they walked inside there was no sight of Shane "He must be upstairs"

"Oh by the way, I have to shower so I'm leaving you alone with Shane" Stephanie stated

"Steph... this is going to be awkward" Paul replied "He thinks we do stuff"

"Paul, we do do stuff" Stephanie replied simply "He probably won't discuss that with you anyway, just play ps3 with him"

"If he brings it up what do you expect me to do?" Paul asked looking helpless

"Your a big boy, you can think of something I'm sure"Stephanie replied "Now shut up"

They walked through the door to find Shane already playing ps3

"Hey Shane, can Paul stay in here and play ps3 with you for a bit?" Stephanie asked "I have to shower and he's staying so I guess you really don't have much of a choice any way" She smirked

"Well I technically do have a choice, but since I like Paul, he can stay" Shane replied "Oh and don't take too long, Marissa is coming over soon"

"I'll try not too" Stephanie said before giving Paul a peck on the cheek "I'll be back soon babe, don't let Shane boss you around too much"

With that Stephanie went to take her shower

"So what game do you want to play?" Shane asked

"Anything you want to play is fine with me" Paul replied

"How about call of duty?" Shane asked

"Sounds good" Paul replied

-25 Minutes Later-

Stephanie returned from her shower to see Shane and Paul hammering away at the buttons like it was a life or death situation

"What are you even playing?" Stephanie asked

"COD" Shane replied not bothering to take his eyes off the tv

"Aka, the game you suck at" Stephanie replied as a half question

"Shut up. I do not" Shane replied

"Shane, I kick your ass everytime, you die before the first missions over" Stephanie replied

"Do not" Shane replied

"Proove it then" Stephanie replied

"Fine" Shane replied as he was just after dying anyway

Paul gladly gave the controller over and wanted to see a bit of this sibling rivarly

Stephanie quickly went to work destorying mainly everyone while Shane was still hiding in the same spot her started in

Shane died almost instantly as he got out of his hiding spot "NOT FAIR!" he exclaimed

"It was so, you hid the whole time while I enihilated everyone else" Stephanie replied

Before the arguing had anymore time to escalate the door bell rang

"I'll get it"Stephanie stated

"No, I will it's probabaly Marissa" Shane said "And before you say anything, I'm fine Steph"

"Fine, if you get hurt its not on my ass" Stephanie replied

"Steph if I manage to get hurt walking down the stairs and to the doorway, I take full responsibility" Shane replied

Stephanie put down the controller as she noticed Paul was staring at her "Whats with you?"

"What ever do you mean?" Paul replied playfully

"You were starring at me rather intently" Stephanie replied

"Your beautiful" Paul replied "I couldn't help myself"

"Paul..I haven't brushed my hair yet,and I'm only in pyjamas" Stephanie said

"Your point?" Paul asked "Your still beautiful. And now if you would just come on over here I can do what I've been wanting to do for about 6 hours now"

Stephanie got up and walked towards him and sat on his lap. Paul slowly leaned up and placed a gentle peck on her lips and then pulled back

"Why'd you stop?" She asked

"I didn't want to push you into this after having a major fight" Paul replied

"Paul, haven't you ever heard? Make up sex is the best" Stephanie replied while she pushed him down ontop of the bed

A couple minutes later,Stephanie or Paul didn't notice but Shane and Marissa were after making it back upstairs

"Hey Steph, I have company so do you mind getting off of yours?" Shane asked smirking

With that Stephanies head shot up and she turned bright red while Paul rolled from under her and started to turn red as well

"Oh sorry Steph, I forgot to knock, not like you would have noticed anyway" Shane said "Is poor little Stephanie embarrased?" Shane question while trying not to laugh

"Well it's not exactly everyday where your brother and his girlfriend walk in on you making out with your boyfriend" Stephanie said "Although if it was just you I would probably think that does happen everyday"

"Anyway, Were going to watch a movie down stairs, care to join us?" Shane asked

Stephanie looked at Paul to see what he wanted to do "If you want to I will"

"Alright we'll be down in a few" Stephanie replied

"I give you 20 Minutes before I call mom and tell her your up here having sex" Shane replied

"NOT FAIR!" Stephanie yelled "I didn't ever say I wasn't still a virgin. But you did, so I do believe I can tell mom that you were doing the exact same thing downstairs"

"Well if you are still a virgin why do you want more then 20 Minutes alone in your room with your boyfriend?" Shane asked

"We like to talk" Stephanie replied "I have morals you know. We've been dating like a month and a half do you really think I would be stupid enough to give it up already?"

"Yes" Shane replied

"SHANE!" Marissa yelled "Get your ass down stairs and stop interigating your sister, her life is her choices if she says her and Paul don't have sex then you must believe them until you have proof" She started to drag Shane down stairs

Stephanie just fell back on the bed as soon as Shane and Marissa left "So where were we?" She asked with a smirk and went back to Pauls lips

"Mmm, Steph, wait should we be doing this?" Paul asked "Their right downstairs and he's going to know somethings going on"

"Honestly they're probably doing the exact same thing right now" Stephanie said "And if your that concerned I'll lock the door" she quickly got up ran across and locked the door "Happy now?"

"I'll be happier in say 30 Minutes time when were officailly 'made up'" Paul replied smirking

"Me too" Stephanie replied "Now shut up and kiss me"

"With pleasure" Paul mumbled

-35 Minutes Later-

"Nice of you to finally join us" Shane growled out

"Oh shut up" Stephanie replied as her and Paul were joining them downstairs

"Shane you really should be nicer to your sister" Marissa stated

"Yeah Shane!" Stephanie replied sticking her tounge out at him

"Well you can't seriously try and tell me that nothing happened upstairs" Shane stated

"Sure I can, because nothing did" Stephanie stated

"Stephanie. Your wearing his shirt and he has none on, thats a sign right there that-" Shane was cut off

"That I made him give me his shirt" Stephanie replied "Oh hell yes, beware thats some dirty shit going on there"

Marissa started to laugh at that one "See Shane you should have just stayed quiet. You have just been owned by your sister"

Shane just mumbled a bit

"I'll go grab snacks and drinks before the movie starts, what movie are we even watching anyway?" Stephanie asked while getting up and heading towards the kitchen

"Bridesmaids first because I'm forcing Shane to watch it" Marissa said smirking "Then whatever you want to watch"

"Awesome, Paul will you come help me with the drinks?" Stephanie asked "Unless Shane thinks something dirty is going to help in the kitchen"

Paul got up and went into the kitchen and came back with the drinks while Stephanie returned with the snacks "Oh look nothing sexual happened" Stephanie said as she threw chips at him when she went to put a bar wrapper in the garbage she discovered something that she was willing to use to her full advantage "I'm sorry about this Marissa, but Shane you were oh so concerned with what was going on upstairs.. thats bullshit, I just seen the condom in the garbage"

"That was ahhh-hh-from-ah yesterday?" Shane said

"Yeah right, you've never had a speech impediment until now" Stephanie replied "You had sex don't lie. So stop being so concerned with my life when your doing it yourself"

Shane mumbled under his breath again and Marissa and Paul started laughing "Poor Shaneo" Paul said as he got comfortable on the couch and Stephanie leaned her head on his shoulder as the movie started

Eventually Marissa ended up falling asleep laying in front of Shane,who had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist on one couch and then Shane drifted off as well. Not long after that Paul fell asleep with Stephanie laying on top of him with her head curled into his chest

3 hours later Vince and Linda returned from a week long business trip and wern't expecting to see what they saw when they walked through the door

"Oh will you look at this Vince" Linda whispered "Our kids are growing up"

"It feels like yesterday when they would have been curled up with Teddy Bears" Vince said lowly "Wait a second, I know thats Marissa with Shane, but since when did Stephanie have a boyfriend"

"Vince, don't jump to conclusions, you know Stephanie and Paul have been friends since the first grade and maybe they accidently fell asleep like that" Linda replied "Anyway, I'm dead tired, lets go to bed"

"And leave them all sleep together on the couch?" Vince questioned

"Vince, they won't do anything, they're all asleep now and even if they do wake up I'm pretty sure they won't try anything with two others in the room. Besides we don't even know if Stephanie and Paul are dating"

"Well that looks a little more then friendly stuff going on right now" Vince said

"I don;t care vince come upstairs and leave them be" Linda said

"Fine" Vince said and went upstairs to bed

~!%^%$#^

I had this done for a few days now but haven't had anytime to update in the last couple days. Instead of making this chapter everything I said I would in the last chapter I figured I could get this out and update the other parts as soon as I can, things are looking pretty busy for the next few days though. Thanks for reading and reviewing, And I'm sorry i don;t have the time to finish this update completly


	40. Chapter 40

"That was a decent movie" John stated as he walked out with his arm slung over Litas shoulder

"Yeah it was pretty good, lots of gore and guts is always awesome"Randy stated causing Trish to roll her eyes

"If you ask me that was a terribly gross movie" Trish said causing Michelle, Lita and Stacy to all nod their heads in agreement

"Oh come on, guts and gore are awesome, your just grossed out way to easily" Chris chimed in

"Please Chris, you jumped more times then me" Stacy stated

"Did not!" Chris yelled back

"Chirs I was sitting next to you to, you did jump quite the bit" Trish stated

"Shut up, I did not!" Chris stated again

"Oh whatever you big baby" Stacy said while pinching his cheeks

"One question Shawn, how are you getting home?" Chris asked changing the subject

"I'm calling for a ride, and don't worry Jericho you can come too, I wouldn't leave you high and dry. By the way" Shawn replied

"Like Paul did?" Randy asked

"He didn't actually, I texted him telling him to straighten things out with Steph, and I'd find a ride home for the rest of us" Shawn stated

"Well that was very nice of you babe" Michelle stated "Looking after your friends is a great quality you know" She tugged Shawns hand so that they were a couple feet away from everyone else and whispered in his ear "It's one of those qualities that I'm going to give you lots of credit for when we get home"

"I'm calling for that drive NOW!" Shawn stated causing Michelle to laugh

"Desperate much?" Michelle stated as she was being dragged down the side walk by Shawn

"To get alone with you? Yeah I'm always desperate for that" Shawn stated with a smirk as he continued to drag Michelle down towards where they were being picked up "Jericho get your ass over here or were leaving without you!"

Michelle busted out laughing again "Oh Shawn, calm down babe, I'll still be ready no matter how long it takes to get home"

"Yeah but at this rate, I don't know how much longer I can wait" Shawn replied

"Oh suuuuck it up" Michelle replied smirking as they watched Chris give Stacy a quick peck good bye and ran over to join them

"So who did you call to come and get us?" Chris asked

"Last resort...my parents" Shawn stated "The drive shouldn't be too awkward anyway we'll just get dropped off close to home so we can still spend alone time and we can either drop you off or walk you home Chris"

Just as soon as the words were out of Shawns mouth his mother pulled up in the car

"Hey guys, just hop on in!" She excalimed "Nice to see you again Michelle and Chris"

"Nice too see you again as well " Michelle replied as she and Chris hopped into the back seat while Shawn jumped into the pasenger seat

"You can just drop us all off at Chris' place mom" Shawn said

"Oh dear, why don't I just drive home and let you take the car?" Shawns mom Carol asked

"That would be even better mom!" Shawn stated "Thanks so much"

"Oh it's no trouble at all, just make sure to have the car in by one or it's illegal you know" Carol stated

"Great, thanks again mom!" Shawn stated as he pulled out of the driveway "Now Chris did you want to pick up Stacy and we can all go grab some pizza and drive around for awhile, then if you want to have some alone time we can drop the two of you off wherever"

"Sounds like a plan" Chris replied

The four of them had a great time just driving around and chatting about everything that was going on these days. Eventually the clock struck eleven and Shawn had to drop off Chris and Stacy. Shawn was dropping Michelle off when they started kissing goodbye and just couldn't stop they eventually moved things into the backseat, but what they didn't know was who had walked by and what they had done.

-At The McMahon Mansion-

"Vince there is no need for you to go down and wake them all up" Linda stated

"Why not" Vince simply replied back

"Because Vince dear, it's 9 in the morning. They don't wake up untill 11 normally and clearly they aren't going to be doing anything on a couch in the middle of the morning" Linda replied

"Well at least let me go and check on them" Vince replied with a questioning tone

"Fine. I'll come with you" Linda said as she rolled out of bed "By the way, after we get down there, your cooking breakfast" Linda smirked

"Well this isn't fair" Vince stated

"Stop whining, you never play fair..with anyone" Linda stated "Now get moving"

Vince mumbled under his breath a bit and reluctantly rolled out of bed and started down the stairs. He stopped in the middle of the living room to see everyone just as they were a few hours ago and was about to sneakily drop a book when Linda snuck up behind him and grabbed it from his hands causing Vince to jump a mile and Linda to have to really struggle not to laugh.

Linda then grabbed Vince by the hand and took him to the kitchen "You should have seen the look on your face!" Linda said between fits of giggles

"NOT FAIR!" Vince stated

"Yeah well I had to stop you from disobeying me and trying to wake those poor kids up anyway" Linda said "Anyway start cooking, we can wake the kids up for breakfast, so the faster you cook the sooner you get your children back"

"It's not Shane I'm wooried about" Vince stated

"Oh and why is that now?" Linda asked

"I've already had the sex talk with him. He and Marissa have been dating a long time and well Linda, he's a man he's suposed to be having sex. Sex is not for teenage girls" Vince said

"Vince, your delusional. Girls in their teen years want it just as bad as guys" Linda said "Your just being over protectvie of your daughter"

"Well maybe a little, but I don't want her having sex Linda" Vince stated flatly as he started to crack eggs

"Vince, no father wants their daughter having sex, but I'm sorry dear it will happen one day or another" Linda stated as she sat at the table "By the way, your not having the sex talk with Steph, I'll handle that"

"Why the hell not!" Vince stated a little loudly

"Keep your voice down!" Linda hissed "And because the last thing I need is you traumitizing her. It will be way too awkward anyway. You did Shanes because it's easier man on man. This needs to be done woman to woman"

"Well you better do it soon. Or I am doing it. She clearly may have a boyfriend" Vince said managing to keep his voice down this time

"I'll do it soon. By the way, you really should trust her more, it's not like she's going to give it up to her very first boyfriend Vince" Linda stated

Vince mumbled more under his breath as he threw bacon on and began to cook pancakes

Around half an hour later Vince had finally finished cooking "Now how are we even going about waking them up?" Vince asked

"Just go poke Shane and Stephanie. They can wake the other two up if they don't wake up" Linda said as she got up to watch Vince awkwardly poke Shane in the shoulder trying not to poke Marissa

Linda started to laugh in the door way at the sight

"Shane, wake up. Shane, OH DAMN IT SHANE WAKE THE HELL UP!" Vince growled out causing everyone in the room to jolt awake "Ahh, sorry about that, Shanes a very heavy sleeper" Vince stated while casually walking back into the kitchen embarrased

Linda poped back in still laughing "Oh god, that was funny, sorry about that guys I couldn't resist seeing him try to wake Shane up. Breakfast is done"

"Oh my god, Shane, they let us sleep in the same space as members of the opposite sex... OMG PAUL... THEY MAY KNOW SOMETHINGS GOING ON NOW" Stephanie half whispered half whispered in a panic

"Calm down Steph, they may not" Shane stated "They could just think it was an accident that you fell asleep like that, I guess we'll find out during this lovely... extremely awkward breakfast. Now lets get moving Rissa, before they think we all died in here"

"Damn it, Well Paul, I guess we'll just keep our distance a bit when were near them for now and ahh hope for the best" Stephanie said as she started to get up "But before that" She quickly leaned in and gave him a kiss "I had to take care of that" She smirked as she got up and dragged Paul onto his feet and they walked into the kitchen to await a very awkard breakfast and hope for the best

"Marissa and Paul, you will quickly learn that this is a self serve family, I cooked breakfast, now you must use the self serve and get it yourself" Vince stated which Linda returned with a slap on the arm "Vince, shut up and leave the poor kids alone"

"Your very abusive today Linda! My arms are going to be bruised for years!" Vince stated

"Apparently I need to be to get my point across" Linda stated

"I now know where you get it from" Paul whispered at Stephanie while Vince and Linda kept going at it

Stephanies reply was a playfully shove "I thought you liked it when I was abusive" She smirked as she proceded to pull her chair out and sit down

Paul also pulled out a chair next to her and sat down directly across from Shane, who had Marissa sitting next to him. While Vince and Linda sat at each end of the table

"So, Shane, how are things?" Vince asked

"Not bad dad, how about yourself?" Shane asked hoping he wasn't meaning in his relationship

"Oh not too bad, And you Stephanie?" Vince asked hoping to pry a little bit

"Pretty good" Stephanie replied with a smile and quickly returned to her breakfast not wanting anymore questions

"And your still treating Marissa like a lady I see son" Vince stated

"Yes dad" Shane replied quickly not wanting to discuss the topic at all

"Thats good, and Stephanie hows your love life been going" Vince asked

Stephanie nearly choked on her food "What?" She asked wondering if she heard him correctly

"Your love life, how is it?" Vince asked again "I just want to stay current in your life Steph" He stated

"Ah, it's good" Stephanie replied

"Any boys we should know about?" Vince asked

Stephanie really didn't know what to say, she decided if she ever wanted to be left alone with Paul again it was better to lie "Not really, no"

She tried to offer Paul a small smile hoping he would understand without it being way to obvious to Vince, or Linda. He just smiled back as if he understood exactly what she was thinking

"So I assume you and Paul falling asleep the way you did was just an accident then?" Vince asked

"Yeah, sorry about that, we were just sitting and the next thing I know I woke up on top of him" Stephanie said while Shane busted out laughing, while Vince nearly blew a gasket "Wait that came out wrong!"

"You don't say!" Shane replied still laughing

"Oh shut up Shane, you never even noticed because you were too busy sucking face all night" Stephanie replied getting some payback in

Marissa started to blush and so did Shane "You rat!" Shane stated "Thats not something you should be saying in front of mom and dad!"

"Sorry but it's true, and my statement wouldn't have been bad, until you took it that way so" Stephanie replied

"Payback time" Shane stated "Mom, dad, me and Marissa wern't the only ones sucking face. Because Stephanies not exactly as innocent as she claims to be. She just lied to your face. She's dating Paul!"

Stephanies eyes nearly poped out of her head. She couldn't believe Shane went that far "SHANE!" Stephanie screached. Paul just sat there mortified. All the thoughts that were running through his head were giving him a head ache. Vince McMahon jst found out that he was dating his daughter. 'Damn it, my life is over.' Paul thought 'I'll never be allowed to be near her again, that is if I even live to see another day'

"What?" Shane asked with a smirk while Stephanie nearly flew over the table after him

"THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO! SIT THE HELL BACK DOWN!" Vince yelled "Stephanie, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because now I know anytime I go anywhere, its going to be questions to the max, and I'll never be allowed to go anywhere with just Paul again" Stephanie stated

"And why would you want to be left alone with him?" Vince questioned

"Vince, thats enough, Stephanie come speak to me in the living room" Linda jumped in "And Vince, you leave poor Paul alone, on second thought Paul you come with us"

Paul didn't say anything as he just got up and walked over to Stephanie and Linda

"But maybe I wanted to talk to him" Vince stated

"Too bad, you'll have to wait" Linda stated as she took Stephanie and Paul into the living room

"Okay, Steph, first of all I'm very disapointed in you for not at least telling me. You know I'm not as foolish as your father. Second of all don't worry I'm not here to flip out or anything like that" Linda said

"I'm sorry mom, I just thought it would be better if it was kind of kept a secret" Stephanie stated looking at Paul now and realizing how wooried he was, she scooted a little closer to him on the couch and took his hand and gave a it a gentle squeeze

"Now why would you ever have thought that?" Linda asked "Oh but before you answer that, Paul, for gods sake calm down, you look like your going to take a heart attack"

"Sorry , I guess I am a bit nervous" Paul replied

"Call me Linda, and you have no reason to be nervous" Linda stated "Now Stephanie, why did you want to keep your relationship a secret, you know I would have been very happy for you"

"Mom, I know you would have, but dad, well he's going to drive me nuts now, I'll never be allowed alone with Paul again, and he's going to start having the house keeper check in on me and Shane again now" Stephanie replied "I liked it much better when you and dad went away and we were trusted to have a little bit of freedom. Now dad won't trust me again"

"Stephanie, don't even worry about him, I'll talk to him, but he wanted me to have..well 'the talk' with you within the next few days and if I don't he wants to have it with you, so I think we should get that out of the way now" Linda stated "And I know Vince is going to want to talk to you Paul, go on into the kitchen, but don't let him intimidate you, we'll meet you in the kitchen as soon as were done here, and then I'll let you and Steph go wherever you had planned for today" Linda stated

"Okay thanks -Linda" Paul said with a smile as he got up and went to the kitchen

"Paul, have a seat" Vince stated as he pointed to the chair directly across from him

"Me and Marissa will just be upstairs then" Shane stated as he and Marissa got up and headed out of the kitchen

Paul took one look at Vince and gulped knowing full well that he meant buisness

"So Paul, how long have you and Stephanie been dating?" Vince asked flatly

"About a month now" Paul replied trying not to show how nervous he really was

"And she never brang this up to me once..Interesting" Vince replied "Now I assume you do really like her?"

"Yes sir, I care about her a lot" Paul replied not breaking eye contact once

"Good, and you better damn well be serious, because if your not, and you harm one hair on her head I swear to it you'll be a dead man Paul" Vince stated

Paul gulped "I would never intentionally hurt her sir"

"Thats good to hear Paul. But intentionally or not, you just better not hurt her at all" Vince stated

Paul just stayed silent feeling that was a rethorical statement

Meanwhile in the other room

"Mom please, I already know about sex" Stephanie stated

"Stephanie dear, would you rather get it over with now or have to deal with your father?" Linda asked

"Fine" Stephanie stated

"I honestly don't know what to say, you already know what it is, and how its done, your not five" Linda stated "I guess basically all I have to say is your first time, make sure it's with the right guy. You don't want to regret it, because you'll remember it your whole life. And make sure to ALWAYS use protection, come home pregnant and I'm sure you know your father would disown you"

Stephanie laughed "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he litterly would, thanks for this short and not as awkward as it could have been"

"Not one problem Steph, now lets get back to the kitchen and make sure your father hasn't strangled Paul to death yet" Linda replied causing Stephanie to laugh

"I honestly don't even know what to expect when we walk in there" Stephanie stated as they got closer to the kitchen

"Don't even worry about it, you and Paul can head out while I discuss things with your father anyway" Linda replied

When they walked into the kitchen they found Vince standing across the table from Paul who was sitting down looking like he was about to be executed

"Vince what did you do to the poor boy!" Linda asked

"I did not one thing... right Paul?" Vince asked

Paul simply nodded his head yes

Stephanie simply didn't care that her father was in the room at this moment, she just knew Paul was terrified and she had to get him out. She walked over to where he was sitting and grabbed him by the hand "Come on, were going upstairs"

"Oh hell no your not!" Vince stated

"Vince. Leave them be!" Linda yelled "We need to talk"

"Fine, But I want the door left open and I'm coming up to check as soon as I finish talking to your mother!" Vince yelled as Stephanie and Paul were almost upstairs

Stephanie walked into the room and went to close the door "What are you doing?" Paul asked

"I'm closing the door...why?" Stephanie asked confused

"Didn't you hear what your father said?" Paul asked

"Yeah" Stephanie replied "But I really don't care"

"Steph just please listen to him" Paul pleaded

"He must have said something awfully bad to scare you this much" Stephanie stated "I've never seen you scared of anyone before. Especially when it came down to being alone in my room"

"No, he didn't say anything" Paul stated while Stephanie gave him 'the look' which made him know she meant buisness "Okay well maybe a few things but-" Paul was cut off

"But nothing! This is why I wanted to keep us a secret, he's clearly scared you half to death" Stephanie stated "I'm going to kill Shane"

"Steph, just do whatever you father wants, please" Paul replied "And I really do think killing Shane would be a good idea right now" He finally smilled a bit

"Paul, what did he say to you that made you THAT scared?" Stephanie asked "Please just tell me so we can get out of here and do something fun, and forget about this whole awkward morning"

"Well, Steph, it's just that, well he basically told me if I harmed you in any way shape or form he would litterly have me killed, normally I would think thats a joke...not this time"Paul stated "I could see it in his eyes, he meant it"

"Paul please, don't let him bother you, you mean way to much for me to lose you because of him" Stephanie replied

"Steph, I wouldn't leave you, don't worry about that" Paul replied

"I don't want it to cause a rift either, because clearly it's already started to do that when you won't be alone in my room with me for five minutes unless the doors open" Stephanie stated with tears starting to fill up in her eyes now

"Hey wait now Steph. I never said I wouldn't I'm just absolutely terrified of your dad" Paul stated as he wrapped his arm around Stephanie as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Don't be, he's all talk" Stephanie stated "Now lets drop the subject of him"

Vince and Linda walked upstairs to 'Check on them'. Linda only went too because she didn't trust Vince not to get mad

They walked in the door just in time to see Paul place a kiss on her forehead "Agreed" he stated as she pulled him in for a hug

Vince cleared his throat to get their attention. "Stephanie have you been crying?" He asked seeing the redness of her eyes

"Not really" Stephanie stated as Paul slipped his arm off of her and placed it to nervously fiddle with his other hand

"He hurt you didn't he Stephanie?" Vince questioned "Paul get the hell out!"

"VINCE!" Linda yelled "Paul you will not be going anywhere. Vince, you must learn to listen to the whole story and not jump to conclusions"

"Now Stephanie why were you crying?" Linda asked

"Dad threatend Paul to the point where he was scared to even hold my hand mom!" Stephanie exclaimed

"Good." Vince stated flatly

"Vince. Go downstairs now, we clearly aren't done talking, and Paul don't worry about him, he's just being very over protective of his daughter, now the two of you go out and have some fun" Linda said as she dragged Vince off downstairs

"Where do you wanna go?" Stephanie asked

"Where ever you want too, This can be another one of those 'whatever Steph wants,she gets' days" Paul replied smiling

"Don't I usually get what I want?" Stephanie asked

"Well yeah but, This time it's ANYTHING you want, so basically if you want to drag me shopping, it's allowed" Paul replied

"Well before we leave, I want to do this" Stephanie said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips which he quickly returned but before things got too hot and heavy they broke apart "We will finish this later. Now lets go" She said as she grabbed Paul by the hand and dragged him out the door

!&^%$##%^

Next chapter will feature, a few things, but the main one being the dance! Hope you enjoyed, R&R please :)

Thanks for reading!


	41. The Dance PT1

"So what are the guys even planning for tonight?" Trish asked as she was rooting through Stephanies closet

"They never really told us, all they said was too be ready by 8 and they would take care of the rest" Stacy replied

"I wonder what they have up their sleves this time" Lita joined in "I don't think they would do anything over the top this time, it'll be hard to out do it if they keep one uping themselves at every dance"

"I'm sure whatever it is you'll all find it romantic" Shane said as he poked his head in Stephanies room

Stephanie just shot him a dirty look and turned around

"Steph, oh come on you haven't spoke to me in five days, just come out in the hall and at least pretend you want to hear what I have to say" Shane pleaded

"Fine. You have two minutes of my time" Stephanie stated as she walked out into the hall

"Steph, why haven't you spoke to me" Shane asked

"I Fucking wonder" Stephanie spat out her reply

"Watch your mouth! What if mom or dad hear you" Shane asked

"Things couldn't get much worse, so why would I care" Stephanie replied

"Things couldn't get much worse?" Shane asked "We live in a mansion Steph, were rich how can things be bad!"

"You fucked things up between me and Paul. You told mom and dad, and now dad has been driving me nuts to the point where I couldn't be anywhere near him for this whole week!" Stephanie yelled "And I even think dads getting to the point where he wants to screen texts.. He's sure as hell been screening my calls for the past week!"

"Steph, I'm really sorry about that, but I just got caught up in the moment and wanted revenge" Shane stated hanging his head "I had no idea dad would be this bad, he's let me and Rissa' have freedom"

"Yeah well this dance is my last chance to go anywhere with Paul for a long time probably. And it's not like we will be near alone, were going to be in a gym with 300 other students" Stephanie shot back "Thanks for nothing" She stormed back into her room and slammed the door

"Whoa Steph, whats wrong?" Michelle asked

"Shanes a dick." Stephanie stated flatly

"Ahh, care to explain?"Trish asked

"He's fucked a lot up between me and Paul, lets put it that way" Stephanie replied

"Holy language, this must be bad" Lita said "You never curse"

"Yeah well my parents now know about us and my fathers in lock down mode" Stephanie said finding the floor rather interesting "He scared Paul to death and now he's screening my calls, and I'm thinking my texts will be next. I haven't even seen Paul out of school since Sunday. My father won't let me near him basically"

"Awe Steph, it'll all work out don't worry about it, I'm sure Paul understands" Michelle said giving Stephanie a hug

"I damn sure hope so" Stephanie replied "I don't think I can handle things without him"

"Lets just go have a fun time at this dance, and then we can figure everything else out tomorrow, which means finding a way to let your father trust you again Stephy" Stacy said

"Sounds good for me, I'd love to forget things for awhile" Stephanie replied

-Meanwhile at Shawns house-

The guys were all laughing and having a good time for the most part, they all had dress shirts on and just a pair of jeans. Shawn wore a brown shirt, Randy had black, John wore red, Chris had blue and Paul wore a purple shirt.

Everyone was having a ball, but Shawn could tell there was something off with Paul, he decided to ask him about it "Hey Paul wanna help me bring some snacks up from the kitchen?"

"Sure man, Lets go" Paul said as he and Paul walked down into the kitchen

Shawn made sure noone else was around before he asked "Man, whats bothering you, and don't try saying nothing, I know somethings up for sure"

"Well it's complicated" Paul stated

"Come on Paul, you know you can tell me anything that you need to get out in the open without anyone else finding out" Shawn replied "It may do you some good, so you can actually have some fun tonight"

"I guess your right" Paul stated "Well, Vince found out about me and Steph and well-" Paul was cut off

"How did that even happen, don't tell me you got caught doin it?" Shawn asked

"Hell no, I wouldn't be here if we were caught doing that!" Paul stated "I had breakfast there because I accidently spent the night there the other day and Vince and Linda got home while we were still asleep..together on the couch. Vince woke us all up bright and early to a very awkward breakfast where Steph said something, Shane took it the wrong way, Stephanie said something she shouldn't have and Shane, well he told Vince me and Steph are an item. Vince proceded to scare the shit out of me telling me he could have me killed instantly for fun. I believed him too, his eyes were cold man. I haven't seen Steph out of school since Sunday, and I really don't know what to do, Vince is screening her calls and she thinks her texts are next"

"Whoa bro" Shawn stated "That is a huge mess, heres something for you too think about though, is she worth going through all of this crap for, if your answers yes, I think you should ask yourself how deep your feelings run for her, if you know they go deep then bro, she's prob worth all this shit and then some, Just stay around her, don't be afraid to hold hands, the occasional kiss when your around Vince, show him your not scared"

"Hey man, thanks, now lets go have fun before I do some soul searching tomorrow" Paul replied

"Not a problem, thats what bro's are for" Shawn stated as they ran upstairs with the pepsi and chips they originally ran down for

"What did you have to do, make the pepsi yourselves?" Randy asked

"Oh knock it off Randy" Shawn stated

"Seriously what took you so long?" John asked

"Had to go into the basement to find the pop. Only stuff we had up here was flat" Shawn stated wanting the questions to end

"What do you say we finish this bottle and head over to get the girls?" Paul asked

"Sounds great" Shawn stated

"I hope the girls don't expect a big romantic thing this time" John said "It would be hard to make every dance unique and special, we have to save the rest of the romance for the prom"

"Yeah I don't think they expect us to do anything crazy romantic this time" Shawn stated "Anyway lets get going"

-At Stephanie's House-

"The guys better hurry up and get here" Lita stated "It's getting late now, I don't want too miss half the dance"

"They're probablly on the way right now" Stacy stated

-Someone knocks on the door-

"And there they are now" Stephanie stated rolling over on her bed "Someone wanna go let them in?"

"Steph your soo lazy, but I guess I can do it this time" Michelle stated as she got up "But wait what if it isn't the guys, and it's like your parents buisness friends or something, that would be soo awkward"

"Ugh, if you make me get up off this bed and answer that door your dead to me" Stephanie stated burying her head in the pillows

"Fine, if it's really awkward your dead too me" Michelle stated "Oh by the way, LITA YOUR COMING TOO" She stated as she grabbed Lita by the arm and proceded to drag her down the stairs

"I really didn't have much of a choice now did I?" Lita asked

"No not really" Michelle stated "Now come right over too the door with me, just incase"

"Fine" Lita replied as they shuffled towards the door "But you were vouluntered your opening it"

"It sounds like were about to die, we should really get a grip, it can't be that bad" Michelle stated as she grabbed the door knob expecting something to jump out at her. She slowly looked up to realize that it was only the guys

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Michelle screamed as she opened the door

"Sorry babe" Shawn stated as he dragged her off her feet and towards the stairs causing her too scream more

The rest of the guys followed up stairs as John grabbed Lita and slung her over his shoulder as well

"Time to get this party started ladies" Chris stated as he walked into Stephanies room

"What do you even have in mind?" Stacy asked

"Just wait until everyone gets into the room and the doors shut" Chris replied

"Ahh.. maybe we don't want to know then!" Trish stated causing everyone to laugh

"It's nothing like that!" Chris stated as everyone else walked into the room "What the hell hapened to Paul, it's not like he doesn't know the way to Steph's bedroom"

"Hey!" Stephanie yelled as she shoved him "Cheap shot" " Well you certainly aren't denying it" Chris stated as Paul walked through the door "Who's Denying what?" Paul asked

"NOTHING!" Stephanie shouted

"Jeez, okay" Paul stated

"A little something called she wouldn't deny that the two of you banged in this room!" Chris yelled out

"Wait now, how did you even get onto that topic.. I was gone for like a minute tops" Paul asked

"Chris was being a smart ass and decided to say that you couldn't have gotten lost because you certainly know the way too Stephs room" Stacy stated

"I just forgot something in the car so I had to go out and get it is all" Paul stated as he closed the door

"He also said he wanted to show us something when the door was close..kinda creepy" Lita joined in

"He is right though, we all brang something, but no its not romantic this time" Paul stated

"But it could lead to romantic things" John jumped in raising his eyebrows suggestively

"What in the hell could you even be talking about?" Trish asked

"Really wanna know?" Chris asked pulling out a bottle of vodka

"Hell yeah!" Lita yelled as John, Randy,Shawn and Paul all also pulled out a bottle

"Basically a bottle per couple?" Stacy asked

"Yupp, except for me and Steph" Paul stated "I can't drink I have to drive"

"We could always walk" Stacy said "It doesn't seem fair to me that you would have to give up fun to drive our drunk asses around"

"I'll live" Paul stated "Its good too have the car there just in case anyone gets kicked out or whatnot"

"Well if your not drinking I'm not"Stephanie stated as Paul sat on the bed next to her

"Why not?" Paul asked

"It wouldn't be fair for you too be the only one not drinking" Stephanie replied

"I'll be fine" Paul said "I know you wanted too have fun and let loose tonight"

"I guess you do have a point..and if your sober you can prevent me from doing anything too stupid" Stephanie replied "Alright you win...pass me a bottle"

"Thats my girl" Paul replied as he chuckled and passed her a bottle

-45 Minutes Later-

"Oh shit, how are we supposed to sneak out now?" Shawn asked noticing how everyone was rather drunk "Shane and Marissa are gone so they can't even be a distraction"

"Well ahh, it's quarter too nine so we really have to be going, doors open at nine" Lita stated "So ah lets just try and go out with out being too loud and obnixious. Just act normal"

"Normal..right" Trish stated

"Lets just hope my parents aren't waiting down stairs" Stephanie stated as she started out the door

Stephanie slowly went downstair first too see if everything was clear "Coast is clear guys get going!" She said as she held the door open. Just as she went to lock the door and head out as well she heard her name "Oh shit" She whispered under her breath "Yeah dad?"

"Where are you going?" Vince asked

"Were all going to the dance, remember I already cleared all of this with you and mom?" Stephanie asked

"Oh yes sorry" Vince replied "I just forgot it was this soon. Carry on then" Stephanie turned to leave again "Oh one more thing. Don't do anything you might regret"

"I won't dad, don't worry" Stephanie replied "Shanes going too be there driving me nuts I'm sure"

-At The Dance-

"I hope they don't have the cops at the door checking for any signs that people have been drinking this time" Chris stated as the gang was walking towards the school

"If they do, play it cool" Trish stated "We have all been chewing gum so they won't even notice the smell"

They all walked in and much to their surprise noone was even checking for liquor. The only people there were too take money and give you a stamp

"This works out well" Chris stated with a smirk as he took initiative and was the first person to stroll right down to the door and wait for Stacy, they all quickly followed suit, except for Shawn and Michelle

"Where in the hell did they even go?" John asked

"I'll go find them" Paul stated "I have a feeling I might know"

"Okay man, we'll wait over by the bleachers" Randy stated taking Trish by the hand

Paul went back outside and just as he thought he found Shawn and Michelle around the corner making out against the wall "Yo Shawn, if you ever feel like joining us inside, were waiting. If not.. your walking home, i'm not giving you my keys so you can have sex in my car!"

Shawns head shot off of Michelle rather quickly as he turned to give Paul the dirtiest look ever. "If looks could kill Shawnyy"Paul stated as Shawn and Michelle walked over towards him

"If I was able too stand a bit better, I would kill you right now" Shawn stated as he walked inside the school hand in hand with Michelle with Paul trailing close behind

"Did you decide what your going to do yet?" Shawn asked Paul as soon as they walked into the gym

"Not yet, I just want too let lose tonight" Paul replied "Figure this stuff out in the morning"

"Figure what out?" Michelle asked

"Nothing, let you know tomorrow" Shawn stated

"Shawn..."Michelle paused "You better not be hiding things from me"

"I'm not I promise..lets just go dance, I promise it has too do with Paul and whenever he makes his decision, I'll let you know" Shawn stated dragging practically Michelle toward the dance floor

Paul wandered over too the bleachers too meet up with everyone else

"So Steph, wanna get a drink, or dance?" Paul asked when he arrived at the bleachers

"I would love too" Stephanie stated "Lets get a drink and then dance, Stac,Trish,Lita, we'll meet you all at the car around eleven thrity"

"I can't wait until all the liquor hits my stomach and I can just forget about everything" Stephanie stated as she and Paul made the way to the punch. Paul poured the drinks and they were just about too walk away when they ran into Shane and Marissa

"Hey Steph" Shane said smiling

"Go fuck yourself" Stephanie stated walking away from them

"What the hell is your problem!" Shane yelled as he grabbed her by the arm preventing her from walking away

"Let me go!" Stephanie screamed "I hate you!"

"Steph, just hear me out" Shane stated

"I don't want too hear anything that comes out of your mouth!" Stephanie yelled back again "Paul, please can we go dance" she pleaded

"What ever you want Steph" Paul stated as he gave Shane a look as he walked by

"Whats wrong babe?" Paul asked as they walked onto the dance floor

"Ugh, it's just...Let's forget about it for now..please" She replied

"Anything you want Steph" Paul replied as they began too dance

The first few songs went by fine, and Stephanie felt like she may just be able too get out without any more questions for the night. But as soon as a sad slow song came on and Paul pulled her close she couldn't help it. She started too cry

"Steph.. are you okay?" Paul asked her

"Let...go sit" She stated as he lead her off the floor and over too the bleachers

"Do you want too stay here or go into the car?"Paul asked

"Here is fine" She stated as she plopped down on the bleachers

"Steph, somethings clearly been eating you all week, please just tell me whats wrong" Paul pleaded with her

"It's just.. ugh" Stephanie paused for a second wipping the tears from her eyes. Paul pulled her close "It's alright Steph, just take your time, I'll still be here whenever your ready"

"Thats what I'm scared of" She stated simply

"Of what?" Paul asked confused

"I don't want too lose you Paul" Stephanie stated "And clearly my father has put quite the strain on our relationship..I really hate him right now"

"Steph, please, I know he has put quite the strain on things right now" He looked her dead in the eye "I was planning on discussing this stuff with you tomorrow, so you could just have fun tonight.. still want to keep with that?"

"I guess thats a good idea as any" She stated "Things could get a little heated and I don't think a high school gym is the best place too talk about things like that..the gossip queens will be all over that"

"I thought you were the queen of gossip?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Oh ha ha" Stephanie couldn't help but smile too. Paul pushed the last of her tears away and gave her a kiss on the forhead "Lets dance" The slow song was over and as soon as they hit the floor Paul was very surprised at how quickly she took control and started to grind into him

"Shit Steph" He lowly growled into her ear

"What do you say we get out of here?" Stephanie asked

"Best idea ever" Paul stated as he pulled her in for a pasinate kiss and then practically dragged her towards the door. They flew up the stairs and into the car when Paul went too start it Stephanie stopped him "What do you think your doing?"

"Going home?" Paul said as if it was a question

"No your not" She stated as she took the keys from him and flung them onto the floor

"What do you mean?" Paul asked her. He quickly got the message when he crawled into the back seat and motioned for him too join her "But Steph, what if someone see's?" He asked

"Do you see anyone else around?" She asked as she started too go after his neck

"Ugh Steph.. thats deffinately the liquor talking" Paul stated as she slowly gropped him through his jeans and started too un do his buckle "But I really couldn't stop you now even if I wanted too"

She slowly got him more and more into it and as she was down on her knees and he was just about too go the car door flew open. Stephanie turned around and met the most shocked expression she had ever seen

!$%^%$#$%

This is only the first half of the dance the second half is still too come. Sorry I haven't been able too update lately, life has been very hetic these days, lots of stuff going on that keeps me busy, but I still write in my spare time! Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed it


	42. The Dance PT2

**The four people standing there staring were all in shock. Stephanie slowly looked across there faces trying to see who they were in the dark, she noticed Shawn and Michelle standing in the back laughing away at what had just happened. Then she looked to the front and saw none other than Marissa and Shane. **

**"What the hell Shane, close the damn door!" Stephanie yelled as Shane did as he was told **

**"What the fuck marissa! You told me they wern't doing anything like that" Shane stated "I'm going to kill him"**

**"I think your father has already began to take care of that" Marissa replied "Shane I think you just need to but out of Stephanies relationship. If you have any decency in you, which I know you do Shane. I love you. But if you tell your father about this.. I won't be able to see you anymore. Your meddling has tore Stephanie appart, and now she's going to be wooried that you'll tell daddy dearest." Marissa started to walk away **

**"Rissa wait!" Shane yelled out as he chased after her**

**"No Shane. Come talk to me tomorrow. I think you need some alone time to think about all the hell that you've put your sister through this week" Marissa turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "I'm walking home. I suggest you do the same"**

**Shane just let out a frusturated sigh before realizing that Marissa was probably right. He decided he would go home, and really think about what he just did to his little sister. He knows how over protective his father is yet still told him. And proceeded to be over protective himself. He would make sure to appologize to Stephanie as soon as she got home. Judging by what just happened he figured he should hurry up and get home before she did.**

**-In the car-**

**"The fucking luck I have lately" Stephanie stated "I'm so sorry for everything Paul"**

**"Steph, don't worry about it, it's not all your fault. Don't ever think that it is either." Paul replied trying to zip his jeans up **

**"I understand if you want to go home now" Stephanie replied **

**"Steph, right now I can't go anywhere" Paul replied looking down at his crotch "My little problem hasn't gone away yet and I can't quite get my zipper up"**

**"Oh baby" Stephanie said laughing "Why didn't you say something about that sooner?" She asked as she started to go back to his pants**

**"Steph, do you really want to do this again" Paul asked**

**"Well clearly you don't so never mind" Stephanie replied a little angered **

**"Steph, I didn't mean that.. It's just after what just happened, let me lock the doors first" Paul replied which caused Stephanie to smile as he locked the doors and she went back to work**

**-In the dance-**

**"Have you seen the guys lately?" Trish asked Lita and Stacy**

**"They went to get punch half an hour ago when they left us" Stacy replied**

**"Anyone take their phone?" Lita asked **

**"I did" Stacy said as she took it out of her pocket "I'll call Chris and see where they disspaered to"**

**"He said for the three of us too meet them down in the park" Stacy replied looking confused **

**"Well we better leave now, or by the time we get there it'll be 3 am"Trish stated as the three girls got up and strolled out of the gym and made the way down to the park**

**Shawn and Michelle were back in the dance having an amazing time, they just danced the whole night away. **

**"What do you say we get out of here and head back to my place?" Shawn asked with a smirk**

**"I really like the sounds of that" Michelle replied back smiling from ear to ear "Are your parents home?"**

**"They were going out tonight, they normally don't come back home until 3 or 4 in the morning" **

**"Now I really like the sounds of that" Michelle said as she took Shawn by the hand and lead him towards the doors "Should we let Paul and Steph know that we don't need a drive?" **

**"I'll text Paul so that we don't interupt anything again" Shawn stated causing them both to laugh again remembering the sight they had witnessed**

**"Poor Steph though" Michelle stated seriously "She can't catch a break"**

**"I have a feeling they'll make it through this though. Just a rough patch in the relationship is all" Shawn stated **

**"I hope so, Steph really does love him" Michelle replied but all of the thoughts about there friends soon slipped away as they got to Shawns house**

**-Back in the car- **

**Paul gave Stephanie a kiss on the forehead "I love you Steph"**

**"I love you too Paul" She replied as she snuggled into him and they just stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was only really half an hour**

**"Want me to take you home now? The dance is pretty much over" Paul asked**

**"That would be great" Stephanie replied with a smile as they climbed back into the front seats**

**Paul took her home and gave her a kiss before she hopped out "I'll talk to you in the morning Steph. I love you"**

**"I love you too Paul, and call me as soon as you get up so you can come over" Stephanie replied smiling**

**Stephanie walked into her room to find Shane laying on her bed waiting for her "Shane I'm really in no mood for a fight right now. So please just save it" **

**"Steph I promise you I'm not here to fight" Shane patted the bed for her to sit down next to him "I want to appologize, if you'll hear what I have to say"**

**Stephanie sat down on the bed "I'm listening Shane, I'm tired of fighting with my brother. I kind of need you back in my life right now"**

**"Steph, for starters I'm sorry for telling dad in the first place. I'm sorry for being a douche all week and I'm sure as hell sorry for walking in on what I did earlier" Shane stated "I knew you drank before the dance tonight and I didn't tell dad so don't worry Steph I won't tell him that I caught you well..down on your knees tonight. I'm going to try to make him let you have a little bit of freedom too, since I'm the idiot who started all of this crap in the first place"**

**Stephanie couldn't help it, she started to cry "Steph, sorry if I upset you!" Shane stated pulling her in for a hug **

**"You didn't upset me, Shane I've missed having my big brother to talk to when something went wrong" Stephanie stated brushing her tears away "It wasn't all your fault you know, but please Shane lets never fight like that again. I'm sorry for all the names that I called you and how much I;ve put you down" **

**Shane hugged her tight "Goodnight Steph, I'm glad we sorted that out. I'll talk to dad in the morning"**

**"Night Shane" Stephanie replied smiling as she texted Paul the good news and went to sleep**

**-At The Park-**

**The guys had set up a romantic picnic under the big apple tree down at the local park. They had just finished lighting the candles when the girls arrived. **

**"I thought you wern't doing anything romantic this dance?"Lita asked **

**"Plans change sometimes" John replied**

**They all had the meal and began to walk home Trish went to Randy's, John went to Lita's and Stacy had gone to Chris's. **

**Chris and Stacy shared a romantic evening and Stacy was spending the night. Trish awoke in the middle of the night at Randys and wasn't feeling the best from the liquor and decided she wanted to go home. With careful thoughts she came up with a plan, she called John and asked him to walk her home. John was asleep in Litas bed with her at the time but his phone woke him up. He seen who it was and knew it would only be trouble but since Lita was asleep he decided to answer anyway. **

**He told Trish he would walk her home. Ten minutes later he showed up at Randys doorstep and Trish came out. It was only a few minutes walk but in her sick and drunken state it took Trish far longer. She acted more drunk then she actually was just so that John would have to take her by the hand so that she wouldn;t 'fall over'. **

**John finally got her to her doorstep at a quarter past one. "Thanks for walking me home Johnny, I reallllly appreciate it" Trish was clearly trying to seduce him **

**"No problem" John said as he tried to let go of her hand. Trish yanked him back and planted a passionate kiss on him. John was still buzzed too and felt himself melt into the kiss and knew that there was no going back now. He was hooked. Trish managed to get him inside and into her bedroom where she deffinitely seduced him. **

**#$%^$%$**

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I promised I wouldn't give up on the story and I didn't! I never will so keep checking back for updates and thanks so much for reading, reviewing and for simply staying with the story even after I haven't updated in so long!**


	43. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys, sorry I've spent so much time away. Many things have popped up which have prevented me from having anytime to really sit down and continue writing. Now I feel as if I have substancial time to continue on writing and to finally finish off this story, that is if anyone is still interested. Which brings me to my point: Is anyone still interested in reading this story? Is it good enough to continue on with? Please let me know via a comment so I can make my decision.

Thanks once again :)


	44. Chapter 44

**John woke up to the framiliar feeling of a small frame curled into his side, his arms tightly clinging to her. His eyes fluttered open slowly, he took in a deep breath before his senses took over. He realized that the scent that had just filled his nostrils and hit his brain wasn't Lita's and that the room he was currently laying in certainly wasn't Lita's, nor was it his own bedroom. He slowly removed his hands from their locked position on the womans body, being slow and methodical as he didn't want to wake her. John quickly placed his hands over his face realizing just who he was lying in bed with.**

**"I...I...I-i-i-I cheated... on Lita...With...with...One of h-her...best friends..." John mumbled, as his hands covered his face and immediate panic set in**

**"I...I-i gotta get outta here..." John realized that he needed to focus and try to keep his cool if he wanted to leave without waking Trish. John slowly rolled towards the edge of the bed, sliding his legs over the side of the bed while frantically searching the floor for his clothes. Many thoughts were running through his head as he glanced back at the bed, making sure that Trish was still asleep, he slowly let his feet reach the floor and swiftly grabed his boxers and pulled them on, followed by his pants, not bothering to find his shirt he grabbed his hoodie off of the floor and pulled it over his head before sliding his socks and shoes on. Trying to calm himself down John placed his hands on his temples and began rubbing them slowly. John glanced back at the bed one more time, feeling sick to his stomach as he did so. Thoughts of what had happened the night before flooded into his mind, satisfied that Trish was still sleeping, he took slow steady steps towards the door. He reached the door, turning the handle slowly, gasping as it squeaked, John turned back quickly to see Trish rolling over. **

**John immediately yanked the door open, running towards the stairs. John looked back over his shoulder as he reached the top of the stairs to see Trish rubbing at her eyes as she was climbing out of bed. **

**"John, Wait!" Trish yelled, but it was too late.**

**John unlocked the front door and made a mad dash away from Trish's house. John was already about half a mile down the side walk before Trish even reached the door. Trish kept her eyes locked on John as he continued running farther and farther away. Trish had an evil smirk upon her face as she placed her hand over the now fogged up glass door.**

**"Later, Johnny boy" Trish whispered as her smirk only grew wider, she turned back around, locked the door and headed back up the stairs to go back to bed.**

**-Chris' House-**

**Chris awoke rather confused. He didn't feel any weight next to him. Chris quickly glanced around the room, not seeing any sign of Stacy, he glanced across to the other side of the room noticing that the adjoining bathroom's door was closed. Chris let out a sigh of relief as he realxed back into the bed, kicking his feet out from under the blanket. Almost at that exact moment, Chris' bedroom door slowly squeaked open. His eyes slowly opened once more, he looked towards the door to see Stacy walking into his room with a tray full of bacon, eggs and orange juice**

**"Good morning, sleepy head" Stacy exclaimed with a giggle**

**She quickly strolled over to Chris who sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Stacy placed the tray in his lap before sitting down directly to the left of him. Chris leaned over to kiss Stacy on the cheek **

**"You're the best, babe" Chris said as he picked up his fork and started to pick away at his breakfast, letting his eyes drift between his plate and Stacy who had laid down on the bed to allow Chris to finish eating. **

**"If you hurry up and eat that breakfast, I might just have something planned for your desert you know" Stacy smirked as she said this, her eyes still closed as she rolled closer to Chris. Almost instantly Chris started shoveling the remains of his breakfast into his mouth, reaching to the night stand and grabbing the glass of orange juice and downing that as fast as humanly possible, Chris dropped the tray to the floor and immediately rolled over to face Stacy. **

**"Now wheres that desert that you promised?" Chris asked with a smirk growing on his face as he closed the gap between Stacy and himself**

**"Look in the bottom shelf of your night stand" Stacy replied as she rolled so that she was facing Chris, her hands gently brushing up Chris' arms. Intrigued Chris rolled over and slid his hand into the last compartment of the nightstand, finding a can shapped object, he pulled it out to a wide grin spreading across his features as he realized exactly what it was**

**"Whipped cream huh?" Chris stated with a smirk as he turned back to face Stacy, to his surprise he was only met with a grin as wide as his. He was sure he was going to be having a good day**

**-Randy's House-**

**It was Nine AM and Randy was slowly rolling around in bed, trying to keep his last meal down and also trying to remember the events of the past night**

**"Why did I drink so much?" Randy muttered to himself, coming dangerously close to rolling off of the bed, making his stomach turn even more than previously**

**Randy continued rolling around in his bed and just thinking long and hard for a few more minutes, during this thinking Randy realized that he had told Trish that she could stay over last night, and that he had definitely taken her to his house, they had slept together and the last thing that Randy could remember was falling asleep cuddled up with Trish. The first thing that sprang to Randys mind was "Where the hell is Trish at?" But the question didn't stay locked in his brain for long, Randy had to get up to throw up. On his way to do so, he found one of Trish's shoes, further reminding him that she was there, So where the hell is she at now?**

**- Stephanie's House-**

**Stephanie's eyes popped open quickly, it was nine thirty in the morning and she was after telling Paul that he could come over as soon as he woke up. She wanted to be up and ready for when he came over, she also hopped that her parents were away on business again. **

**Stephanie rolled over and let out one of the biggest shrieks of her life. There was someone sitting on the edge of her bed. Much to her surprise it was only Shane who had just almost given her a mild heart attack. **

**"Jesus christ Steph!" Shane yelled as he reached his hands up, cuffing both ears to block out the noise of Stephanies shriek**

**"Well don't sneak into my room at like eight in the morning and lurk on my bed and I won't bust your ear drums!" Stephanie huffed as she clutched one hand over her heart and tried to steady her breathing**

**"I was just checking up on you, when I found these photo albums on the floor, I was sitting here looking through them for.. probably a little while and then my ears were almost left bleeding because someone can't notice her own brother!" Shane replied before removing his hands from his ears and rubbing them slowly **

**"Could you leave?" Stephanie asked before realizing how rude she had come across "It's nothing personal or anything but I want Paul to come over before mom and dad come back home, and I need to be ready for when he gets here" **

**"Actually thats kind of the main reason why I came in here, in case you were sick from all the liquor.. I have a bucket, cause mom and dad came home early this morning" Shane replied**

**"God damn" Stephanie mumled under her breath before realizing that Shane could probably be of use to her "Can you cover for me? Please?"**

**"I don't know Steph.. what's in it for me?" Shane asked**

**Kind of a short and boring update I know! But I'm really just using this to get back into the swing of things, I promise that the action will pick up in the next couple of chapters and I have a new idea as to how to make the story interesting again and that should unfold soon!**

**R&R and as always thanks for sticking with this story and reading it :)**


End file.
